Xavier Rehabilitation Center for Gifted Youngsters
by emotionalcrack
Summary: AU : With Powers. Xavier School actually is a rehab center for troubled mutants. Rogue's addicted to heroine, Jean takes adderall, Kitty is bulimic, Remy is an alcoholic.
1. A Rogue's Tale

Disclaimer: I don't Marvel characters and comics history.

Summary: AU (kind of). The mansion is not a school but a multi-issue rehabilitation center. All the students are patients with multiple issues. Rogue's a drug attic, Remy is an alcoholic, Kitty is bulimic, and Jean pops sleep pills. Still mutants. ROMY and others.

* * *

Xavier Rehabilitation Center for Gifted Youngsters

Chapter 1: A Rogue's Tale

Rogue Darkholme looked out the car window of the passenger seat into the moving scenery. All she saw was suburbia. There was grass, trees, flowers, everything was so damn green. All the houses had nicely cut lawns, with nicely paved driveways, and certain peacefulness that made Rogue want to puke. It was nothing like the city she had gotten used to for three years. She had lived in the south for most of her childhood with her Aunt Irene. Her mother was too _busy_ to take care of two children at the time. Sure the south was fine when Rogue was a kid but as the years passed the little country town of Caldecott County, Mississippi became exceedingly boring. Nothing to do, nowhere to go, just plain dull. Then her mom had some sort of maternal revelation and came back to whisk her plus her older brother to the wonderful land called New York City.

She had just turned thirteen when she arrived to Manhattan for the first time. She quickly fell in love with the busy life of the city. What was even better was the fact that she had friends. There were so many weird people in the city that being a mutant was normal. Rogue loved the smog, the loud traffic sounding daily through her bedroom window, the dirty subway that could take her anywhere she needed to go, the abandon warehouses where sometimes she and her friends got fixes, the endless supply of drugs, but most of all she loved the freedom. Raven Darkholme was nowhere near a motherly figure and Rogue could careless. She went anywhere she wanted and came home (if she did) anytime she wanted. She never had that kind of freedom when Irene was breathing down her back all the time. She hadn't looked back at the suburbs since. It's not that Rogue hated the blind lady but more around the lines of hating life there in general. She also hated certain people there. The people there were cruel to her especially due to the fact that she was a mutant. No one was as cruel as Cody Robins. Just thinking about his name made her skin crawl. Her brother had different feelings about NYC. He hated being there just because it was too crowded for him. After a month Kurt went to live with his father in Germany leaving Rogue behind.

Rogue shifted in her seat to return feeling into her leg. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her black jeans and sighed with agitation. For some odd reason her mother decided not to turn the air conditioning on in the car which was odd since it was mid June. Her black converses seem to weigh a ton on her feet in the heat so she kicked them off and sighed again. Raven eyed this but didn't say a word. Rogue shifted again and moved the white long bangs behind her ears. She was annoyed that her bangs were long and in her face but two short to accompany her long red hair in its loose ponytail. She wasn't used to sitting in a car for so long. She'd been in the car for at least two hours but it seemed like a century.

"You shouldn't wear all black in the middle of summer." Raven finally said after two hours of driving in silence. Rogue just shrugged out of irritation. She hated the fact that her mom made her go on this useless car ride. Getting expelled from school for drug possession calls for punishment but this was just cruel. It wasn't even her heroin. Sure she was going to buy it later that day but it really wasn't hers. She was just holding it for her friend… at the time. When she figured out whoever it was that snitched on her there will be hell to pay.

It was funny when her mom had found out, though. Rogue had passed out after a fix in the morning and got lazy with the needle. Raven came home early from work and found it along with a lot of other things Rogue didn't want Raven to see. That got Raven fired up and she started flipping out like crazy. Of course this led to the question of why she wasn't in school in the first place. Rogue told her about the expulsion and Raven flipped out even more. The next day for some reason her mom wanted to visit a colleague in the boonies and had forced Rogue to come. Now she was sitting in the car wishing she hadn't been so lazy with the stupid needle. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time that Raven caught her with drugs. There was that time when she was fourteen and Raven found a joint in her laundry. Then, there was the other time when Raven found a couple brown bags in Rogue's dresser. There was also the time Raven had been called to the hospital because Rogue overdosed on cocaine while at a party. The list goes on and on. Of course, Rogue promised to quit each time it happened. Raven didn't do anything and Rogue never kept her promise. For some reason Raven decided now was a good time to do something about Rogue's drug addiction. But a forced road trip? What was she going to do? Drive her to death?

Rogue finally turned away from the open car window and looked at her mother, "Raven, its hot! Can yah at least turn the air on?" Rogue finally asked out of agitation.

"No." Raven answered simply.

"Great. Ah will just sweat tah death." Rogue replied heatedly wiping her brow.

"A little heat won't kill you."

"Where are weh?" Her mom usually was the talkative type, well to Rogue the nagging type. But for some reason she was quiet. Too quiet.

"We are in Bayville, New York."

"Why in the world would yah want tah visit a colleague all the way out here?" Rogue whined. She hated car rides. She hated the suburbs. She hated being hot. But most of all she hated her mom for making her go on this useless journey.

"Because he's an old friend and he helped me a long time ago when I needed it the most." Raven answered.

"That's good for yah." Rogue said sarcastically. "But why yah had tah drag meh along?"

Raven sighed before answering, "Because I can't trust you alone and you know why."

Rogue rolled her eyes and answered bitterly, "How could yah? Yah don't even know meh."

Raven eyes flashed with anger. She hated when Rogue accused her of slacking as mother. She knew she wasn't there for her most of her life but she had been trying to make up for that. "Rogue, don't turn this on me. You fucked up. Don't expect me to trust you after _you_ messed up… more than once."

"Ah didn't mess up. Lahke Ah said. It ain't mah drugs. It was Shelly's. It's not mah fault Principle 'Stick up the Ass' wouldn't listen tah meh!" Rogue shouted.

"Anna, when are you going to start taking responsibility for your own actions!" Raven yelled back.

"Ah told yah nevah tah call meh Anna, again! That is not mah name, anymore. It's Rogue! That name disgusts meh and Ah don't want any parts of it." Rogue lashed out.

"I am your mother! I can call you any name I damn well please." Raven said through gritted teeth.

Rogue snorted, "It's funny how yah keep calling yerself that. To meh yer everything but!"

"How long are you going to keep throwing the past in my face?"

"How long are yah going to keep thinking yah have any say in mah life?"

Raven had her last straw. She suddenly swerved to the side of the road and hit the breaks hard bringing the car to a screeching stop. She turned angrily to Rogue, "I know I fucked up when you were younger but I came back and I tried to fix our relationship –"

"Some job yah did…"

"I am talking right now and don't you dare interrupt me!" Raven snapped. Rogue rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest while Raven continued. "Now, I don't know what's gotten into you that you think you have to drown yourself in drugs but I got news for you young lady. You are not going to throw your life away if I have anything to say about it."

"Lahke Ah said! Yah don't have a say in mah life!"

"I don't give a damn what you think, Anna. You lost all your privileges to even consider arguing with me. Just remember, this time you fucked up not me. And I do have a say in your life whether you believe it or not."

"Whatevah, just hurry up and get there. The sooner Ah can get out of this car the bettah." Rogue spat before turning to the window again. That was the end of that conversation. Raven sighed and began to drive toward her destination. She had to get Rogue help before she ruined her life. She knew Rogue wouldn't go if Raven told her the truth of where they were actually going so she had to lie. If anything this will ruin the ties that Raven had tried to salvage with her daughter. She just hoped Rogue would understand why she did this and forgive her.

Raven drove up to the gates of Xavier Rehabilitation Center for Gifted Youngsters. The mansion looked the same way she remembered it. The gravel driveway winded through the spacious front yard up to the front porch of the mansion. Raven looked down at Rogue and was relieved to find her sleeping. She knew all hell was going to break loose right then and there if Rogue read the welcome sign at the front grate. If that did happen Rogue would have jumped out of the car. Raven wanted to get Rogue close enough, preferably inside the mansion, so that she didn't have a chance to get away. Raven frowned at thought of what was going to happen. It wasn't going to be easy but Xavier convinced her it was the right thing. She wished it hadn't come to this. Her little girl that was always happy had turned into an angry dark person overnight. Rogue was on a fast track to destruction and Raven never paid attention. It wasn't until Rogue overdosed that Raven even knew her daughter had a problem. She thought Rogue had learned from the experience but she hadn't and now Raven was forced to do what she should have done a long time ago. Of course to Rogue there was no problem which made the situation even more difficult.

Raven sighed and looked at Rogue's sleeping form. "I'm sorry Anna, I hope you forgive me but I don't want to lose you." Raven whispered. The gates opened and Raven drove up to the front porch. As she pulled up she saw Charles Xavier sitting in a wheel chair. The elderly man sported a business suit and bald head. Next to him was a man Raven knew all to well. He was short gruff man with bushy hair and an intimidating exterior. Raven had worked along side Logan many years back and well, let's just say that Raven has a secret she hasn't told Logan. Or Rogue for that matter.

Raven leaned over and gently shook Rogue's shoulder to awaken her. Rogue popped her green eyes open and took in a deep breath while stretching. She was surprised that she fell asleep in such a hot car. She looked out the window and peered at the two people standing at the front door. She definitely had never seen them before and found it weird that two elderly men would be leaving in a mansion. Her mother had some interesting colleagues.

"Let's go." Raven said opening the car door to her side. Rogue reluctantly obliged and followed her mother up the stairs of the porch to meet the people waiting at the door.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Raven." Xavier greeted when the females reached them.

"It's good to see you too, Charles." Raven smiled lightly leaning over to hug him.

"Raven." Logan grunted not happy to see the woman in the least bit.

"Logan." Raven replied curtly. Rogue looked back and forth between the two. She almost wanted to laugh feeling the tension between them. Apparently, there was someone who disliked Raven Darkholme almost as much as she did.

"This must be Anna." Xavier replied grabbing Rogue's attention.

"The name's Rogue. Anna doesn't exist" Rogue replied rudely. Raven gave her a disapproving look that Rogue readily ignored.

"I see. Well, Rogue, would you like to bring your bags inside?" Xavier asked noticing she had no bags in hand. Raven turned white. 'Oh God! Here it comes.'

"Bags? Ah ain't bring no bags. Why is he asking for bags, Raven!" Rogue questioned suspiciously.

Xavier quickly turned back to Raven, "Did you tell her?"

"Tell meh what?" Rogue's voice was growing dangerously with anger.

Raven shook her head ignoring Rogue, "I couldn't. She wouldn't have come if I told her."

"Raven, what's going on!" Rogue demanded.

"Why don't we go inside, kid?" Logan took a hold of Rogue's arm only to have jerk away from his grip.

"Ah am not a kid! Somebody start explaining tah meh what's going on, rahght now!" Rogue screamed.

"Rogue, I am Charles Xavier. Founder of the Xavier Rehabilitaion Cen–" Xavier began only to be cut short by a screaming Rogue.

"Rehab! Yer putting meh intah rehab!" Rogue's eyes widen with anger and fright. "How dare yah!"

"Rogue, you need help!" Raven pleaded. She tried to reach out for her but Rogue jumped out her reach.

'Yah sneaky bitch!" Rogue snapped. She couldn't believe that Raven would enlist her into a rehab center. She wasn't that bad off. She didn't even do that much of drugs and she could stop whenever she wanted. This was outrageous that Raven would even consider putting her in a place filled with junkies and lunatics. "Can't Ah decline this? Don't Ah get a say in any of it?" Rogue looked from Logan to Xavier.

"I'm sorry Rogue but you're only sixteen. You're still a minor and if your legal guardian consents there is nothing you can do about it." Xavier explained.

"Fahne! What is it? Two days to get clean. Ah can do that and then Ah'm out of this joint, rahght? Rogue asked frantically. No one dared answer, "RAHGHT!"

"Apparently, your darling mother didn't explain to you what kind of program we do here at the rehabilitation center." Logan said lowly glaring at Raven.

Raven exhaled deeply, "It's a two year program. You will be here until you're eighteen."

"Yah have got to be joking meh!" Rogue screamed.

"No, Anna, I'm not kidding! You need help. More than I can give you."

Rogue felt tears well up in her eyes. "Yer gonna make meh leave mah home and mah friends tah be in some stupid rehab clinic with a bunch of lunatics! Over mah dead body!"

"Anna!" Raven cried sharply.

Logan frowned at the scene and talked into his communicator, "We have a Code Sixty-six." He knew exactly what was going to happen. Every person who came here unwillingly needed a Code 66 to be called.

"On my way." The voice responded.

"Ah can't believe this. Yer getting rid of meh, again!" Rogue accused.

"I'm not! I'm trying to help you the best way I know how." Raven replied.

"Bullshit! Yah just don't want to deal with meh anymore. Was Ah too much for yah, Raven?"

"No, you weren't. But when I saw you in that hospital bed I thought I lost you! I don't want to lose you, Anna. I can't see you destroy yourself." Raven asserted feeling the tears sting her own eyes.

"Lahke yah care what happens to meh!"

"I do care, Anna."

"Then, let's go back home. Ah promise Ah will quit heroin. Ah will go cold turkey from now on. Just don't leave me here." Rogue's green eyes were pleading with Raven.

"You're promises are empty, Anna. I can't trust you to stop on your own. You need professional help that I can't give." Raven said quietly.

Rogue subtle pleading eyes were quickly replaced once again with anger. "Ah hate yah! And Ah'm getting the hell out of here." Rogue made a dash for the car only to have strong hands grab both her arms. "Let meh go!" Rogue screamed. She tried to wiggle free but the person's hands were too strong and she was dragged unwillingly toward the inside of the mansion.

"Take her to an empty room, Piotr." Logan ordered.

"Yes sir. It would be much easier if you cooperate, small one." Piotr grunted.

"Fuck yah!" Rogue cried. She then turned to Raven with angry tears streaming down her face. "Fuck yah, Raven! Ah never want tah see yah again. Yah threw meh away for the last tahme!" Rogue screeched before the door was clothes.

Raven's heart sank with her last statement. Her daughter hated her. "This was harder than I thought."

Xavier sighed. "These things can be difficult. But you did the best thing for her. She will get the physical and mental help she needs here and in time she will heal."

Raven nodded solemnly, "I know. I will go get her bags from in the car." Raven hurriedly went down to her car to get Rogue's bags out of the trunk.

"She's going to a handful chuck. I can smell it. Any girl who would rather be called Rogue is nothing but trouble." Logan growled.

"I sense that. That's why you are in charge of her." Xavier responed.

Logan snorted. "Chuck, you know I don't get to close to those kids. That's Ro's and Cyke's job."

"There are new students coming in tomorrow. Ororo and Scott will have their hands full. Besides, you might relate to her more than you think. Any guy who would rather be called Wolverine is also some signs for trouble."

"Fine, chuck but if she gets unbearable with those girly emotions I'm handing her over to someone else."

"Very well." Xavier nodded.

Raven came up to them carrying two duffle bags and a picture frame. "Here's her stuff. This is a picture of her brother she always keeps by her bed. Oh, and this bag has some of her favorite foods she likes to eat." Raven handed the stuff to Logan.

"If the kid didn't know she was on her way here how did you pack her stuff?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Rogue was too high to realize anything going in the house." Raven explained. Logan grunted and then he stalked into the mansion.

"Please, Xavier, take good care of my baby." Raven said sadly.

"We will, Raven."

"When can I see her?"

"You can't visit until next week. She will not be fully adjusted until then."

"Alright then. I will be back next week." Raven walked down toward her car. Tears sprang from her eyes.

* * *

Please Reviewso that I can know if I should continue


	2. What She Wants

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-men… damn it! 

**Thank you all for reviewing. That was awesome! I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter. I thought I was pushing it by making them corrupt.**

It took me a long time to update cause Fan Fiction Upload Document thingy was being a bitch! I had to transfer from a word document to Notepad. I forgot the HTML code for double space so the paragraphs are clumped together again. I tried to break them up better, though.

**IMPORTANT Author's Note**: I forgot to say that all the characters are slightly OC. I only kept their powers. Secondly, Rogue is not adopted and she knows that Kurt is her half brother. Also, there will be more characters that will be involved but not have big roles. They will show up later in the story after I introduce the main characters and their issues. Speaking of the issues, everything in this story is things that I have dealt with in life at one time or another. I just felt like making it into a story and bestowing the wonderful topic of deadly addictions on the X-Men.

**Warning**: In Kitty's story I use puke, throw up, hurl, and vomit a lot. I know its way out there to even perceive Kitty Pryde as bulimic but when I was watching X-Men: Evolution all I could think was, 'Man, that girl is skinny!' She really was. It was kind of scary. Maybe that's why Logan calls her Half-Pint... or maybe it's because she's short...

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2: What She Wants**

Cautiously Logan walked into the room Piotr had put Rogue in. He had witness her spat with Raven and he was taking precautionary measures to ensure that the feisty girl wouldn't lash out on him too. When his eyes laid upon her, his cautiousness drifted away and aggrevation with a hint of remorse replace it. Rogue was sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up to her face. He could see her chest rise as she took sharp breaths indicating that she was crying. Logan let out a low growl. He hated dealing with weeping teenagers. This wasn't in his job description.

As he came closer the smell that was protruding off of her gave him a sharp sensation of déjà vu, as if he had met her before. As if he knew why she was crying and how he could be the only one to make her hurt go away. He quickly forced the feeling away. There was no way he could have met the girl before.

Logan placed her brother's picture frame on the dresser. Rogue heard this and looked up to see who had walked into the room. Laying eyes on him she quickly wiped her tears away and glared at him.

Logan didn't flinch at her stare, which probably would massacre someone if looks could kill. "You're mother packed your stuff for you. It's in these bags." Logan dropped the duffle bags on the ground. "Most of it you won't be able to keep, anyway. We will deal with that later."

Rogue shook her head at the bags and looked away from them, "Un fucking believable." She huffed, speaking mostly to herself.

Logan growled and sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't really good with the whole console and bonding thing. He was definitely going to yell at Xavier for making him do this. "Look kid, I know you feel hurt and betrayed and all that other good stuff by what your mother did to you but you got to look at it from her point of view. She was just trying to help you the best way she knew how."

Rogue turned back to him. He had no idea what he was talking about. "Raven has nevah tried to help meh. Everytahng she does is tah benefit only one person and that's herself. And Ah don't need help from yah or anyone else! Ah'm perfectly capable of taking care of mahself. Ah've done it since Ah can remembah."

"You do need help. Everyone who comes here needs help. You just haven't realized it yet." Logan reasoned.

"How the hell would yah know? Yah just met meh five minutes ago." Rogue pointed out.

"True, well in time we will see if Raven was wrong about you. Until then, you're going to follow the program and you're going to like it." Logan asserted.

Rogue's face darkened with anger. "To bad Ah ain't staying here."

"Really? How do you figure?" Logan raised his eyebrow.

"Nobody can make meh stay where Ah don't want tah stay. Ah don't give a damn about the laws. Ah'm getting the hell out of here one way or anothah!" Rogue declared getting off the bed.

"Sorry kid but you're not going anywhere until you complete the program. Plus, you won't be able to survive our security." Logan affirmed.

"Yah can't keep meh in here!" Rogue yelled.

Logan ignored her tantrum and headed for the door, "Let's go."

"Go where?" Rogue demanded standing still in position.

"Down to the MedBay. You need to be evaluated by the resident doctor, Hank McCoy. You will also be down there for next few days going through withdrawal and treatment assessments." Logan stopped and the doorway and turned to Rogue, "Are you coming?"

Rogue crossed her arms and narrowed her green eyes at him. "Hell no! Ah'm going to do what Ah want to do, and rahght now Ah want out of this ridiculous place!"

"Too bad you're not going to get what you want." Logan shot back. He was getting irritated with the girl's stubbiness.

"Well, then Ah'm not participating in anything. Ah didn't sign up for this so Ah don't have tah do anything Ah didn't sign up for. Call up Raven and make her do it! And if anyone tries tah even touch meh Ah will drain the life outtah them!" Rogue spat.

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course Ah'm being serious!"

Logan growled. 'Why are junkies so difficult?' he wondered. "Have you ever gone through withdrawal before?" Rogue didn't answer so Logan continued, "You probably got high at least, let's see, three times a day?" Still no answer. "Well if that's the case then you will probably be needing a fix soon. Yes, I know the street lingo. Anyways, when your body doesn't get it you will start craving. It's annoying feeling but if you have will power you will get through it okay. Then your body will go into withdraw. If you have been through it you will know that it's not a pleasant time. Some of the patients here have correlated it with Hell. I suggest you come with me so that we can help you through the hell you are about to experience in the next few hours." Again, no answer. "Fine, suit yourself. But you're not leaving this room, either. I suggest you use this time to evaluate your life." Logan walked out the room and closed the door behind. He met a concern Xavier in the hall.

"She threatened me with her mutation." Logan growled. "The kid is too stubborn for her own good."

"Yes, it does seem that way." Xavier replied clamping his hands together thoughtfully.

"I will just leave her in there for the time being. She will start to break when the withdrawal symptoms hit full course."

"Indeed, in the meantime I need you to go into the city to meet Eric. He has someone that he feels may benefit from our program."

Logan let out another growl, "Can't someone else go take care of Lensherr's crazy cases?"

"Unfortunately, everyone is busy today. Even Emma's gone. She left early this morning for Chicago, Illinois."

Logan was astonished. "Queeny actually went to get a patient? Hell must have frozen over."

Xavier chuckled, "It took a lot of persuasion on my part."

"Well, who is it that Lensherr has this time? Another one of his kids? Wanda is enough to deal with."

"I don't think so. He didn't say who it was. I'm assuming it must be dire, however. He sounded really urgent on the phone."

"Where does he find these people!" Logan exclaimed exasperated.

"Not sure but I'm glad he did, as it is our duty to help as many of 'these people' as we can."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Logan conceded stalking toward the front door.

* * *

Ninety-seven pound Katherine Pryde sat up in her hospital bed flipping idly through the channels on the television mounted high on top the wall base. She had her blue blanket pulled over her revealing hospital gown tightly, blocking the draft in the room from causing her any cold. Her left arm laid lazily at her side due to the IV needle pumping God knows what into her tiny body. Her shoulder length brown hair was still in the tight French braid that her younger sister had plaited a few days back.

Her banquet of Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, a fruit cup, and canned apple juice were laid out neatly on a bed tray with a plastic spoon, fork, knife, and napkin. It had been like that for the past few hours and if left up to Kitty it was going to remain that way. She didn't even bother looking at the food. Instead, she watched TV. It was the only thing that could help her keep her mind off of what she could have been doing at the time.

If it wasn't for her accident she would be competing at the Statewide Gymnastics Championships; probably showing off her flawless skills on the uneven bars and finally winning the gold medal. But no! She just had to pass out during practice, ruining her only opportunity to make her childhood dreams a reality. Nationals and the Olympics were a breath away and she lost her chance at it because of a simple yet deadly human weakness, hunger.

Even with the television blasting her favorite sitcom throughout the room, Kitty couldn't help but mull over how much she hated herself. It all started a year back when Kitty learned that she qualified to go to States. Her coach wanted to make sure that Kitty had a difficult routine on all the equipment and could perform it flawlessly. It was almost as if he wanted the championship title more than she did. When she first started practicing she had a hard time getting her routines up to par. She was so damn sloppy on her tumbles in the beginning that her coach would make her stay extra hours at the gym to correct them. Her timing on the floor exercise was always off, too. According to Coach Harris her weight was slowing her down.

Kitty had always been content with her body. She constantly ate healthy meals and kept in shape to build endurance, flexibility, and strength, which was necessary for gymnastics. When her coach began taunting her about her weight she became self-conscious with the way she looked. Not wanting to disappoint Coach Harris she tried multiple diets to lose the weight for the competition.

Nevertheless, to her coach she was still fat and he never faltered to remind her about it. He even threatened to take her out of the competition if she didn't pick up her speed. Kitty couldn't let that happen. She had trained for ten years, since she was six, for her chance to become the best. Her parents had spent way too much money on her dream for it to come crashing down all because of a mediocre issue like weight. Her boyfriend had supported her every part of the way and she couldn't let that go in vain. Besides, her little sister looked up to her and she didn't want to let Karla down. She needed to do something and she needed to do it fast. The pressure was driving her insane. The confidence that she once had in herself started to waver and be replaced with a determination to loose the weight.

A fellow gymnast suggested that Kitty puke up some of her meals. Apparently, it had helped her lose weight fast and it could help Kitty, too. Supposedly, it was assumed to be harmless. It sounded so unorthodox to Kitty but she tried it regardless. She would eat whatever she wanted in large quantities and then puke it right back up. Binging then purging became her life. Within a few weeks she had begun to slowly lose the weight. She knew it was wrong, but sometimes desperate times calls for desperate measures. She figured if she kept control over herself and how much she vomited a day than she wouldn't be in any danger of becoming bulimic. Sadly, she soon realized that she was puking after meals more and more. She had gradually become hooked to regurgitating until she was at the point where she didn't even remember how to hold down anything she ate. Her coach didn't make things better, either. He was still telling Kitty she was too slow and needed to do something to pick up her pace. His newest nickname for her was 'blubber guts'. Her friends tried to help her but there is only so much people can do for a person who didn't want the help.

Within six months Kitty had dropped down to one hundred pounds. She had turned into a sixteen year old that weighed the same as her twelve year old sister. Her parents became worried and started making Kitty eat at every meal. They didn't realize that when she excused herself from the dinner table she was hurling everything back up into the toilet. Kitty didn't want to tell her parents about her sickness because she didn't want them to interfere. If they did then she would never loose enough weight to compete at the State Competition. One day after throwing up her breakfast she noticed a mixture of bile and blood in the toilet. The sight frightened Kitty and she realized that something was going wrong with her body. But it was too late for her to learn how to stop puking on her own. This discovery only led her to stop eating all together. Her rational in this was that if she didn't eat she wouldn't puke. With all the verbal abuse from her coach and her aspiration to not let everyone down Kitty had pushed herself into a state of low self-esteem and depression.

It was not until a week ago that the Pryde family received a harsh eye-opener of what was happening to their little girl. Kitty was at her usual after school practice finishing her routine on the balance beam. Right before her dismount she had a spout of dizziness and lost her balance on the slender bar. This caused her to fall off the beam, hitting her head on the side of the wood in the process, and being knocked unconscious. Kitty attained a concussion and to her family's surprise, a diagnoses of bulimia.

Kitty looked up as Lance Alvers walked into the room. He wore gray sweat pants and a t-shirt that was soaked slightly on the shoulders due to his wet brown hair. Kitty figured he had just come from basketball practice.

"Hi." Kitty greeted him sweetly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lance asked walking up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Kitty smiled, "Better now that you're here. How was practice?"

"Not so good. Wasn't really concentrating during drills and I got yelled at." Lance shrugged.

"Worrying about me, huh?"

"Yeah." He looked over at the untouched food on the tray and frowned. "Kitty, you didn't eat your dinner."

"Hospital food is so disgusting." Kitty replied turning her attention back to the television. Lance leaned over and took the remote from in her hands, clicking the television off. Kitty turned to him and made a face.

"I think there's more to it then that." Lance replied dryly putting the remote down on the bed.

Kitty raised her hands in annoyance, "I was like watching that. Why'd you turn it off?"

Lance ignored her complaint. "How about you, at least, eat the fruit cup?" Lance walked over to the tray of food and picked up the fruit cup and plastic spoon offering it up to Kitty. Finding out about Kitty's eating disorder scared Lance. He wasn't sure how to handle her like this so instead he opted for forcing her to eat.

Kitty just stared at the cup for a moment. Sure she could take the fruit cup. Eat up all the contents even licking the sides and sighing with satisfaction. It wouldn't matter, though. It was just going to end up in the toilet five minutes later. "No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Please! Kit, it's only a little cup." Lance urged moving closer to her.

"Like, I said. I'm not hungry." Kitty shrugged.

"Just one spoon, then. I won't bother you to eat the rest." Lance begged.

"No."

"If you don't eat one spoon I will call you kitten for the rest of your life." Lance threatened.

Kitty scrunched in her nose, "Call me kitten once and you are totally dead!"

"I won't if you eat something."

"Lance! I already like told you I don't want it. I'm not hungry. Can't you get that through your thick skull! I'm. Not. Hungry." Kitty was very agitated with him pressing her to eat. He had done it since she was submitted into the hospital. He didn't understand that no matter what she did it was coming right back up.

Lance voice rose with desperation, "Yes you are hungry! You've been starving yourself for months now. Don't tell me you're not hungry." He grabbed her right wrist and shoved the fruit cup in her hand. "Eat it!" He ordered.

"You don't get it do you?" Kitty threw the cup on the floor and glared at him. "You can't just coerce me into eating and expect everything to change. I can't hold it down!"

"Yes you can! You're just not trying." Lance pleaded, "Just try again. I will stay right here and make sure you don't go to the bathroom."

Kitty's eyes began to brim with tears, "Don't you think I've tried already? I've been here for a week now trying. It's not like I have an off and on switch to it. I can't stop!"

"You can do anything you want to do."

"You make it sound so easy but it's not. It's not easy being me! But you wouldn't understand that. Your whole life is so perfect."

"My life is no where near perfect, Kitty, and you know that."

"It's better than mine!"

"Just please. Eat something, for me." Lance pleaded.

"I can't!"

"Fine! Starve yourself to death then!" Lance screamed. He walked over to the tray of food. "You don't need this, right! You're not hungry!" Lance mocked as he shoved the tray and it toppled over splattering all the food on the floor.

"What do you expect me to do!" Kitty yelled back.

"I expect you to eat! Look at you. You're so thin. You can barely walk cause you are too weak! God, Kitty you're starving yourself to death. What am I suppose to do if you die? What am I suppose to do!" Lance shouted fretfully.

Kitty choked out a sob and put her head in her hands, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. But I can't! I've tried and it's hopeless. Please don't be mad at me."

Lance's frustration melted right away and he rushed over to Kitty wrapping his arms around her. "No, Kit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know you're trying. I just… I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to, either. I do want to stop…. but I can't. I just can't." Kitty whispered through her tears.

"I know Pretty Kitty, we are going to get you help and I'm going to be there every step of the way, until you get better." Lance assured her. Truth is he was feeling helpless at the moment. He had never dealt with anyone with an eating disorder before. He had always laughed at the female models and celebrities who where grossly skinny but he never in a millions years thought that his girlfriend could be one of those girls. She was smart, strong, and the sweetest person he ever met. She was always the one that had her head straight and kept him in gear. But now she was so weak and fragile. It was almost as if he didn't even see the girl he fell in love with two years ago.

He felt so guilty seeing her like this. She was destroying herself right before his eyes and he didn't pay attention. He did see some hints of Kitty's eating disorder when he took her out to dinner or when they were having lunch in the school cafeteria. All she would order was a salad and water. He did notice she was losing weight, too. It was hard not to. He thought it was from stress of the up-coming competition. He thought wrong. Now that her eating disordered had come to the surface everything started to make sense. Every time she went to the bathroom, pretending she drank too much or had an upset stomach, she was just puking up her food. He should have never assumed she was telling the truth. If he only took the time to realize what was going on then maybe this would have never happened.

"Don't say that, Lance." Kitty said dimly.

"Say what?" Lance leaned from her to see her face.

Kitty closed her eyes as tears fell, "That I'm pretty."

Lance eyes widen from her words. She thought she was ugly? Lance kissed her and wiped her tears away. "Kitty, look at me." She opened her eyes and stared her brown eyes into his. "Kitty, you're beautiful. You're gorgeous. You're the most stunning person I ever laid eyes on. You have to know that."

"I don't feel that way." Kitty frowned and looked away from him.

Lance gently brought her chin back to face him, "Well you are."

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat behind the couple. Lance and Kitty looked toward the door to see a nurse standing in the doorway looking at them disapprovingly. Lance released his embrace and stood up sheepishly.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but there is someone here who wants to speak to Katherine." The nurse informed them.

"Really? I don't think I was expecting any visitors." Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"The lady says she was sent here by your parents. I will tell her to come in." The nurse looked at the food all over the floor and sighed. "I will get someone to clean that up, too." She left the room.

"I wonder who that could be." Kitty looked at Lance as he shrugged. Lance had no idea who Kitty's parents would send to her hospital room, either. With in moments a blond woman walked into the room. She seemed to be in her late twenties. She was wearing a very stylish white business suit with white stilettos and held a white portfolio in hand. Even her purse over her shoulder was white. Lance concluded that the woman had some serious obsession with the color white. She might be crazy.

The woman walked up to the bed and smiled at Lance. Lance nodded at her and then she turned her attention to Kitty. "Hello, Katherine. My name is Emma Frost." Emma held out a hand toward Kitty.

Kitty smiled warmly and shook Emma's hand, "Hello, Emma. You can just call me Kitty. Katherine sounds too old."

Emma nodded, "Very well, Kitty."

"This is my boyfriend, Lance Alvers." Kitty gestured to Lance who had a protective arm around Kitty's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you." Emma said to Lance.

"Same here." Lance replied warily shaking her hand. "So what brings you here?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably by Lance's presence. She hadn't even said anything yet and he was already sending off strong suspicious emotions of her. "Well, Kitty, your parents told me about your situation and I understand exactly what you're going through."

"Really?" Kitty asked shyly.

"Yes, when I was around your age I had bulimia, too." Emma confessed. "I was very self-conscious about my weight and no matter how much weight I lost when I looked in the mirror all I saw was a fat ugly girl."

"I guess you do understand what I'm going through." Kitty sighed.

"Kitty you're not ugly or fat!" Lance objected.

Emma gave him a forced smile and continued. "He's right, Kitty. What we see in the mirror is just our own low self-esteem clouding our judgment of ourselves. I realized that I didn't want to keep thinking I was ugly or fat. I decided to get help and learn how to stop harming my body and accepted me for me. I know you can, too."

Kitty frowned, "I've been like this for so long. I don't even know if I can ever get better."

"Well, that's where I come in. After I recovered I decided to dedicate my life to helping girls like you and me. You may think that you can't get better but I know you can; I'm a witness to that. All you have to do is want to change."

"I do… I really do want to change." Kitty assured her. Her eyes began to flow with tears.

Emma smiled warmly and took her hand. "That's the first and hardest step to take, Kitty. I have confidence that you will do well at the Xavier Rehabilitation Center. That's where I work. It's where people go to start a new leaf in life. It's up to you if you want to go there or not. If you do decide to go I will be the one to lead you through the program."

Lance jumped in before Kitty could speak, "She's a mutant. Do you guys accept mutants, too?"

"The whole name of the center is the Xavier Rehabilitation Center for Gifted Youngsters. All the patients and staff are mutants." Emma explained to them. She was increasingly getting annoyed with Lance's apprehensive behavior.

"Well, where is this center? I haven't heard of it." Lance questioned.

"It's located in Bayville, New York; just outside of New York City." Emma informed.

"Whoa, I never been anywhere past the state of Illinois." Kitty replied.

"New York is too far away. She needs to be close to her family and friends. We need to support her, too." Lance insisted sternly.

Kitty frowned, "Yeah, it is kind of far away…"

Emma had her last straw, "Lance, sweetie, can I talk to you outside for a few seconds, please." Emma grabbed Lance by the arm and hurriedly ushered him toward the door. "This will only take a minute, Kitty." Emma sweetly called over her shoulder. Emma roughly shoved Lance out the room and then stepped out gracefully closing the door behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lance explained.

"I should be asking you that. You know, you're making my job really difficult right now." Emma responded placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm just trying to make sure to get the best help for Kitty. She's not going to get better if she's away from her family–"

"And you of course." Emma finished for him.

"Yeah, she needs me."

"I get that you worried about her. And I know it's the worst feeling in the world to have someone taken away from you for two years–"

"Two years! Hell no! Kitty is not going to go anywhere for two years." Lance exclaimed shaking his head.

"Look! Do you want your girlfriend to get better or not?" Emma asked exasperated.

"Yes, of course I do! But–"

"We can help her at Xavier's. We have 99 success rate with recovered patients."

"I don't care about your stupid success rates. Kitty shouldn't have to go across three states just to get help! There are rehab centers all over. She has the option to stay home if she wants." Lance disputed.

"She has no options! Go in there and look at her! She's killing herself. Like you said yourself, she's also a mutant. Not too many normal humans take kindly to helping mutants. Yes, Xavier's is miles away from Illinois. Yes, Kitty will be there for two years. But she has a chance of getting better there than anywhere else. If she doesn't get help soon, she's going to die. Is missing her so important that it's not worth helping her?"

Emma's words hit a string in Lance's heart. He slumped against the wall and sighed in sadness. She was right. Kitty's only chance to get better was to go with Emma back to New York. Even though he would miss her just knowing that she was recovering would be enough for him. He loved her so much and he wanted her to get better. He needed her to get better. "Are you sure you can help her?"

"I'm very confident that Kitty will get better in my care." Emma guaranteed.

"Her parents already agreed?" Lance asked.

Emma smiled, "I talked with them before I came to see Kitty. I needed to make sure that she wanted to get help, too. Girl's with eating disorders don't change unless they want to."

Lance nodded solemnly. It was going to be hard saying good bye to Kitty.

"Look, you can visit her anytime you like. I'm sure you guys can talk on the phone, too. It won't be too bad. Just dwell on her wellbeing instead of missing her. Two years isn't that long."

"I know, It just that… I wish this wasn't happening." Lance replied glumly.

"Well, it is. A lot of girls out there struggle with eating disorders. Only a fraction of them admit to it and an even smaller amount actually gets help. Kitty is one of those lucky few… Why don't we go back in the room so I can talk more with Kitty about the center. You can hold her hand and make sure she knows that you support her in this."

Lance nodded and quietly followed Emma back into the room.

* * *

That's it for now. Next up Remy LeBeau! I made him eighteen just in case you're wondering.

I changed Jean's addiction to anti-sleeping pills. My sister said it will work better for her 'I'm perfect and I like to help everyone' character.

PLEASE REVIEW! If you have questions put them there too.


	3. One More Shot

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the X-Men… Check back later.

**Thank you for the reviews! You really make a girl want to write. SORRY! I know it took a while to update but I'm taking 20 credits in school and I'm pledge master for my fraternity (its co-ed… I am a girl), plus I'm treasurer for another group, and secretary for another. On top of this I'm in a creative writing class and I have to write stories for that. In conclusion, I have no life!**

**Important! You must read to understand:** Remy is eighteen years old in this fic. I made him that way because everyone else is young and it will look kind of weird if he wasn't. Plus, I couldn't see Xavier ever allowing statutory rape occur in his mansion. With that said I'm sure you all will understand that he will act like alcoholic eighteen year old and not like the Remy from the comics or the TV shows. He will still be a flirtatious charging Cajun with black and red orbs and have a killer accent. On the other hand, he will be a little immature because of his age. **Oh yeah, he won't talk in third person either. I can't do it, I just can't… sorry.**

So I told a couple of people in their replies that I was going to get completely plastered and write this chapter. So each time Remy took a shot, I did. I was pretty proud of myself before I passed out, too. scratches head Well, when I read it over (sober) it's a different story; a lot of incoherent sentences. I hate editing grammar mistakes with a hangover! It you see something weird I probably overlooked it when I was editing. Basically what I'm getting to is 'sorry, in advance.' Oh, and excuse my French… literally.

* * *

**Chapter 3: One More Shot**

The time was 12:00pm, also referred to most people as high noon, which meant lunchtime for most New Yorkers. The majority of the cities' working-class and professionals were out to lunch, talking amongst colleagues at many of the famous sandwich shops and expensive restaurants in town. Some even stood by street-meat carts grabbing a hotdog or burger for a quick lunch, not caring about the sanitation of their food. College students hung out with friends at college cafés or coffee shops, conversing about the exam they just failed. Even younger students took their lunch breaks in school cafeterias, although most of them had a hard time determining what was in the special meatloaf of the day.

Then there was Remy LeBeau who, unlike others his age, wasn't thinking about lunch at high noon. He was not exactly your common eighteen year old. He had given up on school and work a long time ago.

In actuality, he stopped going to school because he never could wake up in time to reach second period. This was mostly due to exhaustion from partying the night before or an extensive hangover that needed to be nursed. It was the same reason he didn't have a steady job, either. He had been in New York for only one year and already had gone through ten jobs. He would always get fired for showing up late, or not at all, one too many times. He didn't mind, though. His father sent him money on a regular basis. Plus, it wasn't like he didn't know how steal what he wanted if he felt like it.

So unlike the rest of New York City, at high noon Remy was sitting on a stool at a bar counter submerging his thoughts and memories in alcohol.

He sat staring intensively at the half-full whiskey glass on the shiny wooden countertop, clutching it tightly; holding it as if it would be his last and he needed to savor the moment. But he knew very well that it wouldn't be his last drink. It had only been thirty minutes since he entered the bar and ordered his first shot of 151. He could count six shots of straight liquor so far. If he could still count them then he was merely just starting. He wouldn't be finished until the troubled memories of his life were properly dealt with through at least ten shots of hard alcohol. When his heart was numb and all the feeling in his fingertips were gone, then he would be done.

According to Remy, he hardly ever reached this sense of euphoria. The alcohol would deaden him for a while but it wasn't enough for a lasting effect. As soon as his drunken state would fade away he would be tormented with the distressing visions of his past, plus an annoying hangover. He would heal this by knocking back ten more shots of the hard stuff. To him, he was never satisfied.

When he first started using alcohol as his stress therapy, his tolerance was low. It would take no more than five shots to get him drunk. He didn't need to drink that often, either. However, through the years his life tribulations kept building up and he needed the alcohol to suppress the pressure. After four years of drinking his tolerance had increased and he needed more alcohol, more frequently, to acquire an alleviated state of mind.

People that knew him said he had a problem, but he just felt they didn't understand him. They never witness someone die firsthand knowing damn well that they were reason the person lost their life. They never saw the horrid images of blood and carnage that tormented him every time he closed his eyes. They didn't kill a person in cold blood because they got into a fight that became out of hand. They didn't know what it was like to live his life; the life of a thief, the life of a mutant. He didn't ask for any of it. He was brought into a world that he did not consent for. Alcohol was the only way he knew how to muddle through the things he saw, the things he did. No one had any right to judge him.

He knew what lured him into the shabby bar on the lower eastside of Manhattan today, instead of going straight to his intended destination. He needed something to appease his thoughts; some of those thoughts that disturbed him since he was fourteen, others that were more recent.

Just thinking about his unfortunate circumstances caused Remy to swirl his drink in his hand and down it quickly.

_Seven._

"Anoda (another) shot, mon ami." Remy requested raising his hand in the air to signal the bartender.

The bartender moved toward Remy after serving a costumer sitting just two seats away from him. He was a middle aged man with a shiny bald head clad in black slacks and a white t-shirt. Remy had never been in this bar but he heard from a friend that the people who worked there never paid attention. That's how he liked it. "What will it be? Bourbon this time?"

Remy adjusted his dark shades and nodded solemnly "Oui. An' keep de bottle here." He fished through the side pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

The bartender nodded bringing a whiskey bottle up on the counter from the one of the bottom shelves. He poured some whiskey in Remy's glass and walked away to serve another costumer. Remy lit one of the cigarettes and took a drag before placing the cigarette down in the ash tray.

He then picked up the glass and swirled it around before downing it in one gulp.

_Eight._

He welcomed the burn in his throat with satisfaction not wincing or looking for a chaser like most people do. The burn was a comfort. A sort of soothing feeling came over Remy every time he swallowed hard liquor. He loved the feeling of drinking and he needed it as much as he needed air.

He could still remember the first time he experienced the taste of alcohol. He was fourteen, still living in New Orleans, Louisiana; the southern city where he was raised. It was the night after his mother's funeral. All of his cousins and his brother were hurting and it was only reasonable for them to find something as an outlet for their pain.

They all were in the basement of the expensive mansion where they usually hung out. It was their regular spot, almost like a fort, to get away and just be boys, not thieves. That night, it was Remy's task to steal a bottle of alcohol from their father's cabinet. It was suppose to be practice for his up-coming initiation mission into the Guild.

He snuck into his father's quarters finding the liquor cabinet easily and grabbed the first bottle he saw. Then he slipped out without anyone noticing his presence. His brother, Henri, opened the bottle of bourbon whiskey and took a swig before passing it around. When it was Remy's turn he tasted it and spit it out quickly. His cousins and brother laughed at him. Remy didn't want them to think he was a baby so he took another mouthful and this time swallowed it, trying not to flinch. After that, he never put the bottle down.

Thinking about that time brought Remy's thoughts to his mother. Although, he was adopted when he was four she loved him like he was her real son. When he was little she took him everywhere. Even to her regular book meetings with the wealthy women of New Orleans. She always yelled at Jean Luc when he would discipline Remy for accidentally blowing something up or his many childish pranks, like bringing pet alligators into the house. He was a regular momma's boy and his cousins teased him for it daily. But Remy didn't mind. To him, his _mère _was the best thing that ever happened and when she died it seemed like his whole world turned upside down.

Remy grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured more into his glass. He did his ritual swish of the liquid in the glass before drinking the contents. _Eight?_

"Hey hot stuff. What's a handsome guy like you doing in a bar this time of day?"

Remy turned to the direction of the female voice behind him and nearly jumped when he saw Chewbacca staring back at him. _Mon Dieu! Dis femme is ugly. I must still be sober._ Nonetheless, Remy gave her signature smile, "Jus' enjoyin' a couple drinks, _petite_."

"Oooh! You speak French?" The woman sat on the stool next to Remy checking him out. Remy notice the woman wearing thigh high platform boots, torn netted stockings, a red mini skirt, and a white halter-top that barely held her breast in place. Her face looked like a person could peel off the layers of caked make-up she had on.

"Oui, I do."

"I love French! Why don't you tell me something, _French boy_?" She replied seductively.

"_Vous êtes très laid et je ne dormirai pas avec vous jamais_." Remy answered taking the palm of her hand and kissing it.

"Wow! What does it mean?" She asked bashfully.

"It means dat y' are de most beautiful gal I ever seen."

"Oh, _Wee-Wee_!" She chuckled flirtatiously twirling her blond hair oblivious to what Remy actually said.

"Wat's ya name, _petite_."

"Tiffany, what's yours?"

"Remy LeBeau at ya service." Remy tilted his head a little.

"So Remy, want to buy me a drink?"

"Watever de _pas aussi belle femme_ desires."

Tiffany's face brightened with delight. She waved her hand to the bartender and he walked over to them casually. "Um, sir. Can we get two shots of tequila?"

"Straight up fa me_, mon ami_." Remy added.

"No problem." The bartender began preparing their shots. He handed Tiffany a lemon slice and a shot glass filled with tequila and salt sprinkled on the side. He then handed Remy another shot glass filled with naked tequila.

"I love a strong man who can take his liquor." Tiffany said to him licking her lips.

Remy smiled suggestively, "Remy's yer man den, huh?"

"He sure is." Tiffany picked up her glass and raised it up, "To fun times!"

_To fun times!_ Remy cringed at the words. The phrase triggered memories of his life, just two years ago. It seemed as though it was only yesterday he was trying to pass the test that would gain him entrance into his father's Thieves Guild. His mission was simple, steal an expensive necklace at a convention in Paris. Even though a series of unfortunate events led him to victory in his mission, the aftermath still haunted him to this day.

He met a girl there and she had said the exact same three words to him once while they were together. Remy remembered _every word_ she said to him over that weekend. But most of all he remembered her face, the last time he saw her eyes. The expression in them was filled with hurt and ravaged with betrayal. No matter how hard Remy tried he couldn't get rid her eyes. They haunted him day in and day out. It was hard for him to live with the thought that someone had died because of him. She was innocent, too. Didn't do anything wrong but fall for him. This was the reason why Remy held every girl he met at a distance. He never got too close and as soon as he thought they were getting attach he ran. He didn't need anyone dying because of him. On person was enough to deal with.

Remy didn't return Tiffany's toast. Instead he chugged his shot down. After that, he poured more whiskey in his whiskey glass and gulped that down, too.

"Wow, that's pretty heavy drinking you got going on there, cutie." Tiffany giggled.

_Maybe_… Remy turned to Tiffany… _Nope, still ugly_. "Petite, how about y' go t' de restroom an' I will meet y' dere in ten minutes."

Tiffany let out joyous squeak and jumped out of the stool putting her hand on Remy's thigh suggestively. "I'll be waiting." She walked off and headed toward the restrooms switching her hips at every step.

_Yes, you will be waiting for a while._ Remy laughed to himself. He would never turn down a cheap fuck but the girl was too ugly when he was drunk. Who knows what she looked like when he was sober. He could just see himself pumping her and covering her face at the same time. The thought made him laugh out loud.

He poured another shot of bourbon in his glass and gulped it down. _Dis would be… eight? Yeah, eight. _Remy was enjoying another drag of his cigarette when he heard,

"LeBeau!" Remy winced and turned slowly to see a pair of angry icy blue eyes glaring back at him. "How did I know you were here?" Erik Lensherr came up next to Remy and sat on the stool next to him still glaring. "You know, when I posted bail for you yesterday I didn't mean that you should go on a binging spree!"

"Jus' _sopped_ bah t' cool off mon nerves, mon ami." Remy tried to respond coolly which was hard since he was starting to get woozy from all the liquor.

Erik scolded obviously not believing him. "You're court hearing is in an hour and you decide that you are going to drink to calm your nerves! Do I need to remind you why you have a court hearing in the first place?"

"Non, y' don'… I have a court date? Wit who?" Remy asked confused.

"You're really making my job extremely difficult right now! How do you aspect me to convince the judge not to throw your ass in jail if you come to court wasted and looking like a bum on the street corner!" Erik yelled at him with agitation.

"I'm _complelee _sober. I only had two." Remy lied holding up two fingers to Erik.

"Yeah, _sure_ you did." Erik let out an exasperated sigh.

Remy gave him his best lopsided smile, " Y' need to let loose a lil' bit. Yer too uptight. Order a drink or somet'ing. It's on me."

"Yeah, I bet." Erik opened his hand up to him. "Just give me it."

"Give y' wat?" Remy asked pretending not to know what Erik was referring to.

"Don't play stupid with me, LeBeau!"

Remy's smile disappeared and he eyed Erik's opened hand with annoyance. After a short moment of hesitation he took the fake I.D. out of his pocket and gave it to him. Erik inspected the card with a furrowed brow, "Who gave it to you?"

Remy chuckled lightly gaining his smile back, "Y' will have t' kill me t' get dat kin' of information, mon ami."

The bartender came to fill Remy's glass again but Erik stopped him, "You ever serve alcohol to this guy again and I will have you arrested for supplying alcohol to a minor, got it!" He threatened. The bartender glared at Remy and then walked away.

"Hey! Wat are y' doin'! I wasn' done yet." Remy complained.

"You're done _now_! Let's go get you a descent outfit for court before you're late." Erik grabbed Remy by the collar and pulled him toward the exit.

"Whoa, watch de trench coat, Magsy!" Remy tried to pull the collar of his brown trench coat out of Erik's grip.

"Don't call me Magsy!" Erik snapped at him not letting go of his collar.

Remy put his hands up in his defense, "D'accord, _d'accord_! Don' get all pissy, homme… Befo' we go can I go t' de bathroom? I haven' broken de seal yet."

Erik let go of him, "Fine, but hurry up!"

Remy was about to go to the restroom but stopped remembering what was waiting for him in there. The mere thought of it made him queasy. He turned back to Erik quickly, "Nevamind."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Bring in the next case." Judge Smith ordered impatiently from his bench.

"Case Number 109836-2. The State of New York vs. Remy Etienne LeBeau." The court's clerk announced. Erik made his way up to the front bench followed by a slightly sober yet decent Remy. They had found a nice black suit in Remy's closet and Erik made him wash his face with cold water to sober him up.

Judge Smith eyed Remy with irritation and then looked over some files before talking, "Mr. LeBeau you are being charged with driving while intoxicated on Friday, May 7th because you scored a _0.17_ _BAC_. You are also charged with negligence for driving with a revoked license. Your license was revoked for a period of twelve months prior to this event for two counts of DUI and one count of DWI. All three counts are of which I presided in. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Remy answered.

"Big surprise! Anyway, Officer Jason Jamison was the arresting officer. Is he present?" Judge Smith asked the court. No one responded so he continued, "Mr. LeBeau do you have and _any_ reason as to why I shouldn't lock you up right now and throw away the key?"

Remy was about to respond but Erik beat him to it. "Your Honor, can I have your permission to address the court?

Judge Smith raised his eyebrow, "And you are?"

"I'm Mr. LeBeau's probation officer, Officer Erik Lensherr. I was assigned to him a year ago after his first offense." Erik explained

"I see… Do you have an alternate sentencing for Mr. LeBeau before I deliberate?" Judge Smith asked.

"Yes, I request that he spend two years at the Xavier Rehabilitation Center for Gifted Youngsters."

"Hmm… I have heard of the facility." Judge Smith paused for a moment before continuing, "I will keep that possibility in mind before I reach my decision. Court is in recess for fifteen minutes." He vacated his bench and went into the back room.

Remy turned angrily toward to Erik, "Wat de hell, _homme_! I am not goin' t' any rehab place!"

"I'm trying to save your ass, LeBeau! You are lucky that you're not rotting in prison as we speak." Erik replied walking out of the courtroom.

"All dose arrests were jus' cause de cops don' like mutants!" Remy protested following Erik.

"You know, you have a lot of excuses for everything. It's always the cops being prejudice or the judge is a prick. It's never you!" Erik pointed out.

"Of course it isn' _moi_! As soon as dey see _mon_ eyes dey get freaked out and start makin' up reasons t' arrest me."

"So you weren't drunk all those times you were pulled over?" Erik asked stopping in his tracks and glared at Remy.

Remy thought for a moment, "So I had two or three drinks each of dose times _mais_ dat doesn' mean I was drunk! Dey jus' felt like mutant huntin' dose nights and dey found me."

Erik groaned and shook his head. As a probation officer there were so many clients he met just like Remy who had a problem but didn't want to admit it. They used every excused in the book when they got in trouble for it. All the druggies, alcoholics, and psychos were all the same; it was everyone's fault but theirs.

"Lehnsherr!" Logan called out walking up to the two men.

"Logan? I'm surprise to see you. Xavier usually sends some of his other staff members." Erik replied with a shock expression.

"Yeah well, all of them are busy so I came to pick up your next wayward mutant." Logan grunted. He gestured to Remy, "Is he it?"

"Yes, meet Remy LeBeau." Erik then turned to Remy. "Remy, this is Logan. He is one of the head staff at the Xavier Rehab center. If the judge allows you to go to rehab Logan will be escorting you there."

"But I don' want t' go t' rehab. I don' need it!" Remy objected.

"Okay, then. Tell me the longest time you have been sober." Erik challenged.

"De longest time I've been sober?" Remy repeated.

"Yes, that what I said. Since you've been in New York City how long did you go without drinking any alcoholic beverage? Just give me a number. Months, days, _hours_." Erik folded his arms waiting for Remy's answer.

"Probably a day or two." Remy shrugged.

"And you don't see a problem there?"

"Non." Remy shook his head.

"You're an alcoholic, Remy."

"Non, I'm a professional drinker." Remy replied confidently.

Erik could feel a migraine coming on. "Well, no matter what you believe you have one too many legal offenses on your file. And they all have to do with you getting pulled over for driving drunk. This recent arrest was just icing on the cake. The judge can and will send you to prison."

"Prison?" Remy questioned, "Judge Smith never sends me t' prison. Jus' an extended probation or more months added t' my revoked license. Not'ing _too_ serious."

"Are you joking! You have multiple offenses on your record. That's at least ten years!" Erik exclaimed.

"Mon Dieu!" Remy eyes widened. All Remy could think about was the horrors his friends told him about 'dropping the soap'.

"Why don't you go contemplate life, kid, while I speak to Erik for a minute?" Logan said to Remy. Remy nodded and solemnly walked back into the courtroom. "I know your trying to get a point across but you know damn well that he won't go to prison for no ten years. Did you have to scare the kid?"

"Yes." Erik replied simply.

"And what exactly is that going to do?" Logan grumbled.

"You and Xavier just don't understand. You just help the people who come knocking on your door. Or the parents who still have legal right over their kids. But there is a bigger picture. There are those who don't want help or feel they don't need it. They are the one's that require it the most. They are the other ninety percent of troubled youth in our society. Mutants already get it bad enough just being born a mutant. Having drug and alcohol problems is just another reason for society to condemn our existence."

"So are you trying to save him or the mutant reputation?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does."

"Well, look at Remy. He was trained by his father since he was a youth to be the world's greatest thief."

Logan furrowed his brow, "What?"

Erik chuckled a little. "Let's just say it's a family business."

"How do you even know this?"

"I do extensive background searches on all my clients." Erik informed.

Logan grunted, "And you do this because?"

"I have my reasons. Anyway, people wouldn't know about his unique abilities because he spends most of his time in shady bars drowning his problems in alcohol."

"I don't think the authorities would appreciate his _unique abilities_."

"I realize that. But he can use those abilities for other things. Most special ops agents are trained in his caliber."

"I understand your logic Lensherr but we can't save everybody. Have you forgotten about Victor Creed already?"

"I haven't."

"Then you should understand why Xavier offers help to anyone who _wants_ it. No one can get better if deep down they don't want to."

"Trust me, Remy wants the help. He just needed to be _strongly_ persuaded."

"Well, in any case, Chuck won't not turn him. But we don't need another Creed. You better be right about this kid or your ass is on the line." Logan warned getting annoyed with the conversation. He hated getting into the politics of things with Lehnsherr when Charles wasn't present. He always ended up sounding more like Charles than himself. It kind of scared him.

"How is Wanda progressing?" Erik asked after a moment.

"She's… improving. She's learning how to control her anger better. She doesn't want to kill you anymore, either… She still hates you, though."

"As expected. But that is a big jump from wanting my head on a silver platter."

"Yeah"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I've read over your case, Mr. LeBeau, and I have reached a decision." Judge Smith began from his bench seat. "After consideration of all that was presented to me today I sentence you to serve two years at the Attica Correctional Facility in Upstate New York."

"_Merde_!" Remy cursed out loud. "_Mais_ –"

"I am not done yet, Mr. LeBeau!" Judge Smith shouted at him. Remy closed his mouth instantly. "I am, however, reversing this sentence. Instead, you will enter the two year program at Xavier Rehabilitation Center for Gifted Youngsters for your alcohol addiction. I have strong belief that, if giving the chance, people can change. So I'm giving you this one _last_ chance. I suggest you take this opportunity to get the proper help you need and to better yourself in life. I'm also ordering that your probation officer, Erik Lensherr, give monthly updates of your progress at scheduled court hearings on your behalf. If you fail to complete this program your original sentence will be reinstated. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oui! Merci, y' honor." Remy answered some what relieved. At least he wasn't going to prison. Even though the thought of rehab wasn't in his best interest, he would take it over prison any day.

"You are now in the custody of the rehab center. You have ten hours to enroll into center in Bayville, New York. And Mr. LeBeau, I never, ever, want to see you in my court again. Case dismissed." The judge hit his gavel. "Next case, please."

Remy and Erik moved out of the way and met Logan and another officer at the door.

"I already signed you out. Let's go. "Logan grunted walking out of the courtroom.

Remy turned to Erik and smiled, "I guess I will see y' lata' on dis month, mon ami."

Erik nodded, "Indeed. Do you think you can handle rehab for two years?"

Remy shrugged. "It shouldn't be too hard." He turned and followed Logan out of the courtroom. Erik looked at him and frowned. He had no idea.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it for now… Next up is Jean Grey. Thank You Slickboy444 for all the information! After that, they all will come together under one roof and you will see how the facility actually operates and meet more of the staff members. Also how the druggies handle their withdrawal periods and Kitty's first step in loving herself.**

**Please Review! Tell me your thoughts, concerns, _feelings…_**


	4. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or any other Marvel Character. If I did the movie wouldn't suck so badly!

**Thank you all, once again, for the reviews. Even for the ones that had nothing to do with the story. Now I know why fan fiction gives the option of turning off anonymous reviews. People abuse that power to write absolute nonsense. **

**I did my best to reply but if I didn't reply to you, go ahead and yell at me. **

**Finally! **Sorry it took me so long to update. Had an arm injury and it's a little annoying to write a story with one arm. Blah..

Well things have changed in my life since my last update. I graduated college, yay! Which doesn't really matter right now cause I'm going back in September for more learning. Will it ever end!

But enough about me… Here is the long awaited chapter 4. Sorry it had to take two and half months… _I wonder if anyone is still reading this…_

For your own knowledge:

"Normal speak"

"_Emphasis of words_"

'_Voices only heard in the person's head'_

_A person's own thoughts_

**E#$**

**Chapter 4: Breaking Point**

_The room was too small._

That's all that kept going through her mind while she sat on the floor breathing heavily. She needed to get out and fast. She just couldn't stay in the room, it was too small.

With annoyance she used her teeth to peel off her gloves welcoming the cool air onto her fingers. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans nervously, wishing her skin didn't feel so clammy. She hated sweating. She hated being trapped. The room was too small and she needed to get out.

She needed a fix. She had to have it. If she could just feel the heroine pumping through her veins she would be fine. She could get through anything high. She was strong when she was high. Now she was weak. The weak can't protect themselves. The weak felt pain. Her legs hurt. She was weak and cold and hot. She needed her drugs.

The Goth looked around the room surveying it. There were two beds, two doors…no, three doors. The walls were close together, almost touching her. She instantly shuffled to one of the doors and tried to turn the knobs. It was locked. They locked her in and took away her stash.

'_You're trapped with us.'_

"Let meh the fuck out of here!" She screamed banging on the door as hard as she could. She stopped banging and put her ear to the door. No one answered. She jiggled the handle again. "You don't understand! I can't stay in here!" She pleaded against the door. No one answered. She was left alone.

'_Let me out.'_

"Leave meh alone!" She snapped.

Dilated eyes scanned the room again looking for another way out. She noticed her black duffle bags on the floor in front her. Stumbling to the bag she hoped her mother was stupid enough not to see small pouch in one of her jeans pocket. She hurriedly emptied the bag throwing all of her clothing around the room. She made sure she checked every pocket. Down on her knees she dragged her hands through the blue carpet hoping to find something that dropped. She found nothing.

'_You couldn't trap us forever.'_

'_No more drugs to lock us in!'_

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Getting more desperate she moved to next bag and opened it dumping everything on the floor. "What the fuck is this?" She growled observing the various bags of chips and boxes of cookies. With an exasperated cry she jumped up and started kicking all the garbage out her way.

She stalked over toward the small window in the corner and stopped at the dresser when something caught her eye. It was a picture of her brother. She stared at the picture for a moment observing every detail. Blue fur, blue jeans, black shirt, smiling face… _what the fuck is he so happy about?_

Bare hands grabbed the picture as tears dripped down her face. With a frustrated cry she flung the picture frame to the wall. Hearing glass shatter she slid unto the floor drawing her knees to her chest rocking her body back and forth. She was alone. Alone and afraid of what she would be without her drugs.

'_You can't trap us forever.'_

She needed her drugs.

&(&

"NO!" Logan growled as he stalked into the front doors of the Rehab center.

"Non! _Why?_" Remy whined following the gruff man into the mansion.

"Because you can't have guitars and other items that might pose a threat to you for at least two months while you're here. That's _why_. So stop asking me questions." Logan explained with very much agitation in his voice. It had been two hours… _only two God damn hours_ and already the Cajun teenager was getting on his nerves.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Wat kin'a threat?"

"You might try to hang yourself with the strings." Logan replied curtly.

Remy made a face. "Really? Dat's insane! I can' live wit'out mon music, homme. I would never try t' kill myself wit' a guitar sting."

"Sorry to hear that." Logan mumbled.

"Can I a' least smoke?" Remy asked. He actually did need a smoke at the moment. A severe headache was growing in his head given that it had been three hours since his last drink. Sobriety was going to be a bitch.

"It depends on what you're planning on smoking." Logan replied.

"Cigarettes?"

"That's fine but only outside and away from other patients."

Remy sighed, "Anyt'ing else I need t' know about dis place?"

"You will read all about that stuff in the handbook we give out during orientation. First thing first, detox."

"Can't wait." Remy mumbled wondering what the hell Erik had signed him up for. His worry soon turned into curiosity as he surveyed the gigantic foyer they had just entered. The place looked like nothing he would imagine to be a rehab center. In fact, it looked more like someone's billion dollar home than a place for addicts.

The floor was garnished with mostly white marble tiles and a few green and red ones to make rectangular designs. Further into the center of the foyer were two grand stairways arching away but meeting at the round banister on the second floor. The walls were a smooth cream color and gently illuminated by soft wall lights that resembled old-fashioned lanterns. The walls on the first floor in the middle of the stairway were finished with rose red oak and lead to another hallway. Above him was the most extravagant grand chandelier he had ever seen. Many antique paintings hung on the walls giving the place a lavish appearance.

"Never been in a mansion before?" Logan asked after watching Remy study the area. Most patients did same thing… if they could get them in the building without a fight, which was very rare.

Remy turned to Logan and shook his head. "Non, au contraire, it reminds me of mon home in New Arwlins."

"So you're a rich kid, huh?" Logan grunted.

Remy shrugged. "Oui, y' can say dat." Logan had no idea what kind of background the kid came from and Remy had no intentions of sharing his life's story with anyone anytime soon.

Logan nodded, "Then, you shouldn't be too excited about this place."

"I guess…Jus' dat I expected a rehab center t' have white walls and smell like a hospital. You know, like de kin' of places on tv."

"Well, we do things kind of differently here, Mr. LeBeau." Remy turned to his left to see an old bald guy with a green blazer, black shirt and slacks coming toward him in a wheel chair. Behind him was a brown skin middle-aged woman with long white hair. She was wearing a long yellow sun dress and brown sandals.

"Ya de homme dat own dis place?"

"Yes, I am Charles Xavier. Welcome to the beginning of long but needed journey." Charles said as he shook Remy's hand. He gestured behind him, "This is Ororo Munroe. She is the head counselor here for substance abuse. I'm sure you will get to know her quit well."

"Bonjour madam." Remy did a little bow before her.

Ororo cocked an eyebrow at his formal gesture. "Nice to meet you, child. Come along now, we have to get you situated." She made her way toward the stairs and Remy reluctantly followed.

Logan watched them leave and then turned to Charles, "I don't know about him, Chuck. He doesn't seem like the remedial type. Plus, he's already getting on my nerves. I might gut him if he doesn't watch it."

Xavier clasped his hands in front of him and nodded, "He won't be easy to help but we will try nonetheless. Please, have a little patience, Logan."

"I'm not promising anything." Logan groaned.

Xavier sighed. "Very well, I must meet with Dr. McCoy in the MedBay before I leave for appointment. Why don't you go check if our young Rogue is ready to make her grand appearance?"

"Sure." Logan grunted, "Actually first I'm going to the office. Just to make sure it hasn't been destroyed yet."

Xavier let out a little chuckle as he rolled away, "That would be wise."

Logan made his way through the foyer into the main hall. As he neared the office he could hear music. When he got to glass door he reluctantly opened it to see their newly hired Asian American intern's feet propped up on the desk, popping bubble gum, head bobbing to the beat of the music, and filing her nails. There were numerous papers on the desk and the radio on top the window sill was blasting pop music.

Apparently, fifteen year old Jubilation Lee didn't notice Logan's presence in the room or she would of stop filing her nails and actually start doing work. She was glad that Professor talked Logan into giving her the job for the summer. Maybe now she would make enough money to buy more clothes and get rid of the stuff she came with six months ago. She was currently wearing blue jeans and white tank top. Clothing didn't do justice to her fashion sense in her eyes.

Suddenly the phone rang and Jubilee put down her file to answer it. "Hello, suicide hotline, please hold." Jubilee cheerfully spoke into the receiver before hitting the red hold button and returning to filing her nails.

Logan let out an irritated grunt before walking to the radio and cutting it off. "We better _not_ have a suicide hotline!"

Jubilee jumped hearing Logan's voice and turned to him smiling sheepishly, "Oh hey, Mr. Logan. I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy playing that crappy music and taking care of your nails. Haven't I told you already that this isn't your personal beauty parlor and that _better_ not be the way you answer the phone."

Jubilee's eyes widened, "Oh, of course not! I always answer the phone in a professional manner. It's just that after six o'clock it's usually only telemarketers calling. After awhile it gets annoying so I just have a little fun. I mean, there's no harm in it because it's just a joke and they don't deserve my attention, anyway. And it's not like I hang up on them or anything, I just put them on hold and let them take the hint and hang up themselves. Besides they are so annoying! Calling and calling all day long trying to sell all kinds of useless things that have nothing to do with…"

Logan put his hand to his head feeling a headache coming on, "Jubilee!" He growled.

Jubilee stopped blabbing, "Yes, Mr. Logan?"

"I don't care. Just don't do it again. You never know who could be calling at any time."

"Okay. Got it." Jubilee nodded and went back to filing her nails.

Logan let out another groan. Whoever talked him into letting one of the kids be a secretary in the office was going to get an ear full. "Did anyone call for me while I was out of the office?"

"Yep." Jubilee answered not bothering to look up from her activities.

"Well did they leave any messages?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you write them down?"

"Yep."

Logan waited for a moment before speaking, "Can I have my messages?"

"Oh sure, sorry." Jubilee turned red with embarrassment as she gathered a bunch of small crinkly papers from off the desk and handed them to Logan.

"Thanks." Logan grumbled glaring at the pink writing with heart dotted 'i's. He stalked into his office and closed the door behind him. Rounding around his desk he sat down in the chair, placing the messages down, and propped his feet up on the desk closing his eyes. _Ahh peace_…

His office was your ordinary office equipped with all the things necessary like a desk, nice comfy leather chair, computer, file cabinet, mini fridge, pictures of past and present students, and 20" TV.

However, to Logan, the room was more than just an office, it was his sanctuary. His get away from the whole center. It's not like Logan didn't like his job, he couldn't think of himself doing anything else in life.

But sometimes a person just needed to get away from the crocodile tears, the incompetent teenagers, the mutant haters, the attention-seeking brats, the sappy stories, the insane rationalist, the hard-headed rebels, the up-tight parents, the ungrateful little monsters, and the tight-ass do-gooders.

Out of the blue Logan's door swings opens and in steps Scott Summers dressed in a dark gray business suit, white shirt and gray tie. His ruby-quartz shades graced his face preventing his uncontrolled mutation from harming anyone.

"How do I look?" Scott asked stretching his arms out to his sides.

Logan let out a low growl and opened his eyes, "Nice." He answered with little to no enthusiasm.

Scott must not have not have notice this because a bright smile grew on his face. "Thanks! I'm going with Professor Xavier on my first home intervention and I have to look as presentable as possible."

Logan nodded. Scott was twenty-three and a third year medical student who happen to come to the rehab center looking for a place to start his psychology residency. Of course Charles hired him on the spot. Scott had started out as secondary staff member only leading AA or NA meetings but now he was in training to be one of the head counselors at the center.

"Hey Scott. Looking good!" Jubilee smiled poking her head into Logan's office.

"Thanks, wish me luck." Scott waved at the two and hurried out of the office.

"Good luck!" Jubilee called out to him and then turned back to Logan, "Logan, I'm going to go get ready for dinner if that's okay."

"That's fine, sparky." Logan replied nonchalantly.

Jubilee made a face, "Aww, Not the crappy nicknames again." Jubilee turned to go but remembered something and then turned around again, "I almost forgot. Piotr contacted you earlier and said there was a lot of commotion coming from the new girl's room. I think she went psycho or something."

Logan shot up from his seat, "When was this?"

"Uh, just a few seconds ago." Jubilee answered as Logan dashed out of the room.

"That's weird." Jubilee said to herself watching him leave, "Weird enough to be interesting." She smirked and hurried after Logan to the holding rooms.

Jean Grey looked into the small square mirror over the sink observing her appearance in the empty bathroom. Her long silky red hair was pulled back neatly in a low ponytail. Her alluring green eyes sparkled brightly contrast to her perfect vanilla complexion. Her thin glossy lips showed no signs of chapping and her soft skin glowed with angelic radiance showing no signs of bumps or blemishes.

Her figure was flawless; thin, tall, with curves… the perfect body. Any person would look at Jean and say she was beautiful. She easily made friends because of her friendly personality and her caring attitude. She was one those people that everyone liked, that everyone wanted to be.

Jean moved a piece of lint from her red polo shirt and rubbed down her black slacks to smooth out the material. Most students hated wearing the bookstore uniforms because of its old-fashion appearance but Jean somehow made it look good. She carried herself with an air of confidence and charisma that permitted her to look good in anything.

She moved her focus from her image to the object that she pulled from her pants' pocket. She held tightly onto the small brown bottle with white cap but didn't open it. At that moment she was debating on whether she _should_ open the bottle of pills or leave it close. It was no doubt that she needed them. She was irritated and tired as all hell from a long day of work and school.

She glimpsed at the time on her wristwatch. It was 8:30pm, four hours had past since her last dosage and she was already craving. Jean sighed and opened the bottle shaking four white pills into her hand before placing the bottle back in her pocket.

Even though, her day had begun at six in the morning it wasn't going to end anytime soon. She had to write a research paper and study for her first final the next day. Sleep would not be an option tonight. It was hardly ever an option and she couldn't stay up on caffeine alone.

It had been a year and some months since she started taking adderall. Everyday she told herself to quit. Unfortunately, everyday she would take at least seven pills. Jean knew she was an addict and she didn't like it one bit. It seemed as though all her will-power was gone. She had sold it away to be what her parents expected.

Her parents were both successful doctors. Her mother practiced emergency medicine and her father was a well renowned cardiovascular surgeon. Jean looked up to her parents, entirely. It was only natural for her to be swayed in medical direction. Her parents both attended NYU for pre-med and medical school so Jean decided to go there also. Jean would do anything to please her parents even if meant giving up her aspiration to be scientist in order to make them happy.

Jean used adderall mostly to get her through her pre-med program. She went from a B student at the end of her freshmen year to getting 4.0s every semester. She was also star player on the female Lacrosse team. She was even president of the Women in Leadership Organization and a member of other various student clubs. It can definitely be said that Jean had a busy life.

Jean opened her hand and looked down at the orange and white capsules. The red head had promised herself over and over again that she will quit or at least slow down on the amount of pills she took but it was easier said then done. Each time she would try she would only make it an hour before surrendering to her habit.

It didn't start out this way. In the beginning she would only take two when she needed to study for a long period of time. Now, she was taking seven 20mg adderall capsules to get through the day.

She was introduced to adderall when she was thirteen. It was during the time her mutation developed and her psychiatrist gave her adderall to help her concentrate and suppressed the headaches. Her parents, being doctors, knew that adderall was used to treat ADD and they were insulted. They concluded the psychiatrist didn't understand anything about mutants and took Jean off the pills.

When Jean was a sophomore in college and had to study for finals she recalled her friends telling her about taking adderall to help them cram. She was desperate for good grades and remembered she still had a prescription from six years ago. After searching for them she found the old bottle in the back of the medicine cabinet. It was a new Jean from then on.

She was quite aware of the negative affects that adderall was having on her. She didn't eat as often as she should because adderall deadened her appetite. She didn't sleep. She was usually too keyed up to sleep. The longest she had slept in months was two hours a night.

But the worst part was when she didn't have adderall. Her body would start to go through withdrawal and she would get agitated, dizzy, and somewhat paranoid. Her powers were almost uncontrollable during her dry spells. She would start hearing people's thoughts without much effort. At times the thoughts would get so overwhelming that she would a have a hard time concentrating or develop severe headaches. It was harder for other people to be around her during these times.

Jean straightened when she heard someone walk into the bathroom. She quickly slipped the capsules into her pocket and turned on the faucet pretending she was washing her hands. Lillian, one of the student workers, came into the bathroom and went to adjacent sink.

"Omigod! I'm so glad work is over. It was so busy today." Lillian whined flipping her blond hair over shoulders and turning on the sink to wash her hands.

"Yeah." Jean nodded slightly and closed the faucet thinking on how Lillian just stayed in the back and read magazines while the rest of the staff did the actual work.

Lillian opened her bag and started to touch up her make up. "So, do you and your _boy toy_ have anything planned for tonight?"

Jean shook her head. "Nope. I have a lot of studying tonight anyway."

"That sucks." Lillian replied seeming not to care about her answer. _'What the cutest guy in school is doing with a nerd like you is beyond me.'_

Jean exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. She had taught herself how to not react to the random thoughts that entered her head especially when she couldn't control hearing people's thoughts. A neutral face will keep people from becoming suspicious of her being a mutant.

Lillian let out a yelp and jumped back as her sink faucet sprayed water all over her closed. "What the hell!"

Jean pretended to be remorseful, "Oh no! I forgot to tell you that the faucet over there was acting up. Here, let me get you some paper towels." Jean tore two paper towels from dispenser and handed them to Lillian.

"Thanks." Lillian mumbled taking the paper towels from Jean and rubbing the front of her shirt.

"No prob. Well see ya later." Jean turned to the door and walked out smiling.

&(

"Well, what you want from me! Do you honestly think I would just drop everything _I _have to do and go to some stupid frat party with you!" Jean screamed in the phone. Her left hand grasped the car wheel tighter as she zoomed down a dark road in Long Island, New York.

"You're being selfish!" Jean screamed after listening to his reply. He said something again that only made Jean's temper boil, "I can't believe you! All you ever do is party all night and sleep all day. Then you expect me to drop everything that I have to do and go play your stupid drinking games with your idiotic friends."

Jean rolled her eyes and he defended his friends. "They are idiots! And you're an even bigger one for hanging out with them." She listened again at his ranting.

"Don't talk about her like that! My friends are way more sophisticated then the assholes you hang with."

"Oh grow up!"

"Are you kidding me! I do shit for you all the time. I put off two essays just to go to _your_ game Monday, which you guys didn't win, I might add. And didn't we have lunch together yesterday afternoon? I could have done something else, like studying for the test I had later that day, but I didn't. I choose to hang out with my boyfriend sacrificing the other things I needed to do. But I guess you don't see it that way cause you're such a s_elfish bastard_ and you think that my whole fucking life revolves around you!"

"I have homework to do. Plus, I need to work on my presentation for tomor–"

"Of course it's important! It may not be to you but it is to me!"

"I couldn't have done anything earlier. If you haven't forgotten I had class all morning, a lacrosse game, and I just got off of work."

"You know you are being really inconsiderate right now."

"Oh go to hell!"

"Duncan! Duncan!" Jean pulled her face from the phone and looked at the screen. "He hung up on me!" Jean screamed throwing phone somewhere in the car. She turned her attention back to road just in time to come to an abrupt halt at a newly turned red light.

"Just fucking great! I get stuck at longest stop light in the whole God damn state of New York!" Jean lashed out slamming her hands angrily on the steering wheel.

Her phone rang and she used her telekinesis to bring it to her hand. Flipping it open Jean asked out of frustration. "What!"

"Whoa there, hun. I call in peace." Taryn Fujioka replied.

"Oh, sorry Taryn. I thought you were Duncan."

"Really? Do I sound like a d_ouche bag_ to you or something?" Taryn replied sounding a little appalled by the name.

Jean rolled her eyes, "You're talking about my boyfriend there."

"I don't know why you keep calling him that. In my eyes he's just a douche."

"Taryn!" Jean scolded. She sighed when the light finally turned green and continued driving.

"Sorry, hun. I call it how I see it and your boyfriend is equivalent to a douche."

Jean groaned, "I really wish my boyfriend and my best friend can find a way to get along."

"Get a better boyfriend and I can make all your dreams come true."

Jean made a face at her comment. "Whatever… you're calling because?"

"I'm calling _because_ you and I have a date tonight that _you_ have yet to reach to."

"A date?" Jean starting raking her brain trying to figure out what Taryn was talking about.

"Remember? You, me, a biochemistry book."

"…"

"Jean Grey, we have a test next week and you were supposed to study with me!"

"Fucking A! I completely forgot." Jean growled.

Taryn let out a sigh, "Calm down, girl! You've been doing that a lot lately. Getting all crabby and forgetting stuff. I'm a little worried."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I got a lot on my plate this year and it's getting harder to keep track of everything." Jean apologized.

"I've realized this. You're insane by the way."

"Please spare me the lecture. I'm sorry but we have to put off studying for the test until tomorrow. I'm going to pull an all-nighter for toxicology." Jean replied.

"Eww. You should have called off from work and just studied during the day like normal people." Taryn teased.

Jean laughed, "A lot of college students cram during the night."

"Yeah, I guess. I can't do it, though. By the time midnight hits I want to shoot myself. How the hell do you stay up all night, anyway? I'm already beat from the lax game today."

""I'm a little tired."

"You should be crazy tired. Falling on your ass tired."

"You're an idiot." Jean snorted.

"Thanks, now back to the lax game. You scored like half the points. I thought you were playing for your life or something. Where the hell did you get all that energy from? This morning you looked like you were sleepwalking."

"I guess it's my competitive nature. I hate to lose and I will do my best to make sure I don't."

"I can tell. I saw you whacked number 40 in the knee when she was trying to block you."

"I did not, Taryn!"

"You did so! I was watching you Ms. Grey."

"Your head is supposed to be in the game." Jean jeered.

"And you're supposed to play with good sportsmanship." Taryn quickly retorted.

Jean thought for a moment before answering, "Fine, but she deserved it."

Taryn let out a giggle. "I know. Does Columbia bitches were playing for blood. That game was viscous. But we won anyway!" She cheered.

"We sure did!"

"And you did good out there, kid."

Jean rolled her eyes, "Thanks coach."

"Shut up! Anyways, I'm currently at the kitchen table soaking my feet in a bucket of hot water with my biochem book in front of me. I think I might hit the hay soon since _you're_ not coming anymore."

"I'm sorry, again. I will make it up to you I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, you better. Have fun learning until the crack of dawn. When you're walking into class tomorrow morning like a zombie again you will realize that sleep was a better option."

"Whatever, staying up and getting an A is more important than sleeping and getting a C." Jean didn't tell Taryn about her extra help for those late nights.

"I will take a C any day. It's still a passing grade you geek."

"I am not a geek!"

"Yeah you are. But seriously, you have to slow down just a little girl. All this work will burn you out. And you know I can't survive college without you."

"I know. I'm not going to get burn out. Just working extra hard, that's all."

"That better be all."

"It is! Trust me, I know when to stop and take a rest."

"Uh-huh, don't forget practice tomorrow at four."

"I won't. Ooo, I got to hang up now. I'm on my street and if my mom sees me on my phone and driving she will have a nervous breakdown."

Taryn snickered, "I can see it now! Mrs. Grey freakin' out as usual."

Jean and Taryn mock together, "Do you know how many kids these days come into the emergency room from car accidents because of cellular phones!" They both burst out into laughter

"Okay, talk to ya tomorrow, Jean,"

"Bye." Jean hung up the phone and sighed. She felt bad for standing Taryn up but it made more sense contributing all her time to a test tomorrow than studying for a exam a week away.

Jean pulled up into her driveway and noticed that both of parents' cars were parked in the driveway. What surprised her was that a gray Dodge Caravan was parked behind them. She figured her parents probably invited one of their colleagues at the hospital home for dinner. They usually told her in advance about these things so she wouldn't get home so late but they may have forgotten to inform her this time.

Jean was not in the mood entertain any guest so she decided to enter the house through the kitchen door. When she opened the door she noticed that no one was in the kitchen or the dining room. In fact, it seemed like no one had eaten dinner that night. She shrugged it off putting her car keys down and moving to the stairs to get ready to study.

Before she could get up one stair a voice came from behind her, "Jean."

Jean turned around to see her mother still dressed in work clothes standing behind her. "Hey mom. I didn't see you."

Dr. Elaine Grey nodded shortly, "I heard you come in."

"Oh, I was going to say hi and stuff but I figured you and dad had guest. Didn't want to interrupt" Jean replied starting to climb the stairs again.

"Jean, why don't you come in the living room. We need to talk to you." Elaine said and walked into the living room before Jean could reply. Jean noticed her mom was acting a little weird but reluctantly followed her.

"Mom, I have a test tomorrow and I need to study. Can't this wait until…?" Jean stopped talking when she saw her mom sit in between her dad and her sister. Her dad had a gloomy look on his face and her sister's faced look flushed with anger. For some reason her mother's face lacked any emotion. Jean began to get a little worried. The last time her whole family gathered in the living room like this was to tell her that her grandmother died.

She looked at the other armchair to see a guy that looked around her age wearing dark red shades and in a business suit. Jean couldn't help but notice that guy looked pretty hot. Next to him was an elderly man in a wheel chair. "Hi." Jean waved nervously at the two men.

"Hi Jean. My name is Charles Xavier and this is Scott Summers." The elderly man gestured to the younger man next to him.

Scott cleared his throat nervously, "Good evening."

"Jean, take a seat." Elaine pointed to an armchair next to where Jean was standing.

Jean did as she was told looking warily at her family. She tried to read their minds but for some reason she was getting through to anyone. "Wha-What's going on?"

"I don't understand why I have to be here." Fourteen year old Sara Grey huffed sinking more into the couch.

"It's important that the whole family is here for this." Elaine explained calmly.

"Here for what? What aren't you telling me?" Jean asked looking back and forth between her parents.

Her attention turned to Charles Xavier's voice. "Mrs. Grey why don't you explain to you daughter what's going on?"

"Mom? Dad? Why is everyone staring at me and who exactly are these people?" Jean was starting to get suspicious of the situation.

"These are people who might be able to help us… you with your problem." Elaine explained slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Jean felt her stomach tighten. She was praying that her mother wasn't talking about her mutation. She didn't need more people coming to figure out why she was more 'different' than the rest of the family. She had had enough of the poking and prodding for one lifetime.

Jean watched as her mother took out an empty Rx container. "I found this in the trash. It's a prescription for adderall in your name." Elaine didn't break eye contact with Jean as she spoke.

"Oh, well, I-I only used them to study for the big exams like finals and stuff. It's hardly a problem and if it bothers you I won't use them again –"

Jean stopped talking as Elaine started piling more empty Rx bottles on the table from a plastic bag. "This is what you call hardly a problem? Eight empty bottles I have collected from your room in just one week! The labels say that each of these was filled with 24 capsules. Where did it all go!"

Jean's face flushed with anger and embarrassment, "You know there is a thing called privacy and you just violated that. I can't believe you went through my trash!"

"And I can't believe that you would do something as stupid as getting hooked on amphetamines! What the hell were you thinking!" Elaine snapped at her daughter.

"I'm not hooked on anything." Jean defended herself.

Elaine folded her arms on her chest, "Fine then. Empty your pockets."

"What?" Jean scrunched in her nose.

"You heard what I said."

Without a word Jean shoved her hands in her pockets and pulled out the prescription container and the few capsules she was meaning to take after work.

Sara rolled her eyes, "You're such a liar! I always knew you were hiding something. No one is that perfect naturally!"

"Why don't you shut up!" Jean barked at her sister.

"Why don't you make me!" Sara bit back.

"Okay you two! That's enough." Elaine ordered.

"So is this some kind of 'gang up on Jean day' and these two are here to be witnesses!" Jean yelled.

"It's an intervention you idiot." Sara sneered.

Jean jumped out of her seat, "I don't have time for this!"

"Sit down and be quiet." John ordered sternly finally speaking since Jean entered the room. The severity of his voice caused Jean to stop in her tracks and obey his orders. Her father hardly ever got angry and to think she was the cause of it made her a little upset.

"I think we need to move away from the yelling and talk this out with Jean. Why don't each you take turns expressing to Jean how you feel about the whole situation?" Charles offered.

Sara responded, "Fine, I'll start." Sara stood up and looked at Jean. "I think you're a fake! Mom and Dad always tell me 'Why don't you be more like your sister' and blah blah blah! I get the heat for every stupid thing I do and everyone always worships you! You never get in trouble. I'm tired of living in you stupid 'Miss Perfect' shadow! I'm glad that now everyone sees you for who you really are.

You're not perfect. You're anything but! Just because you have your stupid mutant abilities doesn't mean your God's gift to the world. What you are is a loser, a copout, a liar. You're no better than the drug addicts on the streets. I'm done with you. For now on I don't have a sister!" Sara stalks out the room and Jean watched her go speechless. Sure they had their spats. Sara had begun to resent Jean after they found out she was a mutant. But this, this was cruel.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that last part." Elaine began, "But I mean it when I say I am infuriated with you. Was it so bad for you that you had to resort to shoving pills down your throat? You know what; I want to know what in your right mind would make you resort to drugs. Why did you do it, Jean? …To get high? Because your buddies were doing it? Were you bored? Why?... Come on, tell me. I really want to hear this." Elaine folded her arms waiting for Jean to answer.

Jean could feel tears stinging her eyes, "I don't know." She mumbled.

"_You don't know_. Of course you don't know! You never know!" Elaine yelled.

"Mom, it's not that serious! It's not like I'm addicted to heroine or cocaine. It's just pills." Jean reasoned.

"Are you that dense, Jean? Whether it's pills or marijuana, they are all drugs. Drugs destroy your body."

"I know that!"

"Obviously you don't or else you wouldn't be taking adderall. You use to be able to talk to me, Jean. You would tell me everything. Now it seems like I don't even know who you are. _Who are you!_ Where is the girl that I raised? Where is my smart daughter who could hold the world on her shoulders? The girl who had everything going for her? Did you actually think that using drugs was going to help you in life?"

"What was I supposed to do!" Jean exploded. "Do you think its easy being your daughter? Well, it's not! _I_ have to live up to expectations of the eldest daughter of two of the best doctors in the whole freakin world! _I_ have to set a good example for my little sister. _I_ _have_ to become a doctor! I _have_ to go to NYU. I _have_ to maintain excellent grades to keep my excellent scholarships so I can pay for my excellent school. That means studying my ass off day and night until I scream! I have to be in these stupid groups because my parents were in them. I have to manage my time between school, work, and sports. All that pressure is on me and only me!"

"Jean that is not an excuse!" Elaine argued, "You didn't come to us. You didn't say anything about your workload. If you don't say something to us how are we expected to know that you were feeling this way?"

Jean sighed, "You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Then make me understand!"

"I wanted to make you guys proud. It's already bad enough that I was a mutant. Failing at what you wanted me to be would just make things worse."

Elaine frowned and softened her voice, "Jean, we don't care that you have those abilities. We never did."

Jean looked away from her mother feeling tears slide down her cheeks. The room grew silent until John decided to speak.

"Jean, I'm disappointed in you." John said. Jean choked out a sob hearing her father say those words. "We taught you better this. The thought of my own daughter doing drugs to help her get by in life just tears me apart. Adderall is made for people with attention problems. You have no such problem. Just because you were having difficulty with your studies doesn't mean you have to take pills to help you.

You could have come to us. We are your parents and we would have been able to help you. You didn't need those scholarships. Your mother and I can pay for your school... Jean, you have to learn how to ask for help. You weren't born perfect and it's okay to need help sometimes. I don't know what else to say to you."

"I just need to know how long you've been using and where have you been getting the adderall from?" Charles asked Jean.

"And no more lies this time." Elaine added.

Jean wiped a few tears from her face before answering, "I've been using for a year, I think. I used my old prescription from a few years ago the first time. Then I went to a clinic to get something for concentration. They gave me more adderall and I've been refilling my prescription at various places ever since."

"I can't believe this." Elaine uttered in awe. "How come our insurance didn't pick this up?"

Jean sighed, "I've been paying for it out of pocket. That's why I work at the bookstore."

Elaine snorted, "And here I was thinking you got a job because you were bored."

"How many do you take during the day?" Charles questioned.

Jean arched her eyebrow, "Why do you need to know?"

"Just answer the question." Elaine ordered sharply.

"It's just to understand the severity of your addiction." Scott explained politely.

Jean nodded in understanding, "Um, right now it's between five and seven pills. Depending on what I have to do that day."

Elaine gasps, "Goodness Jean, didn't you feel the negative effects of the pills on your body."

"Yeah." Jean bit her lip looking down at the floor. She couldn't take the look of disappointment in her parents' faces any longer.

"Then why did you keep doing it?"

Jean felt tears well up in her eyes once again, "Because, I-I can't stop." She gushed out and then started to sob. Within a moment she felt arms around her pull her into an embrace.

Looking up she saw her mother eyes filled with tears also.

"Jean, we love you so much and your dad and I don't want to see anything happen to you. I see all kinds of things come through the emergency doors and the thought of one day it being you or Sara scares me. This whole situation is scaring me right now."

"You need help, sweetie." John said standing up and coming to her side taking Jean's left hand, "And we will make sure you get it."

"That's where we come in Jean." Xavier stated, "We're here to offer you a chance to get the assistance you need to get rid of your addiction and become a stronger person."

Jean sniffled, "You run a rehab center or something?"

"Precisely. If you want to get help we will give it to you."

"Even if I was mutant?" Jean asked.

'_I am also a mutant.'_ Jean eyes widened hearing the words flow threw her head.

'_You're a telepath, too?'_ Jean asked Xavier telepathically.

'_Yes. I heard that you have telekinesis as well. We also help our patients learn how to control and use their powers more efficiently.'_

Jean nodded. "So do I go at the end of this month or something?"

Elaine shook her head, "No, you go now."

Jean jumped up and turned her parents, "I can't go now! I have classes to take. I have friends and my boyfriend– my team is counting on me. We have a few more games left in the season. I can't just leave school. I work hard to get were I am now."

Elaine narrowed her eyes, "No, you didn't _work hard_. You cheated to get where you are now."

"The program is only two years–" John began.

"Only two years! Two years is a long time. I don't think it takes two years to get clean." Jean protested.

"Well, it's not just a program to get you clean." Scott explained, "If it was just that you will be gone for a month. We also help you learn how to gain your self-control back and improve your self-esteem–"

"That sounds great and dandy but I don't think it's for me. I haven't finished school yet. By the time I'm done being 'rehabilitated' I will be so far behind."

"You can't worry about school right now. Your health is more important and not up for debate." Elaine insisted.

"Mom, this is not fair!" Jean cried.

John sighed, "Jean, you are above the age of eighteen so as much as we want to we can't force you to go. But if you value your health and life you will take this opportunity to go to rehab. There's not much you can do in school if you're dead."

Jean took that moment to leave the room and rush into the kitchen. It felt like it only took one moment for her whole life to crumble down before her. She began to pace back and forth trying to clear her mind and think straight.

Was she really going to listen to her parents and put her life on hold to join some program that would help her with her addiction? She knew couldn't kill her addiction on her own but two years was just too long.

"Seems scary doesn't it?" Jean turned to see Scott standing in the doorway.

"You don't even know the half of it." Jean mumbled taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Scott step a little a closer. "You have some impressive powers."

Jean lifted and eyebrow, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you kind of have your own orbit going on right now." Scott responded half smiling.

Jean looked at him confused and then looked around. She didn't realize that all the appliances in the kitchen where whirling around her. Her powers probably got out of hand due to her stress level rising. Jean sighed and all the appliances began to settle back on the counters. "Sorry." Jean muttered rubbing her temples.

"Doesn't bother me much... So you play sports right?" Scott asked sitting across from Jean.

Jean nodded, "Yeah… Look, I know you're trying to get me to go to your rehab center but it's not going to work on me. So don't even attempt one your prepared motivational speeches, okay?"

Scott lifted his hands up in defense, "Hey, I'm sure you're old enough to make your own decisions. I would never force or persuade someone to do something they didn't want to do."

Jean cocked her head to the side, "Really, then why did you come into the kitchen after me?"

"Because, I _know_ you want help." Scott replied confidently.

Jean rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you can read minds, too."

Scott shook his head, "Nope, I can see it writing all over your face."

Jean let out a groan, "This is so stupid. I don't even know you and already you can tell from my face what I do and don't want"

"I could be wrong. But I'm sure if you didn't want to change you wouldn't have sat through that whole intervention session with your family–"

"Just because I love my parents enough not to disrespect them by walking out while they're talking to me doesn't mean that I'm some addict who has realized her ways and is ready for help." Jean snapped, "Besides, I have a lot of think about. Like if I do decide to go so my parents–"

"Whoa," Scott cut in, "Don't do this for your parents. Do it for you."

"Whatever, I need to think about this more. Everything is happening so fast and I-I… I just need to think." Jean put her head in her hands in exasperation.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you that if you go to rehab you're going to make instant progress because your not. It's going to be hell. Amphetamines are one of the harder addictions to treat."

"You're not really helping your case." Jean pointed out rubbing her temples.

"I know… I'm just telling you the truth. Falling is easy. Getting up, now that's the hard part. But once you're up. You can handle the whole world, better than you can now. You've already gotten passed the first step. You've acknowledge you have a problem. Not too many people can do that."

Jean let out a small laugh looking up at Scott. "I knew I had problem a long time ago. I don't find this to be hardly any progress. I'm still an addict." Jean studied his face wondering what was behind those shades. "Why do you hide your eyes?"

"Because I have to." Scott answered simply.

"Why?" Jean inquired.

'_Scott. I just received a call from Logan. We have to get back to the center, immediately.'_

Jean watched as Scott quickly got up. "Well, I have to go. I hope you think about this. And _really_ think about this. Even if you're not ready to take that journey now we'll be waiting for you when you are." Scott placed his card in front of Jean, "It was nice meeting you, Jean."

Jean didn't answer as Scott left the kitchen. Maybe she made him uncomfortable by asking him about his eyes to cause him to leave so suddenly. She was glad that he left though. She wasn't in the mood for anymore conversation about her drug habit. In fact, she didn't feel like facing her parents again either.

Jean quickly got up and grabbed her car keys off the counter heading for the back door.

Well that's it. Notice how Duncan doesn't get a speaking part in this chapter… that's how insignificant he is.

Next chapter it all comes together! (Sneak peak: Someone gets pissed as hell when a secret is discovered. Can you guess who? I bet you can.)

**Don't forget to REVIEW… I'm taking request for any character that I haven't named already to have a rehab issue or be a staff member. **

_Hmm, this was a freakin' long chapter. I can use some adderall right about now…_


	5. Withdraw

Disclaimer: You know the deal. Don't own the xmen. 

Yes Yes, It's been a while, I know. Sorry about that!

Hey all you that read and review. Or just read. Or just review. THANK YOU SO MUCH! yay!

I had a hard time with the title cause the chapter is all over the place. So it is what it is. (and its driving me crazy just looking it but I couldn't linger any longer)

Fanfiction has shitted on me once again when it comes to uploading. I'm really pissed off, too. I mean it wouldn't let me put in any lines, symbols, nada for breaks. So that no one gets confused, the break are in words.

**Chapter 5 Withdraw**

**break **

Logan opened Rogue's door with caution making sure the girl wasn't hiding somewhere ready to attack. Her hostile attitude would probably be heightened since she was currently way beyond the beginning stages of withdrawal. Now she would want to get out and score some drugs more than ever.

"Rogue?" Logan asked as he peered into the dark room. No answer came. Sniffing the room he knew she was still in small area he just didn't know where. He flicked the light on looking around in amazement. The room looked like a hurricane just went through it. Clothes and food were all over. The bedding was bundled on the floor next to the mattress leaning on its side.

Walking into the room he finally saw her. In the far corner she was sitting on the floor against the wall with her arms wrapped around her chest and her knees drawn up. Her white bangs were damp and her face glistened with sweat. Her green eyes were dazed and hallow not focusing on anything. He could see her waver a little as if she was near unconsciousness. He frowned. He hated seeing people go through drug withdrawal especially kids. Something about it, maybe the vulnerable look a person had, whatever it was, it made him remorseful. Not too many things did.

Stepping over the contents on the floor he slowly made his way to Rogue and knelt in front of her. He noticed bits of broken glass scattered on the floor near her feet. Instantly he looked her over to see if she had harmed herself. Some of the teens that came through the center had problems with cutting themselves and it was one of the issues to look out for. Luckily, there were no signs of injury to her revealed skin. All he could see was her petite frame shaking from her cravings.

"Rogue?" Logan quietly uttered again. Green and blood shot eyes turned their focus to him although no words were replied. Staring at her eyes he got the déjà vu feeling again. It seemed that he seen her eyes before, somewhere in his past. He shook off the feeling, quickly. He would worry about that later.

Logan waited for a moment before speaking again, "If you're ready we can help you get through this." He reached his hand toward her and she instantly responded by jerking her body away from him pressing more against the wall.

Logan pulled his hand back immediately, seeing the fright overwhelm her face. "Look, kid. I ain't gonna hurt you."

Rogue's leg jerked outwardly and she wrapped her arms around her knees tighter. She pinched her eyes shut mumbling something incoherent.

"We have something that will help with the jerking movements and the other symptoms. But you have to come with me." Logan insisted.

Her eyes shot open angrily, "A-Ah don't want yer stupid t-treatment! A-Ah want mah fucking drugs b-back!" She spat.

Logan let out a groan, "We can't do that darling."

Rogue's face darkened and her eyes changed to a bright yellow, "Don't call me darling!" She snarled. Logan was taken aback by her sudden change. Even her accent had disappeared. It was as if she was a different person for split second. If Logan didn't know any better he would have thought he was talking to Raven.

Before Logan could regain from the shock Rogue stretch her hand out and touch his cheek with the tip of her fingers. Logan of all sudden felt weak as if his energy was being drained from him. He tried to fight the feeling but his body wouldn't respond, letting darkness overcome him quickly.

Rogue shoved Logan away after a moment and he fell on his back. She stumbled forward holding her head trying to recover from the brand new psyche swimming through her head attempting to gain control. Fighting that and withdrawal was more than she could handle and she fell to her knees holding her head.

"Whoa!" Rogue turned sharply to see Jubilee standing in the doorway. Gathering as much strength as she could Rogue got up and stumbled toward the exit.

"If I were you I wouldn't follow me, bub!" Rogue growled as she shoved pass Jubilee.

Jubilee watched Rogue leave in awe before running over to a passed out Logan lying on the ground, "Mr. Logan! Are you okay!" She shouted shaking his shoulder. Logan groaned blinking his eyes open slowly.

"Omigod, she was you!" Jubilee halt briefly to think about what she just said. "Or you were her? Or something weird like that."

"What?" Logan groaned sitting up and rubbing his temple trying to remember how the hell he ended up on the floor.

"That girl just did something to you!" Jubilee declared.

"It's probably her mutation." Logan mumbled. "Wait a minute! Why are you in here, anyway? I thought you were going to dinner. Didn't we talk about spying just a week ago?" "Sorry." Jubilee replied sheepishly. "That girl is so freaky, though! She just touched you and you went down. You're like the strongest guy here and this girl just touches you and–"

"Sparky!"

"Oh, Mr. Logan can you please stop with that nickname. It does me no justice..." Jubilee continued talking to death ears.

Logan ignored Jubilee's ranting and slowly got up from the ground. He felt like he just got hit by a bulldozer rather than a simple touch from a teenager. He picked up his two-way radio from his pocket, "Piotr."

"Da."

"Rogue's somewhere in the mansion. Can you apprehend her before she hurts herself?"

"Da, I'm on it."

"Be careful, though. Don't touch her skin." Logan warned.

"Got it."

"Mr. Logan, are you even listening to me?" Jubilee questioned.

"No." Logan replied putting his radio back into his pocket and made his way toward the exit of the room.

Jubilee sighed, "Well, if it was her mutation that was awesome! She had your voice and everything. It was you in a whole different body. I would love to just touch someone and knock them out dead…. But man, she did a number to this room!" Jubilee said looking at the mess.

"Yeah, and you have to clean it up for your punishment." Logan said to her.

"Aww, but why am I being punished?" Jubilee asked turning to him.

"For spying." Logan called over his shoulder to her then he turned down hall to find Rogue.

Jubilee looked around the room in annoyance, "I practically saved his life just now and he still punishes me!" She knelt on her knees and started gathering all the clothing on the floor.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" Jubilee turned toward the doorway to see Robert Drake, also known as Bobby, entering the room. The handsome teenager was wearing a red t-shirt and cargo shorts. "When you didn't show up to dinner Warren sent me to go looking for you."

Jubilee cocked her head to the side, "Did he now?"

"Nah, no one even noticed you were missing accept me." Bobby shrugged kneeling next to Jubilee.

"Now that sounds about right. Aww, Bobby still cares about me even after I tricked him into eating spicy peppers this morning. How cute!" Jubilee teased.

"Whatever. " Bobby rolled his eyes. "That wasn't very nice by the way. I have sores in my mouth now."

"Payback's a bitch!" Jubilee smirked.

"This was a horrible one, though. I suffered pain and agony!" Bobby exclaimed with fake pain in his face.

"Right." Jubilee replied dryly. "Why don't you help me instead of complaining?"

"What happened here, anyway?" Bobby asked picking up a dark red shirt and folding it.

"Some new girl went psycho. She even knocked out Mr. Logan for a split second." Jubilee explained.

"What? How?"

"I don't know. She just touched him and he went down."

"Whoa, I don't think I'm messing with that girl. Ever!"

"You shouldn't mess with anyone." Jubilee let out a laugh.

"Aw, come on! You know you like my little schemes." Bobby smirked

"Yeah, when I'm not on the receiving end!" Jubilee replied. "One of these days you're really gonna get yours."

"You mean hot peppers cooked into an omelet isn't my punishment for two weeks of mutant torment." Bobby said with fake fear, "I'm scared!"

Jubilee rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "Shut up." She stood up and began sorting through more of the food on the floor. "You know what's weird? Mr. Logan didn't get mad."

"So?"

"So in means something is up. He's hiding something probably."

Bobby quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he didn't start growling or dash out the room after her. He was really calm."

Bobby shrugged, "Maybe he didn't care. I'm sure he's used to getting attacked by addicts by now. That doesn't mean he's hiding something"  
"But that's so out of his character. Last time John accidentally burned Mr. Logan's hand with his lighter and he was livid! He hunted John around the mansion for almost three hours."

Bobby started throwing articles of clothing into a duffle bag like he was shooting hoops "Hunted? You mean chased, right?"

Jubilee shook her head, "No, I mean hunted, as in pursuing prey."

"I don't believe that. I mean the wolf man can be a little intimidating at times but I'm sure he wouldn't hunt anyone down."

"It's true! You've just been here for only a month. And most of the time you were in the MedBay sweating your balls off." Jubilee joked.

"Ha. Ha! Funny." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Just wait. Mr. Logan will put the fear in you soon. You haven't seen his accessories, yet." She indicated.

Bobby stopped tossing clothes and raised an eyebrow, "Accessories?"

"Yep!" Jubilee responded as she put the bed back on its frame Bobby sat back on his heels trying to fathom what Jubilee was referring to. Yeah he had only been at the center for a month and he had just started his counseling sessions with Ororo Munroe. He hadn't really met too many people at the center except for the staff and few patients. He mostly hung out with Jubilee because he connected with her the best.

"Man, this girl has a lot of gloves. That's one freaky fetish." Jubilee commented putting the third set of gloves back in the duffle bag.

Bobby nodded at her observation. "Uh-huh! She's definitely a goth." His attention was suddenly caught by an article of clothing near the bed. "Ohhhh! Panties!" Bobby cheered picking up the black laced underwear and running out the room to show the other boys.

"Robert Drake! Put her underwear down!" Jubilee shouted running after him.

**break**

"So… you're addicted to adderall?" Taryn asked blankly. She was currently sitting on the floor in her living room resting her back against a brown couch. Jean had just told her about the events that happened earlier that evening and Taryn couldn't think of anything else to say. She couldn't grasp Jean being addicted to anything but studying and sports. But what bother her most was that Jean had been on pills for more than a year and she never even knew.

"Yep." Jean nodded slowly sitting across from Taryn dabbing the tears from her eyes with a Kleenex. At the moment, Jean was having small cravings for the pills. She hadn't taken any since that morning and she kept getting distracted during the day to take some more. Plus, her mother had confiscated the remaining pills she had. If she didn't do something soon she would go insane. At least that's what she kept thinking to herself.

Taryn was quiet moment studying her friend who currently staring at the ground. "Wow…never in a millions would I have thought this would happen to you." She murmured.

Jean was taken aback by her comment She looked up at Taryn and furrowed her brow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Taryn shook her head. "Nothing." She saw in Jean face that she didn't believe her so Taryn went on, "It's just that I couldn't see you taking uppers. I mean as a med student you should know the kind of effect those things can have on your body."

"Of course I know the affects that stuff. Just because I took pills doesn't make me ignorant." Jean replied curtly.

Taryn sighed. She could feel the tension rising in the room. She knew that now wouldn't be a good time to get in a fight with Jean. "I wasn't saying that, Jean."

"I mean you drink coffee and red bull everyday. Do you know how much effect that has on your body?" Jean continued rudely.

"That's not same and you know it." Taryn argued.

"Whatever, I just need you to get off my back!" Jean snapped rising from her seat and crossing her arms.

Taryn watch her and made a face, "What are you talking about? I'm not the one yelling, you are."

"Well that's because you had to judge something about me that you know nothing about! You don't know my life so you shouldn't comment on it!" Jean barked back.

Taryn jumped up, "Excuse me! But you're not the only one who has it hard! If you haven't noticed I'm in the same classes as you. I'm on the same lax team as you. I'm in most of the clubs your in. I have a job that I have work at least twenty-five hours a week so I can make rent! The only thing different between you and me is that I didn't need pills to get me through the God damn day."

Jean's face reddened with anger, "There you go judging again! My bad if I'm not like you."

"I'm not judging anything! You're just being paranoid." Taryn argued

"Whatever, I don't need this." Jean grumbled gathering up her stuff in a hurry.

"Jean! Get a grip over yourself!" Taryn yelled.

Jean stopped and turned to her, "Get a grip! How I can I get a grip when my whole world is falling apart!"

"Your world is not falling apart!" Taryn took in a deep breath. She realized that getting mad at Jean wouldn't help, it would probably push her away more and that's not what Taryn wanted. Besides it was probably all the stress Jean was dealing that was making her so crabby. She went on more calmly, "Things could be a lot worse."

"How could it? Everything I worked for and dreamed about is crashing down right in front of me and I can't do anything about it!" Jean cried.

"Jean, you can't control everything that happens to you. You're not perfect." Taryn responded frankly.

"I never said I was! Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Jean slumped down on the couch staring at the adjacent wall trying to hold back on coming tears.

"Because you try to be and I have to tell you, you're not doing a very good job lately."

"Gee, thanks!" Jean replied dryly.

"Just listen to me, okay." Taryn pleaded. Jean took a deep breath and turned to her friend, "No one is perfect! No one. Not you. Not me. Not your parents. Whoever tells you that they are, they're lying. Not even the stupid role models we all strive to be like. All those people you see on TV and in magazines with their perfect bodies and perfect lives, they probably have a bottle of pills just like yours."

"This makes me feel better, how?" Jean asked wryly.

Taryn frowned, "I'm just saying that the people who seem like they do everything really don't. They just make it look that way."

Jean lazily put her arm on her head, "I have a headache."

Taryn whacked her arm away, "Can you please focus. I'm being motivational here and that rarely ever happens. And don't get all bitchy with me, again. I'm trying to help you not judge you. Plus, I don't like it when you yell at me."

"I'm sorry." Jean apologized wiping a tear away that had escaped. "It's just that everything is piling on me all at once and I can't think. It's making me really frustrated!"

"I know your frustrated right now but your going to have to figure this out whether you like it or not." Taryn sat next to Jean on the couch.

"This is going to be one long night." She mumbled.

Taryn frowned, "I can tell. You don't look so good." Jean looked extremely pale and was starting to sweat a little. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. "What are you planning on doing?"

Jean heaved a sigh, "I don't know. I don't even know how I ended up this way."

"Let's not dwell on the past. It's too late for that." Taryn paused for a moment. Taryn wanted Jean to go get help but she wanted her to figure that on her own. "Are you going to go to that place?" Taryn questioned.

Jean groaned, "I want to… but there's so much that I would be sacrificing. I don't know if I should… I mean I don't think that I'm that bad off. Maybe I can just stay in school to the end of this semester. I think I can hold off until then. At least I hope I can."

"Hope is not a plan, Jean. You have to be realistic. From what you told me, you're extremely dependant on these pills. And it's not a pleasant time to be around you when you're craving. I realize that now."

Jean pursed her lips, and then frowned. Did she actually know what was best for her? She had a hard time figuring that out thus far, "What do you think I should do."

"Do you honestly want my opinion?" Taryn questioned eyeing her. She nodded. "I think you should get help. I mean you need it. But it's up to you if you go or not."

Jean moaned in aggravation. "I'm so close, though. And we promised each other to do it together."

"Hey, you can always finish later. Besides, I rather have you alive than going through school with me while putting your life in danger. If you wait you might become one of those smelly cracked out junkies in the subways. People would be calling you Crazy Jean. You don't want that now, do you?" Taryn pointed out jokingly.

Jean made a disgusted face, "Eww, don't say that. I could never live with myself if I became that way."

"Hey, it could happen." She replied, "Especially on the path your going." Taryn added more seriously.

Jean let a deep breath, "Will you help me pack?"

Taryn leaned over and gave her a hung, "Of course I will. And I'll make sure to visit, too."

Jean wiped more tears away, "I'm so glad you're my friend. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"What are friends for?" Taryn smiled, "Now why don't you ever listen to me when I tell you to dump the douche bag?"

Jean took a pillow and hit her with it playfully. "Taryn! I'm not going to dump my boyfriend just because you don't like him."

"Okay, fine! By the way, can you release your hold on my furniture?"

"My bad."

**break **

Rogue had been wondering around the mansion for what seem to be hours. In actuality, only five minutes had gone by but struggling with new and old psyches plus trying to navigate her way through the huge mansion was starting to take a toll on her. Sure she could search the guy's memory and figure out how to get out of the huge hellhole but nothing in her head was making sense. To make matters worse, her whole body ached and her vision was a little hazy. If and when she got of the prison she was going to find Raven Darkholme and kill her.

As she stumbled down another hallway she could here footsteps following her. Out of sheer panic she rushed to the nearest door, opened it, and ran into the room closing the door behind her. Before she could turn around she was suddenly slammed against the door. The person grabbed her covered wrist and pinned her left arm behind her.

"Usually, I don' mind havin' a belle femme visit moi mais I don' like anyone sneakin' up on dis Cajun while he's changin'." The voice said into her ear.

Rogue struggled to get loose with no avail, "You bettah get yah filthy hands offa meh!" She seethed. She didn't know the fuck this guy was or why the hell he was touching her but if he valued his life he would remove his hands immediately. She looked sideways to see who had trapped her to the door and saw red and black orbs gazing back at her.

Remy whistled, "Temper, temper." He pulled her arm forward so that she spun around and slammed her back against the door. Using his body to hold her in place he positioned his hands on the door to balance. "Y' must be de welcome party."

Rogue snorted, "Don't flattah yerself, swamp rat."

"Ooo! I love nicknames , mon chere ." Remy replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ah'm not yers and if yah don't let meh go yer gonna wish yah had!" Rogue said menacingly.

"A little feisty, non? Well, what ever yer going t' do I say, do it." Remy challenged her decreasing the area between them. Rogue tried to look away from his eyes but something about them kept her focus, almost as if she was being hypnotized.

"Is this how yah get gurls tah talk tah yah, bah trapping them?" Rogue sneered.

Remy's smirk grew, "Non, chere. Most femmes throw demselves at me. But I figure ya like it rough, non?" He winked at Rogue which only made her temper boil. His face, which was graced by a clean cut goatee and tanned skin, was inches away from hers, his bare torso, which was lean yet muscular, was pressed against hers, and his eyes, which were the most beautiful and intriguing things she ever seen, was transfixed on hers. Rogue was pissed off.

Before she could react to his comment by kneeing him in the balls the door swung open sending both them falling toward the ground. Luckily, Remy grabbed on to the doorframe quickly before he could fall forward. Rogue let out a yelp as Remy seized her bare hand to catch her from falling. He yanked her up before his energy started to drain from him.

"Merde." Remy mumbled before slumping to the ground inside the room.

"Oh gawd!" Rogue cried letting him go and watching him fall. She grabbed hold of the door frame to steady herself looking somberly at the unconscious Cajun.

"Back away from the door, very slowly." Rogue turned around to see a dark haired girl looking at her warily.

She turned her attention to the doorframe and saw that the wood was glowing bright red. Rogue's eyes widen, "Oh gawd!" She didn't realize it before but her fingers were tingling and causing the wood of the door frame and now the door to blaze. She quickly let go and stepped back once before a large explosion sounded sending her flying. She hit the opposite wall with a loud thud and fell limp to the ground.

"Laura, what happened!" Logan asked as he and Piotr rushed down the hall toward them. Piotr walked over to check on Remy while Logan bended down looking over Rogue. She covered in dry wood debris as was Laura and Remy. Logan looked up at the gaping whole in the wall where the door used to be.

"Well, I was looking for you." Laura began franticly, "And I thought you were in the room so I open the door and she was in there with that guy." Laura pointed over to Remy. "And then he passed out and then she just… I don't even know. The wall exploded and she was knocked out."

"You okay?" Logan asked Laura.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Laura shrugged. "But dad –"

"That's good." Logan and walked into the room, "How is he?"

"He's still out." Piotr informed.

Logan nodded, "Okay we need to get them down to the Med Bay right now."

Laura looked at Rogue again and frowned, "Dad?"

Logan didn't hear Laura. He took out his radio and called down for them to prepare the Med Bay. "You can handle the kid, right?" Piotr nodded and metal up his arms.

"Dad!" Laura shouted.

"What is it?" Logan walked out the room to where Rogue was laying.

Laura followed him out. "She has your scent." She said quietly.

Logan turned to her blankly, "What?"

"Dad, she smells like you."

Logan looked at Laura for a moment who stared back with a confused and scared look in her eyes. Then he looked at Piotr holding Remy over his shoulder walking through the whole in the wall. Then he looked at Rogue passed out on the floor and studied her for a long time, "Shit."

**break **

_She smells like you._ To say that Logan was pissed was an understatement. He was livid as he stormed out of the MedBay toward his office. He had just delivered the two teenagers to Dr. McCoy's care and now he was on way to raise all hell with the one person who was the absolute thorn in his spine. Luckily no one came into his path. It wouldn't have been pretty if they did.

He stalked into his office and slammed the door behind him causing the various picture fames to clatter on the wall, some even fell. She smells like you. He stomped to the phone jerking up the receiver to his ear and slamming the ten-digit number in. He waited impatiently as the phone rang and almost shattered the phone into a million pieces when he heard her nauseating voice.

"Hello?" the person asked tiredly on the other end. _She smells like you._

"Sixteen years! Sixteen fucking years! Shit Raven! Why the hell didn't I know about her for sixteen God damn years!" It wasn't like Logan to loose his cool. Wait, it was very much like Logan to loose his cool but when he started using words like fuck, damn, and shit it one breath it meant he was way passed the point of angry.

Raven sighed on the other end, "I've been waiting for this call. Took you long enough to figure it out. Losing your touch, Wolverine?"

"Don't start with the bullshit, Raven." Logan growled, "Does she even know?"

"No… And don't you even think about telling her." Raven said sternly.

"What!" Logan boomed into the phone. "You have got to be shitting me?"

"She won't understand the circumstances." Raven reasoned. "It's not like I intended to keep this from her. It was just less stressful that way."

Logan snorted, "For her or for _you_?"

Raven let out a short laugh, "Are you serious? The Logan you are now was not the one you were back then. You were senile. A fucking lunatic destroying everything in your path after you discovered the –"

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Logan interrupted her.

"Well, I wasn't the one who decided to keep her from you. Julia gave me my orders." Raven replied bluntly.

"And where the hell is she?"

Raven paused for a moment. "She's dead."

"Shit." Logan murmured.

"Look, you're not going say anything to Anna. She's is already dealing with her drug habit. Which is very much an inconvenience, I might add. She doesn't need to deal with this, either."

"Raven, that's not going to fly with me; I don't give two shits about the circumstances or inconveniences. She needs to know." Logan asserted.

"Logan, you better not tell her anything! I will tell her when she's ready to know."

"Then what the hell am I suppose to do? Pretend like I don't know anything?"

"Exactly! Anna does not need anymore stress."

Logan scoffed. "Did you use your 'motherly instincts' to figure that one out?"

"Fuck you, Logan." Raven answered snidely.

"She's not going to like this one bit. When she does find out she's going to hate you even more."

"I realize that but once she understands the circumstances she will see why –"

"Why the hell you're such a manipulative bitch?" Logan spat.

Raven continued coldly. "Whatever Logan. Enjoy your time with your newly found daughter. And if you tell her anything I can and will kill you. Good night." Logan inwardly groaned as the line went dead. That bitch! He slammed down the phone slumped in his chair. He had a daughter all these years and didn't even know it. How the hell was he going to deal with this one?

**break **

I know. I am a horrible person for letting my stories linger. It's a new story and I only managed to do five chapters in like five months. Just so much is going on and to be honest I have no motivation sometimes. I mean, I know what I want to write but when I sit down to write nothing happens. Hopefully I will get better (even though hope is not a plan). I guess I need to find my inspiration again. Well see. In the mean time review. Those are the only things that keep me going.


	6. Morning Meetings

Disclaimer: No own X-men characters. Me no rich. Sad…

**NOTE:** After careful review I decided to change the story rating. I think that the rating does not need to be so high.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope I replied to everyone. But if I didn't you can always yell at me!

Have you guys seen that commercial for T-Mobile were the little cheerleader girl is talking on the phone for like a billion years at a mile a minute? _"I love chewing gum" _She reminds of Kitty for someone reason. That's sad when ordinary people remind you of a cartoon character. I think I'm a little obsessed with The X-Men. Just a little…

**Helpful Authors Note**: I know a lot of you are wondering a lot about Logan's past. I kind of left a couple things up in the air. Everything will come out in later chapters. You will get to know more about his and Mystique's relationship and how Rogue came about. I must say though. You're in for a big surprise with that one. Or maybe not… Anyways Laura is X23 for those that were wondering. And if you have any other questions please consult my secretary via review. She'll be happy to respond to any of your thoughts, concerns, or feelings.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Morning Meetings**

"This place sure looks big." Kitty murmured to Emma looking out the side window of the backseat in the car. It was around six in the morning and they had just arrived at the huge iron gates that secured around the rehab center. She was currently wearing a pink track suit that she usually wore after gymnastic practices. The suit didn't make her look as thin as really was and were the only clothing in her closet that could fit.

"I know. It does seem a little overwhelming at first." Emma smiled from next to her looking at the mansion like a proud mother. "But you will get used to it." The driver entered in a code at a security pad and the gate opened. It had been a short morning plane ride from Chicago to JFK and Emma already had a driver waiting for them at the airport when they arrived.

Kitty turned to her, "Do a lot of people come here with the same problem I have?"

"A few... But there are many people here for other reasons, too." Emma explained.

Kitty nodded looking back at the mansion as the driver went through the gate. She could feel a huge knot forming in her stomach as she contemplated everything that was going on. Being away from her family and home scared her. The longest she ever been away from home was four days on a trip to Disney World with her gymnastics team. Even then at least she had her friends with her. Now she was going somewhere without family or Lance for two years. Two years was started to seem like an eternity.

"Home sweet home." Emma cheered as the car came to a stop. "Thank you, Petey."

"Da, anytime." Piotr responded with a yawn. Kitty had studied the guy while they were traveling from New York. He only spoke when Emma asked him something. Other than that, he was completely silent. Kitty could tell he was Russian from his thick accent. She had met many people from different countries during meets but no one was as distinct as the Russians. Usually they were really loud and rude but this was the first time she actually met a nice quiet one.

Emma exited the car and Kitty followed. She still felt weak and probably looked like walking sticks and bones, but she rather walk than get into a wheelchair ever again. It made her feel puny and pitiful, two feelings that she never had experienced before, even after she found out she was a mutant. She was about to go to the trunk but Emma stopped her. "Don't worry about your belongings. Petey will take care of it."

"I don't mind getting them." Kitty insisted.

"Come along Kitty. We have a lot to do this morning and besides, he gets paid to that sort of work." Emma replied walking toward the mansion's front door.

"Right." Kitty mumbled 'thank you' to 'Petey' before following Emma up the stoop toward the front entrance.

"First we have to go to the office and check in. After that we will go down to the Med Bay. It's basically a clinic inside the rehab center. You will have to take a physical by our resident doctor so that we can record your current health status…" Emma continued explaining to her what she going to do that morning.

Kitty wasn't listening. Realization was setting in hard and increasing her apprehension. The thought of being away from everything she knew for so long was starting to overwhelm her. Plus, she was afraid of what she might have to go through to get better. She needed her mom there to hold her hand and she needed Lance there to be with her. To tell her everything would be okay. But they weren't there. She would have to do everything on her own. She wasn't strong enough to do anything on her own.

"I can't do this." Kitty whispered stopping in her tracks in the foyer.

Emma stopped talking sensing the anxiety coming from the girl. She turned around, "Kitty, are you okay?"

Kitty looked at her with fear in her eyes, "I can't do this. I don't know what I was thinking."

Emma frowned, "I know this is scary and you miss your home but I promise you it will be okay."

Kitty shook her head letting tears fall, "I don't want to be here anymore. I-I changed my mind. I want to go back home." She turned around and started to run toward the car. Maybe that Petey guy would have sympathy and take her back to the airport. Or she could call her mom and she will call a cab and buy a one-way plane ticket back to Chicago. She just needed to get out of there.

"Kitty wait!" Emma called after her. She didn't wait. She kept running out the door and down the steps. She didn't want to stay there anymore. She had changed her mind about getting help. She couldn't be helped. No one can help her. Kitty looked behind her for a second. To see if anyone was running after her. She didn't see anyone. Good.

"Hey, watch out!" A person cried out. Kitty turned quickly to see a girl in front of her. The girl shielded herself ready for the collision and gasped when Kitty phased right through her.

Kitty stopped in her tracks and spun around breathing hard, "I'm sorry." She put her hand on her forehead feeling a little dizzy from the run.

The girl moved her hands up and down her body in and then turned to Kitty in shock. "Did you just pass through me?"

Kitty frowned sheepishly, "Yeah, my mutation–"

The girl sighed with relief, "Whew! Omigod, I thought I'd obtained another power there. It's bad enough I can hardly control the mutation I have now."

Kitty didn't reply. Instead she looked around for the car that had dropped her off earlier. She her frown deepened seeing that car was already gone. She was trapped. More tears started to escape.

"Are you looking for something?" the girl asked Kitty.

"Not anymore." Kitty sighed turning to the girl. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue tank top. Her hair was dark brown and straight down to her shoulders. From her small frame she probably weighed at most ten pounds more than Kitty.

"Are you okay?" She asked noticing Kitty crying. Kitty nodded wiping away her tears. "You must be new here or something? I can help out if you're lost."

Kitty looked back at the road somberly, "I am lost. But you can't help me."

Emma walked down the stairs toward the girls rather aggravated. She wasn't in the mood to go running after kids. She hadn't had her muffin yet. "Kitty, sweetheart, running off like that is not cool."

Kitty could feel the tears well up again, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know your feeling homesick and I'm quite aware of the distance between you and your family. I grew up in California and most of my family and friends are still there. I understand exactly how you feel. But trust me. You can do this." Emma stretched out her hand to Kitty. "It's good to have someone there for you when you're going through a tough time. That's why I'm here. I'll be with you all the way. Are you ready?"

Kitty looked at her hand sighed, "Yeah, I'm ready." She timidly took Emma's hand.

Emma smiled and turned toward the girl, who was currently trying to sneak back into the mansion unnoticed. "Amara, honey, what are you doing out here this early?"

Amara winced and slowly looked back at Emma, "Oh, hi Emma. Just out for a morning stretch. You know how it is. Does beds are so hard sometimes." Amara began rubbing the back of her shoulders.

Emma put a hand on her hip, "Do you expect me to believe that?"

Amara bit her lip. "Would you believe I'm out her to get some fresh air?"

Emma shook her head.

"I was looking for the mail?"

Emma cocked her head to the side and made a face. "The mail doesn't come until noon."

Amara frowned. "Okay, fine. I was hiding. But you don't expect me to eat food like that. I'm used to fine cuisine –"

"_Amara_…" Emma began warningly.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to tell me, I'm going to go to breakfast." Amara marched into the mansion mumbling, "_Jeesh, a person can't do anything around here_…"

"Is she a patient here?" Kitty asked as they made their way into the mansion once again.

Emma nodded, "Yes, she actually has the same problem as you. She's been her month now and slowly getting better. Although, as you can see, she might try to skip out on meals sometimes. But I make sure to keep watch."

"Everyone has breakfast at six in the morning here?" Kitty questioned, "Isn't that early?"

"Yes, it is. But there are training sessions weekday mornings so it's important that everyone to eat before then." Emma explained.

"Training sessions?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Don't worry. You will learn all about that later. Let's get you situated first."

* * *

Logan stood outside of her room crossing his arms and leaning his back against the wall, too afraid to go in. Instead he settled for watching her from outside. She was lying in a bed with the quilt pulled up to her waist. Her eyes were closed and her breath steady. 

At first, Logan hated the fact that the entire Med Bay sported glass walls. In his opinion, the idea regarding privacy was somehow violated by using glass instead of dry wall. Of course, there were curtains that could be pulled around the beds but the glass still made him uneasy. Unfortunately, other staff members thought that the glass walls were more modern and in the end Logan conceded.

But this particular morning he didn't mind the glass walls by any means. It provided the barrier he needed at the moment. He wanted to be there for her, make sure she was okay, and at the same time he needed to keep his distance.

He had spent the whole night mulling over what to do with his new discovery. All of the special ops missions he had done in the past, fighting in the war, dealing with mutant-haters, and now mutant addicts… nothing could compare to his current dilemma. Nothing could prepare him for this. He actually had a daughter.

Finding out about Laura came close. But that situation was different. Laura wasn't really his daughter but a duplicate of himself. Same blood, same personality, same mutation, and even the same adamantium bones with the claws. He had found her… or actually she had hunted him down two years ago. He always thought that he had destroyed that Weapon X program and walked from the horrible experience of being a lab rat. But he didn't and Laura had to pay for that.

He felt guilty and she hated him. She came to kill him that day. To destroy him for failing at destroying the labs and allowing them put her through the torment he had endured. Somehow he cut through all her rage and calmed her down. Two years after convincing her to stay with him at the center he adopted her.

And now there was Rogue. She would probable hate him, too. For letting her endure a life with Raven Darkholme as a mother. What would he say to her? How could he explain the reason he didn't know she existed for sixteen years?

Just thinking about the sixteen years factor made him angry again. He had seen Raven many times during those years. She even knew most of the senior staff. She lived and worked with them for six years while Rogue was stuck somewhere growing up in the world alone. She did not once even give a hint of a child existing or at least tell him that he was a father.

Logan was pulled from his thoughts by footsteps headed his way. He looked up to see Dr. Hank McCoy coming down the hall.

"Good morning, Logan." The blue-furred doctor greeted as he met up with Logan.

"Morning Hank." Logan replied feebly.

"I see that Anna has not yet risen from her slumber." Hank noted picking up Rogue's chart from the outside folder and walking into the room.

Logan followed him. He felt a bit more at ease knowing that someone else was in the room with him. "So is she only sleeping?"

"For the most part... Her brain wave patterns are normal so she's not in a coma. Besides, she only maintained a minor concussion. I presume the explosion was not massive enough to cause too much injury." Hank began looking at the monitors that were hooked up to Rogue and writing his observations down.

"Why do you think she hasn't woken up yet?" Logan asked trying to sound nonchalant. He was worried about her but he didn't want anyone to know it.

"I'm not certain, actually." Hank rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then shrugged. "In any case she's more comfortable sleeping now. If she was awake she would be experiencing a great deal of pain."

Logan nodded. "That's true… Are you going to give her anything?"

"I started her on methadone. But only a small dose. Her drug use was very severe." Hank said looking through his files.

"Yeah, Xavier told me."

Hank closed the file and looked up at Logan. "I must finish my rounds before meeting. You can join me if you like. These are the new patients you will be working with eventually."

"Nah, I want to stay here for a while longer. I will meet you upstairs." Logan told him.

Hank frowned. "This wasn't your fault, Logan."

"Huh!" Logan was caught off guard by the remark.

"I can tell you feel guilty. Especially given the circumstances." Hank went on.

Logan furrowed his brow. "You know about this?"

"Certainly. Although I wasn't present to see the details first hand, Piotr informed me with everything."

"What the hell does Piotr know?" Logan growled.

Hank eyed Logan not understanding why he was getting so upset. "You can't prevent accidents from happening. You can't be everywhere at once."

"Wait, what are we talking about Hank?" Logan asked confused.

"I was referring to the accident last night. I apologize if I confused you."

Logan sighed with relief. "No, no. It's okay. I have a lot on mind, that's all."

"Of course. I shall be on my way, now." Hank said as he left the room. "Don't worry about Anna. She will awaken soon."

Logan sat in a nearby chair and rested his head in his hand. The whole situation was stressing him out and making him paranoid.

* * *

An Asian woman with long curly purple hair, sporting purple and white track suit with a bottle of water in hand, dragged herself into meeting room, slumping into one the chairs at a large square table, and rubbing her temples somberly. 

Warren Worthington III looked up from his newspaper and peered at her from across the table. "Looks like you had more fun than I thought last night."

Betsy Braddock moaned in response. Warren just chuckled silently and went back his paper, not too surprised with Betsy's condition.

After a few minutes Scott came into room holding a mug full of coffee in hand a smile on his face. "Morning people." He greeted before sitting down next to Warren.

"Hey there, Scotty." Warren responded still keeping his eyes on the sports section of the paper.

Betsy grunted which caused Scott to furrow his brow, "Betsy, isn't it way too early in the week to have a hangover? You're setting a very bad example for the patients."

"Cut her some slack. It was her 25th birthday, yesterday. I took her out last night to celebrate." Warren explained.

"No excuses. Aren't we supposed to be exceptional role models? We always tell the patients, especially the alcoholics, that there are many ways to have fun that do not involve drinking." Scott said to her.

Betsy moaned again. "Scooter, you're voice is dreadfully irritating right now."

Scott scoffed. "I wouldn't be so _dreadfully irritating _if you weren't so hung-over right now."

"I hardly doubt that, luv." Betsy mumbled. Scott made a face at her.

Warren smirked and put down the newspaper, "Are you guys done acting like kids, because meeting starts in five minutes. You two should try to at least be professional for the next two hours."

Scott shrugged taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm always professional. But I'm never taken seriously."

Warren was taken aback, "What! We do take you seriously."

"Yeah right. If you did then you wouldn't be using those corny nicknames for me. Scooter? Scotty? Cyke? I feel like I'm in grade school." Scott complained.

"Aww, you don't like the nicknames? Scotty big boy now!" Warren teased.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Scott's frowned with annoyance.

"I don't think I'm going to stay for meeting. My head is spinning." Betsy muttered.

"You can't just leave. The new guy is meeting the staff, today." Scott commented.

Warren stopped laughing, "New guy?"

"Yeah, since the student volume is growing Dr. Xavier hired another staff member. He announced this yesterday." Scott explained.

"Bloody hell." Betsy mumbled resting her head in her hands.

"Sorry, hun. I forgot a new staff member was arriving today." Warren apologized. Betsy shot him a glare from across the table. Warren put his hands up in his defense.

Emma came into the room holding a cup of orange juice and a muffin. "Good morning everyone." Warren and Scott exchange glances and then Warren stands up to give Emma a hand clap.

"What?" Emma questioned confused.

"You actually got on a plane to go get a patient." Warren replied taken his seat. "You never do that."

"And you came in here with no attitude." Scott added. "Not like you at all."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Please! I'm not ever doing that again and I _will_ find something to yell about, next week."

"Uh, huh. Anyway, who's the guy?" Warren asked eagerly as she took the seat next to Betsy.

Emma snorted, "What makes you think there is a guy?"

"Well, you're acting out of the ordinary. Doing things you wouldn't normally do." Warren pointed out.

"Sounds like love to me." Scott asserted. "Although, it could also be signs of post traumatic stress disorder."

"Please don't say that 'L' word in my presence!" Emma shuddered. "I am not in… _love_. Everyone was just busy so I had to go myself. And I just got back. No time to find anything to yell about."

"_Sure_." Warren replied sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to Betsy, "So anyway… _Eww_, you look horrible!"

Betsy glowered at her. "Thanks."

"Damn, I would never want to endure meeting with a hang over." Emma murmured then she sighed, "I would move but I feel that would be rude. Just don't puke on me. This is white and expensive." Emma said referring to her white blouse, skirt, and pumps.

"Wouldn't dream of it, luv." Betsy said coolly.

"By the way, happy belated birthday!" Emma cheered. "I have your present in my office. You are going to love it!"

"Can't wait." Betsy pretended to be excited. She wasn't sure if about Emma's versions of presents. Last year she got a whip.

"Good morning all." Hank greeted as he and Ororo entered the room. They both sat down and Ororo began hooking up her laptop.

"Morning." Everyone else replied nonchalantly.

"How's Kitty doing so far, Hank?" Emma asked him.

"She's adjusting better than most. She does seem a little nervous, however." Hank told her.

Emma nodded, "She was very wary this morning. I had to practically run after her."

Warren chuckled, "You? Run? Are you sure love isn't in the air?"

"Don't make me slap you." Emma warned sweetly. Warren, knowing full and well that Emma would most likely hit him, decided to stop tantalizing her.

After a moment Xavier rolled into the room followed by another person. "Good morning, all. I'm glad to see everyone here this morning." Xavier took his spot at the head of the table and the person sat adjacent to him. "I see that we are missing someone."

"Yes, Logan is not present." Ororo confirmed.

"Hmm, he's always getting on me for being late." Emma commented.

"I left him down in the MedBay, moments ago. He was sitting with one of the new patients and told me he will be up soon." Hank informed them.

"That's fine. We can start without him." Xavier said. "As I stated last week, we will be adding a new member to our senior staff. I would like to introduce everyone to Jean-Paul Beaubier."

"Hello everyone." Jean-Paul greeted.

Xavier began to introduce everyone to Jean Paul as each person shook his hand. "To your right is Dr. Ororo Munroe, she is one of the Substance Abuse counselors. She is also in charge of Records and Resources at the center and she takes the minutes during the weekly meetings. Next to her is Dr. Hank McCoy, our resident medical doctor. During the tour later, we will show you our state of the art medical center located on the lower levels.

Dr. Warren Worthington III is our other substance abuse counselor. You've met Scott Summers earlier. He is a medical student from Long Island University completing his clinical here. Across from Scott is Dr. Emma Frost. She specializes in eating disorders and nutrition. Last but not least we have Dr. Elizabeth Braddock, she focuses on mental psychology. There are other members of staff that you will meet later on today. You will also meet the patients at dinner."

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Ororo proposed.

"Definitely." Jean-Paul stood up. "Um, I'm twenty-seven and originally from Quebec, Canada. After high school I went to NYU because it's one of the only universities that allowed mutants to attend back then. I graduate from med school five years ago in child psychology. I worked in numerous places around the world and now I'm here."

"And we are eager to have you. I'm sure you will get into the swing of things quickly." Xavier replied. "Now that everyone has been introduced let's get down to business."

Ororo passed out the agenda for the mornings meeting while Xavier continued, "I'm sure that all of you had a chance to look over the minutes from last week. Did anyone find any errors that they would like to see modified?" Everyone shook their head or said 'no'. "Good would someone motion for a vote?"

Scott spoke up, "Motion to vote to accept the minutes from last week."

"Second." Emma added.

"All in favor?" Xavier asked. Everyone raised their hands lazily. "Opposed?" No one said anything, "The vote was unanimous." Xavier indicated as Ororo recorded the minutes in her laptop. "I have nothing to report at this time so we will go straight to you Warren. How is everything?"

Warren straightened up in his chair upon hearing his name called. "Okay, let's see. John still seems to be insane and Todd actually took a shower, _voluntarily_, yesterday."

"Ooo, progress!" Scott cheered.

"Hey, what can I say?" Warren smiled smugly, "I'm that good."

Emma rolled her eyes and Betsy snorted. Xavier let out a chuckle, "And how about the others?"

Warren pursed his lips, "Most of them are coming along nicely. In fact, Evan has made substantial improvement."

"That is fantastic news. I'm sure he's becoming more fervent given that he will be discharged soon." Xavier said.

"You can say that. But I can tell he's a little fearful about it as welll." Warren replied.

"Indeed, I'm working with his parents at the present to help with the transition." Xavier informed. "Let's move on to you, Ororo."

"All is well with my patients. Although, I do believe that Bobby might be causing a little disturbance amongst the other patients." Ororo reported as she typed.

"Has he been fighting?" Scott asked confused.

"Not quite. He's been rather the prankster lately and I believe that Jubilee is in alliance with him." Ororo explained.

"I will make sure to tell Logan to keep a sharp eye on those two. Anything further?" Xavier asked.

"Not at this present moment." Ororo replied.

"Very well then, Emma?"

"Amara is doing well, though I did catch her trying to skip breakfast this morning. I will talk with her about that today. Rahne is a bit more apprehensive being that she's only been here for a week." Emma replied.

"We will see to it that she becomes more acquainted to the program before we continue her treatment. Betsy how is Wanda's progress?"

Betsy replied. "She's coming along slowly but surely. We're going on a lot of different techniques to control her anger. But I haven't had the chance to tackle some more sensitive subjects. It's going to take some time for her to be ready to confront it all. She's still unstable and I'm afraid that something might happen and cause a huge setback in her progress."

Xavier nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, Wanda is a very complicated person, but I do have faith that she will conquer her troubles."

Just then Logan entered the room. "Sorry I'm late." He said taking a seat near the door.

"That's fine." Xavier told him. "You did not miss too much."

"I'll give the minutes to you at the end of meeting." Ororo offered.

"Thanks." He grunted.

"Moving on." Xavier turned to Scott. "Uh, Scott, how are the support groups performing?"

"Great. Though, the A.A. and N.A. meetings are getting a little crowded. I think we should form smaller groups." Scott recommended.

"Sounds like an excellent idea. I will leave you and Logan in charge of that development." Xavier wrote something down and then continued, "Does anyone have anything else to add?" Everyone shook their heads, "Very well then, let's move on to the new patients. There are quite of few of them so this may take more time than usual. Dr. McCoy if you will."

"Certainly." Hank stood up and turned on the hologram projector. The first picture that came up was a blond teenage girl holding a puppy. "Firstly, we have Tabitha Smith. Ms. Smith is seventeen years of age and tested positive for methamphetamines. Her mother suspected that she has been using crystal meth for quite sometime before they interfered. She was brought in involuntarily by her mother last night. She hasn't shown too much aggression as of yet, however she isn't regarding the situation to be serious either."

"Great, another John." Warren mumbled.

"What are her powers?" Xavier asked.

"She's able to instantly create small explosive in hands… similar to cherry bombs." Hank explained. Logan inwardly groaned. He could already foresee the disasters waiting to happen.

Xavier nodded, "I see. Jean-Paul, you told me earlier that you mostly handled methamphetamine treatment while you worked in upstate New York. Do you think you can handle Tabitha as your first case?"

"Of course." Jean Paul and Hank handed Tabitha's case file over to him.

Hank pressed a button on a small remote changing the picture. "This is Remy LeBeau. He's eighteen years old and struggling with alcoholism. Mr. LeBeau was ordered into our custody by the New York State court system. His mutations allows for him to charge inanimate objects with kinetic energy causing them to explode upon release."

"How is he feeling this morning?" Xavier questioned.

"He's doing quite well, even though he's experiencing withdrawal symptoms." Hank replied. "He was only unconscious for roughly an hour after the incident last night."

"What incident?" Emma voiced what everyone else, except Logan, was wondering.

Logan spoke up before Hank could explain. "Two of the new patients were in a minor accident last night."

"What kind of accident?" Scott asked.

"We will get to that in second." Xavier responded. "Ororo, I'm transferring this case to you." Ororo nodded taking the file.

"Now next is Anna Darkholme–" Hank began.

Emma interjected instantly, "Pause! Did you just say Darkholme? As in Raven Darkholme?"

"Affirmative, this is Raven's daughter." Hank replied.

Betsy eyes widened. "What! Raven has a daughter? When did that happen? Did anyone know about this?"

"I sure didn't." Logan mumbled under his breath.

Xavier heard Logan's comment and frowned, "This comes as a surprise to all of us. But we are all entitled to our secrets so let's not dwell on the issue. Dr. McCoy, continue with your report."

Hank cleared his throat, "Anna is sixteen years old and tested positive for heroine and cocaine. I observed severe necrosis to her nasal membrane and damaged capillaries in her arm, concluding that she is a chronic polydrug user. She's also having some rather interesting complications with withdrawal."

"What kind of complications?" Betsy questioned.

"It seems that her powers are uncontrollable and causes a particular mental instability. The withdrawal symptoms appear to trigger more volatility." Xavier explained.

"What exactly is her mutation?" Scott asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Hank responded rubbing his chin. "She is unconscious which makes it difficult to assess her capabilities. What I do know is that she has genotypic mimicry."

"Like Raven?" Warren asked.

"No, not entirely. Raven uses only sight and her memory to alter her physical appearance. She can look like the person but that's as far as it goes. With Anna it's all about skin contact. She takes on a person's mutation, their powers become hers."

"She touched me yesterday." Logan announced, "And knocked me out for a couple of seconds. Felt like all my energy was being drained from me. She must have touched Remy, too. Laura told me that Remy grabbed her and then he passed out. Somehow she caused an explosion after that, hitting herself unconscious in the process."

"Goodness! Is she alright?" Ororo asked worriedly.

"She's stable now, but still unconscious. She suffered a minor concussion." Hank informed.

"This is serious. Do you think we can help her?" Warren asked Xavier.

"I believe so. It might take sometime however, Anna does not want to be here and she has made that adamant numerous times." Xavier conveyed.

"I just don't understand. How did she and Remy end up together anyway? And how did Laura get into the picture?" Scott asked confused.

"She tried to escape. When I passed out she ran out the room. I don't know what she did after that. It was already hard enough to reason with her yesterday. Rogue was going to stay in the holding room while going through withdraw if that incident didn't happen." Logan pointed out.

"Wait, I thought we were talking about Anna? Who is this Rogue?" Scott questioned caught off guard by the name change.

"Oh, yeah. The kid would like to be called Rogue. She hates her name but not as much she hates her mother." Logan snorted.

"She hates Raven? Why?" Emma probed.

"I'm not sure. But I did sense a great amount of anger and resentment Rogue portrayed toward Raven, yesterday." Xavier answered.

"Drug problems, mutation problems, and anger problems. That's a huge load for a young girl to handle." Scott commented.

"Yes it is. That's why I have placed her under High-Alert for the time being." Hank informed.

"High alert?" Jean-Paul asked not knowing what the term constituted.

"That means the patient must be closely monitored 24 hours a day. Usually because of intense depression that might lead to suicide or in An– I mean Rogue's case, running away." Ororo explained.

"Logan will be watching her closely, making sure she doesn't try to escape again. I also want her to have sessions with you, Betsy. I can tell she has more underlying issues than what we have seen."

Hank gave Betsy her new case file and then changed the hologram picture to the next patient. The picture showed a Hispanic teen posing on the beach. "Next up is Roberto Da Costa. He is seventeen years old and tested positive for heroine. His blood vessels show no signs of degradation therefore this must be a new habit. He was brought her involuntarily by his mother last night. His powers are absorption of solar power."

"This heroine pandemic is grasping kids left and right. At least his parents caught it in time." Jean-Paul commented bleakly.

"Yes, it's very sad how mutants, who already are persecuted for being different, have let drugs disintegrate us even more." Ororo said bitterly.

Xavier nodded, "I agree. That's why we all are here. Warren do you think you can handle another case?"

"Bring it on." Warren replied confidently taking the file.

Betsy smiled seeing the picture of the next patient, "I am loving the hair."

"Hey, it could be dyed." Emma pointed out.

"This is Lorna Dane, she is sixteen years of age and tested positive for heroine. She also showed signs of self-mutilation on her forearms and thighs. She came in voluntarily with her foster parents two days ago. Her mutation allows her to control magnetism, similar to that of Erik Lensherr. And her hair is not dyed. It grows green due to mutation."

Betsy gave a teasing smirked to Emma who readily ignored her.

"Betsy, do you think you can manage both Rogue and Lorna along with Wanda?" Xavier asked her.

"Of course, luv. Helping people like these girls are what I live for." Betsy responded.

Hank went on after Betsy received her folder. "This is Katherine Pryde. She sixteen and has been diagnosed with bulimia. She was brought in by our own Emma Frost voluntarily and weighs 97 pounds and 8 ounces. I will not release her from the MedBay until she reaches 100 pounds. She has the ability to transverse her whole body through almost anything. She refers to it as phasing."

"And she's mine." Emma announced.

"Naturally. Last but not least is Jean Grey. She's twenty years old and tested positive for amphetamines. She was using a drug most of you will know as Adderall. Ms. Grey arrived here this morning with a friend. Her powers are telepathy and telekinesis." Hank conveyed.

Logan grumbled, "Great, another one."

"Eh! Don't hate the psychs, luv." Betsy said to Logan.

"Yeah, you never know what we could do to you." Emma added.

Logan scoffed, "I'll would like to see the two of you try."

Xavier cleared his throat causing them to quiet down. "I believe that you're ready to take on your first patient, Scott."

Scott looked at him shock, "You're serious doc?"

Xavier nodded, "I know you're ready for the next step. I have faith that you can help this young girl with her addiction. You'll make a fine doctor one day. But just as a precaution Warren will be evaluating your progress."

"Thank you." Scott said breathlessly.

"Aww, Scotty is all grown up." Warren said patting him on the back hard. Scott narrowed his eyes at him

"Logan, I need you and Piotr to fill out an incident report regarding last night so that we can get started on repairs right away. If there isn't anything else that needs to be discussed we can all be dismissed." Xavier stated.

"Motion to end meeting." Emma announced.

"Second." Warren adjoined.

"Meeting is adjoined." Xavier affirmed. "Warren and Scott, please can you escort Jean-Paul to his quarters and show him around the center." Everyone left the room leaving Logan and Xavier there.

"Hank told me the reason you were late was because you were sitting with one the new patients." Xavier said after everyone was gone.

"She's my daughter." Logan uttered bluntly, almost as if he didn't believe. All Xavier did was nod knowing full well who he was referring to. "And you don't look surprised at all." Logan noted his reaction curiously.

"Logan, if I ever were to look surprised by anything you ought to know that something catastrophic has occurred." Xavier responded lightly.

"Did you know about this, too?" Logan questioned. "Is that why you put me in charge of her?"

Xavier sighed. "Raven called me that morning and told me everything. Although I perceived she had a daughter a long time before, I just wasn't acquainted with the details. But you knew, as well. The instant Rogue walked up the porch steps, you knew. You just didn't want to pay attention to your instincts."

"Right." Logan grumbled.

"Am I correct to believe that Rogue does not know about this?"

"Raven never told her. Apparently Rogue _'_wouldn't understand the circumstances.' Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." Logan growled angrily remember the conversation he had last night with Raven. "Raven was here for a long time. She was even here last year. She didn't say anything, Doc! She lied about a lot in the past and I tolerated it, but this, this has got to be the final straw!"

"I know you're angry with Raven. But you must understand that Raven had her reasons and you ought to respect that." Logan let out an angry growl in response. Xavier studied him for a moment before speaking again. "Are you going to inform Rogue of your relationship?"

"I can't! I wouldn't know where to start. Plus, she is dealing with enough as it is. You heard Hank, she's on high alert. I don't want to be the one to push her over the edge."

"I understand... Are you comfortable being in charge of her. I can always put her in Betsy's care fully." Xavier proposed.

"No, its fine. I can handle her. I just need to get used to the idea, I guess." Logan sighed and was quiet for a moment. "She looks a lot like her mother. Has the same eyes and everything."

Xavier smiled, "She does. But she also has your stubborn personality."

"Am I doing the right thing by not telling her?" Logan asked.

Xavier smiled, "Logan, you are her father. You know what's best." Logan sighed again. Xavier never gave him a straight answer.

Logan stood up. "I'm going back down to the MedBay to see how everyone is doing."

"Good idea. I'm going that way as well."

* * *

So another chapter has come to an end. This one was really hard for me to end for some reason. I went through like a billion different endings before I conceded to this one. Oh well… 

Anyway please review!


	7. The Beginning of a Long Journey

Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel or Grey's Anatomy.

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am for the lateness… I can't even describe why it took so long. Oh well, next time I will write the whole story before I post it.**

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **Oh my goodness, I freaking love you guys! I made it past the 100 reviews mark. That's just crazy. Thank you all who have supported this story. I hope not to EVER disappoint you! (At least when it comes to writing because when it comes to updating I suck at life) I would like to thank the academy... blah blah blah! I love all of you!

**IMPORTANT Author's Notes:** Ok so the story starts on the evening of last chapter. I felt the need to take you all through the mind of person going through withdraw. It's going to make the characters seem really weak and vulnerably but such is life. It's pretty angsty (I hate that word), too. In fact I was a little depressed writing it. Maybe that's why I couldn't get it finished and published. But what is life without angst? Nothing I tell you, _nothing_.

Anyways, the main focus for Remy's withdrawal is DT (delirium tremens), since he is a chronic alcoholic and he's going cold turkey. The symptoms of DT are intense confusion, disorientation, hallucinations, hyperactivity, and extreme cardiovascular disturbances. Very dangerous withdrawal symptoms but luckily he's in the MedBay and not alone on the streets somewhere. (Don't try to quit alone if you're a chronic alcoholic user. DT can be life threatening if unsupervised.) Plus, I'm not going to make Remy's symptoms too severe. He's just going to be in pain and really confused, but that's it. Don't want to drag it out and depress you even more.

Kitty is not going through withdraw, of course, but she is going to have her share of difficulty as well.

Now we jump three days where Jean is through with withdrawal but has to deal with the aftereffects of her addiction. Basically it's crashing… really hard. If you ever have been burnt out you know the feeling. Jean's part is short, though. (extremely short) Didn't want to drag that one out. You'll see her more in chap 8 and 9.

Rogue gets a break. She gets to sleep through the rest of her withdrawal. Not without a rude awakening, however.

Then the story shall move forward after that…

(**I apologize in advance for grammer. Didn't have a chance to correct the story. Use your imagination and pretend they dont exist**)

And so I begin?

* * *

_Yes, I begin._ Chapter Four 

**The Beginning of a Long Journey**

**Day 2 Evening**

_Cramps!_ It was pissing him off.

Now nausea, the dull panging in the head, he had dealt with that before. Those symptoms were associated with hangovers. He had hangovers countless times. That was nothing. But _fucking cramps_. He wasn't used to the sensation of something violently pulling the abdominal muscles from the bones.

_Dis merde hurts._ Remy thought from his spot in the bathroom. He was on the cold tile floor with his back against the bathtub sitting hunched over with both his knees propped tightly against his chest by his arms. In any other case, this position brought minimal comfort to a stomachache. For Remy, forcing his thighs against his abdomen was a way to hold on to his sanity.

He didn't remember coming into the small bathroom and sitting on the floor. He only vaguely remembered looking for an escape route, which was useless when he realized he was underground. The time between that and when the unimaginable pain had begun was a blur.

Remy never liked blanking out. Even when he was drunk blanking out was a fear of his. It made him feel exposed and susceptible to any danger. He needed to be in control at all times. He never got drunk to black out. Just to be numb. Now he could feel… everything.

_Why the hell did his stomach hurt so horrible?_ He wondered. _Why did the little green spots on the floor look like her eyes?_ He looked intently at the floor and blinked. The eyes were gone and he was staring at green patterns instead. Remy decided he was going crazy. He needed at least two bottles of bourbon at the moment to clear his mind, bring him back to sanity.

That would mean another attempt to escape this hell. If he really wanted to leave he had to do it now while nobody was watching. Gradually he let go of his tight grip on his legs breathing like it was some strenuous activity. Grasping the side of the tub with his left hand he slowly pushed himself up to a standing position. A wave of nausea came over him immediately causing his mouth to water and his stomach to launch up his throat.

Instinctively, he shot his body toward the toilet and emptied more stomach acid into the bowl. When his stomach had settled a little he reached a shaky hand to the handle and flushed down the vile smell. The pain grew worse. He doubled over almost hitting on the side of the ceramic commode.

"Remy, are you in there?" Questioned a voice far from him. Remy held his breath for a moment. The person sounded like his aunt in New Orleans. He hadn't seen her in two years. Knowing he didn't look presentable at the moment, Remy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand feeling the stumble of his unshaven chin. His aunt will probably give him an ear full.

"_Tante_ Mattie?" Remy asked, his voice only a whisper. He looked up at the women coming in the bathroom through blurred eyes. _It was her_.

"No, child. I am Dr. Monroe." Ororo frowned. She hated seeing anyone especially young people going through withdraw. It tugged her heart seeing someone struggle and there was nothing she could do to relieve the discomfort.

The boy didn't seem to understand her and stared at her with a dazed look in his eyes. She didn't want to push it any further so she decided to not correct him, again. "Come on, now. Let's get you back in bed."

Ororo helped him off the floor and back into the room. As she helped him into the bed Tessa walked into the room.

"Did he get out of his bed, again?" Tessa asked helping Ororo put a disoriented Remy in the bed. She was a registered nurse and worked along side of Dr. McCoy in the MedBay.

"Yes. I found him in the bathroom. He was vomiting just now." Ororo told her.

Tessa sighed looking at the alarm clock next to the bed. "He's not due for another dose of methadone for five hours. He's just going to have deal with the pain for a while longer." Tessa turned to Remy. "Remy, you need to stay in bed, okay. It will make you feel a bit better by keeping still."

Remy closed his eyes and mumble something in response. "I guess I have to keep watching him for the next few hours." Tessa sighed covering Remy with the blanket.

Ororo nodded. "I will come back down later to bring you dinner seeing that you might not make it up this evening."

"Thanks, Ororo." Tessa said. "Oh and make sure to bring down the new guy, too. I heard from Emma that he was a looker."

Ororo laughed, "Sure thing."

* * *

**Day 2 Evening**

_She hated herself. _

Katherine Pryde. What a name to live under, to carry the rest of your life. Katherine meant "Pure". _Pure Pryde_. Kitty almost laughed out loud just thinking about it. What would a person with pure pride be doing in a rehabilitation center?

She did not find herself to be pure in any way. She definitely did not have pride either. People with pride don't have eating disorders. Katherine Pryde was damaged, the very contradiction of her name._ Depression_. The epitome of hate, to hate yourself, your life, your very existence, there was nothing worse.

Emma, walking into the room, interrupted kitty's self-loathing followed by Tessa pushing in a tray. Kitty could tell that there was a steamy hot bowl of soup and crackers on the tray. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

Emma caught on to her facial expression really quickly, "Okay, I know what you're thinking and you stop thinking it. Just stay calm."

"But –" Kitty tried to protest before Emma cut her off.

"Kitty, trust me." Emma insisted.

Kitty felt tears well up in her eyes. "But I can't like hold anything down."

Emma nodded, "I know." She sat on a stool next to Kitty's bed. "Before you came here did you hear about any treatments for bulimia nervosa?"

Kitty shook her head. "No."

Emma went on. "Well, there are various ways to treat the illness that different treatment centers use. Some centers use drugs. Others use positive thinking. We do both here." Emma pointed to Kitty's Ivy bag, "In that bag is a cocktail of vitamins and minerals that your body is lacking due to your sickness."

Tessa gave Emma a bottle of pills and then stood over to the side of the room.

"This is a supplement that Tessa will give you twice a day for two weeks. You took some all yesterday and this morning, remember?"

Kitty nodded looking at the bottle warily. "What's it for?"

"How much do you know about anatomy?" Emma asked.

"You mean like Grey's Anatomy?"

Emma let out an amused laugh. "No, not quite. There is a facial nerve called the Vargas nerve that the supplements control. You see the Vargas nerve manages the signal that tells you that you're full and turns on your need to regurgitate."

"So, if I take that when I eat I won't throw up?"

"Precisely, there are chemicals in the supplements that affects the Vargas nerve directly and deadens the initiation to vomit. These supplements also contain enzymes to help your body digest your meals since it hasn't had food in a long time."

"Oh, okay… But why am I only taking them for two weeks?"

"Well, your way below the acceptable minimum weight for your age and it will be better for you if you were healthier when your treatment started. At the same time, you can't be dependent of the supplements to eat. You need learn to enjoy eating and want as well as _need_ to eat when you're hungry. We want you to learn how to stop throwing up on your own. It's going to take a lot of work but you _will_ get to that point."

Emma brought the tray in front of Kitty. "It's chicken noodle soup. Smells really yummy. It's not the store brought canned kind either. Our chef made it from scratch. I already had some earlier and it was _so_ delicious. You have to try it."

Kitty looked at the soup grudgingly. Yeah, it did look good, but she had no desire to eat it. "Do you want me to take the pills now?" Kitty tried to ask boldly but her voice came out as a whisper.

Emma nodded. She handed Kitty some water in a cup and watch Kitty swallow the pills. Of course Kitty had a strong urge to bring it back but she tried her hardest to keep it down. After a minute she felt fine again.

"I felt like I was going to puke them back up." Kitty told Emma, hoping that the pills weren't working and her dinner could be delayed more.

"Did you?"

"…No."

Emma offered her a spoon. "Then you will be fine. Sometimes it's all in your head."

Kitty sighed and looked warily at the soup, "Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure."

Katherine Pryde reluctantly took the spoon.

* * *

**Day 5 Evening**

_Pain. That's all she felt, throbbing, burning, stinging, stabbing, piercing pain, that's all that consumed her. Her legs hurt, her back hurt, her stomach hurt, and her head was pulsating with pain. Places hurt that never felt pain before._

_At the same time, her body felt strange. It felt heavy like the weight of a truck was on top of her. Her conscious was foggy. It was as if she was in between dark and light._

_She felt herself trying to open her eyes but action caused her more pain. She attempted to move her hands to her face but found her arms immovable. That's when the panic set in. What the hell was going on?_

_Why was she was strapped down and blind? She struggled to scream out for help but only heard a muffled sound. Something was covering her face. Feeling a wave of fear and confusion come over her, she began to open her eyes again. This time she succeeded for only a second as water flowed in causing her to blink viscously._

_When her eyes finally adjusted she realized she was fully submerged in water. She looked at her arms frightfully seeing the many tubes streaming from her body. Bandages covered her skin._

_Suddenly three metal claws shot from the back of her palms causing her to screech out from fear and pain._

Rogue jumped to a sitting position sweating profusely and breathing hard. She franticly rubbed her hands looking for any signs of claws or scars showing that claws might be there. While she was doing this she didn't realize that someone had entered the room and was now looking at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked coming toward her.

Rogue looked up at the person and raised her hand toward the woman. "Don't touch meh!" Rogue screamed.

Tessa stopped in her tracks. "I heard you scream out so I came to see if everything was okay. I don't mean any harm." She reassured.

Rogue put down her hand slowly but gave the woman a warning stare, making sure there were no sudden movements made. "Where am Ah?"

"You're in the MedBay... You hit your head, which caused you to be out for a while. It's been almost three days, actually." Tessa told her. When Rogue didn't respond Tessa continued. "I'll go tell Dr. McCoy you're awake."

Rogue took a deep breath and leaned back on the headboard, trying to calm herself down. It was only a dream. Not even her own. Her curse left her with the dreams of others. No not dreams, nightmares. She couldn't remember clearly how she ended up in a hospital bed but she was sure she probably touched somebody in the process.

Whoever it was must have gone through hell. The pain from the nightmare was unimaginable. She was relieved that the dreadful pain was over but at the same time scared. She did not want to relive that again but she knew would. It didn't matter what she wanted, Rogue couldn't control her powers. She couldn't control anything, not even her own life. Her guard went up again hearing footsteps coming toward the room.

"Ah! I see the young Rogue has awakened from her slumber." Rogue was now staring at huge furry blue man walking into the room. Hank chuckled under her stare. "Don't be alarm. I know you're not used to seeing someone blue and furry but I mean you no harm."

Rogue shook her head. "Mah brother is blue and furry."

Hank smiled warmly at her. "I see. Well, then you are the first person I've met acquainted with my appearance. I would love to meet your brother one day." Hank took a seat on a stool near her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Rogue looked at him warily for a moment before responding, "Fine Ah guess. Mah head hurts a little."

"That is expected. You suffered a minor concussion yesterday. I was hoping to talk to you about that."

Rogue shrugged, "Ah don't reallah remember."

"Of course. Then could you please tell me more about your powers?" Hank asked.

"What do yah wanna know?" Rogue asked back looking at her bare hands.

Hank noticed this and moved to one of the nightstand next to the bed. He opened the top drawer and took out a pair of black satin gloves. "I believe these will make you more comfortable. One of our patients brought it down earlier."

"Thanks." Rogue took the gloves from Hank and quickly put them on.

"Now, about your mutation, how exactly does it work?" Hank asked sitting once again.

"Ah dunno. Ah just touch someone and Ah take their life force and memories. With mutants Ah take their powers, too."

"Fascinating." Hank replied in awe.

Rogue scoffed, "Ah wouldn't think of it as fascinating."

Hank nodded, "I take it you cannot control your mutation."

Rogue shook her head. "No Ah can't. And those people… that I absorb, they stay in mah head. It's starting to get a little crowded." Not feeling up to answering anymore questions Rogue decided to end the conversation early. "Ah think mah headache is getting worse."

Taking the hint Hank nodded, "I believe that's enough inquiry for the moment. I will return later to see how you are doing." Hank stood up and left her room.

* * *

**Day 5 Evening**

_She was tired._ In bed, laying in the dark room, for God knows how long just being tired. So _this_ is what it felt like? She hadn't felt tired in so long. Jean Grey didn't not know what to do but just lay in bed, day in and out, and be tired. And to think that at least she could sleep. Even with her eyes closed the sleep wouldn't come.

_Sleep._ That's all she wanted, to sleep forever. But it wouldn't come. So she was stuck in the middle. In some sort of dreamlike limbo. Too tired to be awake yet too alert to be asleep.

* * *

Logan had finally gotten the strength to get some paper work done when he heard a knock on his office door. 

He looked up to see Laura standing in the doorway with her arms crossed sending a piercing stare in his direction.

"I'm been looking for five days! You've been avoiding me!" Laura accused.

"No I haven't darlin'. I've just been busy." Logan replied. Honestly, he had been avoiding her. He knew she would have a lot of questions for him that he just hadn't come up with the answers to.

"I don't believe you. Besides it's Sunday, now. You never work on Sundays." Laura pointed out.

"I'm a little behind." Logan shrugged.

"Sure you are." Laura was never a person to beat around the bush and she wasn't going to start now. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to beat it out of ya?" She asked tersely.

Logan looked at her and snorted, "Aren't you brave to talk to me like that."

Laura rolled her eyes and closed the door. "I can handle the wolverine any day."

"Keep that attitude up and it will be today." Logan warned looking back at the papers on his desk.

Laura huffed and sat in the chair facing him. "Dad! Don't try to ignore my question?"

Logan groaned. "You're a smart girl. I'm sure you figured it out by now."

"Yeah, but when?"

"Sixteen years ago." Logan answered bluntly.

Laura let out a breath of aggravation, "With who? When? How?!"

Logan looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "I thought we had the 'sex talk' already."

Laura made a disgusted face. "You know what I mean."

Logan inwardly groaned. "Laura, to be honest, I'm really not in the mood to talk about this right now. I promise I will explain everything, later." '_Much later'._

"Fine. I will just go to that girl and get more information." Laura began to stand up but Logan stopped her.

"The hell you are! What you're goin' to do is sit right back down in that damn chair." Logan ordered sternly.

Laura obliged with a frown. "She doesn't know, huh?"

"Her name is Rogue and no, she doesn't know. And you're not going to tell her either."

"I don't understand. How come she doesn't know about you being her father?" Laura prodded.

"Her mother never told her… or me for that matter." Logan stopped for a moment. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you're supposed to." Laura answered matter-of-factly. "Who's her mother?"

"That's not important."

Laura raised her eyebrow at his reply, but decided not to go that route to get information. "So are you going to tell her?"

"No." Logan answered simply

"How is that fair!" Laura replied in shock. "It's a person's right to know who their parents are!"

"Your right. It's not fair. But she can't deal with that now." Logan stood up and walked over to Laura.

"She's going to be pissed off when she finds out… I know how it feels." Laura added mutely, remembering her own experiences.

Logan frowned. He was beginning to rethink his decision. "I know kid. I will tell her when she's ready to know." Logan grimaced at his words. He was starting to sound like Raven. "And you young lady are going to stay out of this."

"But–"

"No buts! Stay out of it." Logan said sternly.

"Fine." Laura mumbled before getting up and leaving the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Rogue had had enough of this place. After she woke up, on Sunday, people were in and out of her room the whole night. It was now the next morning and she still hadn't a moment's peace. The idiots were watching her like a hawk. They disguise it by asking her stupid questions and checking her vitals but she wasn't that slow. Currently, this lady with weird looking hair was talking to her about crap she didn't care for. Rogue began to take strong interest in the loose thread on the hem of her gloves. 

"Rogue, are you listening?" Betsy asked breaking into Rogue's thorough thread investigation.

"No." Rogue snidely replied pulling the thread out her gloves.

Betsy just nodded already immune to rudeness. "I guess you didn't have to since all of this will be repeated at orientation later today."

Rogue finally turned her attention to the woman whose name she couldn't seem to remember at the moment, "Orientation?"

"Yep, you're going to meet all the staff and some of the patients. It will be great fun."

"Ah'm naght going tah any damn orientation."

Betsy laughed, "Of course your are. _Everyone_ has to go even if they want to. It's policy. I'm going and I'd rather be at the spa right now getting a facial."

"Yah should go. Yah need one." Rogue replied nastily.

Betsy kept a smile although it was strained, "In any case, what kind of therapist will I be if I left my new patient hanging on her first night?"

Rogue blanched. Not only is she a captive in this shitty place, but also now she has to see a shrink. "What do yah mean bah that? Ah don't need any fuckin' therapy! Ah don't need this stupid place. Ah'm clean now so let me go!"

"Heard it all before, kid. Yer like a broken record." Logan walked in the room holding folded clothes.

Betsy smiled at Rogue, "As much as I love our time together, Rogue, I have to go get a quick bite to eat. Behave while I'm gone!" Betsy exited the room before Rogue could reply.

"Crazy British bitch." Rogue mumbled watching her leave. No one tells her what to do.

"Hey! Watch the language. You don't have to like anyone here but you will respect them." Logan scolded her. Rogue rolled her eyes but didn't respond. "I brought you some clothes to change in so you can go upstairs."

"Whoop dee doo." Rogue twirled her index finger while making the sarcastic comment.

"Yeah whatever, get dress and meet me outside in five. If you're a second late I will come in and persuade you to get dressed my way." Rogue glared at him as he left the room. She thought about challenging him to see if would actually do something to her but she rather put on her clothes. It was better than the revealing hospital gown.

The clothes laid out were a pair of grey sweat pants, a white tee, a black hoodie, gloves, socks, and even underwear. _Who the hell picked out her underwear!_ Rogue's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

------

Logan watched Rogue come out of the room with time to spare. Maybe she was starting to break.

"If yer the one that went though mah clothes and touch mah underwear, Ah will kill ya where ya stand!" Rogue seethed through her teeth

_Remember she's your daughter! Don't kill her!_ _Remember she's your daughter! _Logan kept thinking to himself, "I didn't get the clothes it was given to me now come one let's go."

Rogue stood in her place, "Let's get something straight. Ah don't care who it was, Ah don't lahke people touching my stuff!"

Logan raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. After a moment of silence Rogue got fed up. "Whah?"

Logan blinked out of his daydream and recovered quickly, "Oh, nothing really. Just wonderin why you're sporting the strip hair."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's part of mah mutation. Had the white bangs since Ah can remebah."

"Alright, Let's go, Stripes." Logan replied heading for the exit.

Rogue scrunched her nose in disgust. "That's not mah name! It's Rogue."

Logan shrugged. "I'm either calling you Anna or Stripes. Your choice."

To Logan's surprise Rogue didn't put up much of a fight after that. "Ah would take anything over Anna any day." She mumbled putting the hood over head and following him reluctantly.

* * *

Chapter 4 Ends

Can you guys tell me if this should be rated T or M. I was exposed at an early age and sometimes I just don't know what's appropriate. Thanks!

**Next chapter**: They are oriented and trying to survive another week of Rehab. Plus I shall explain the kind of AU universe this is. Hint: Think Jim Crow. (Please, please let me update earlier!)

Rehab seems to be the theme these days… funny.


	8. Adjustments

I updated late again. No matter how hard I try… I am not worthy

**Author's Note**:

**EVERYTHING IN BOLD IS IMPORTANT, KAY?**

**Timeframe: May 2005**

I know I promised that this chapter will go into a whole week of events but it was just too much writing. Over 30 pages man! So next chapter will continue where this left off.

Chapter 8 will also build more personality for these characters and expose some of their individual character flaws. (Everyone has them!) This will help with things for them to learn about themselves in the future.

**WARNING!** There's a lot of _**vulgar language**_ in this chapter. If you are not accustomed to swearing I apologize but in reality a lot of people swear. It's become a worldwide pandemic…Once again there will be grammar issues. If someone wants to help proofread that would be great.

Have you ever been in room with a bunch of addicts? It's a very interesting thing. Try it some time!

* * *

**Xavier's Rehabilitation Center for Gifted Youngsters**

**Chapter 8**

**Adjustments**

Remy was semi-ecstatic, ecstatic because he was told today he would be leaving the MedBay, but only partly since he was still in the Rehab center. However, thinking about sitting in a cramped cell with handcuffs going through the same physical and mental readjustments gave him the extra consolation he needed to know that things could be a lot worse.

The last couple of days could add to the long list of the toughest times he had ever endured. Remy usually could handle pain very well but this time was different. He was sure he _never_ wanted to experience anything like that again. He'd rather take a bullet than go through withdraw again.

He was a little surprised when Dr. Munroe didn't come to visit him like she did every morning. He had washed up and ate breakfast without any visitations. Glad this was his final day in the small cramped medical room he prepared to change out of his hideous hospital gown. He was relieved to know they allowed him to wear his own clothes. Remy had a fear that the place had a certain uniform and he hadn't seen any of the patients since his arrival to prove him wrong. There was the one girl whom he remembered walking in on him changing a few days back but he didn't know if she was a patient or not. He was hoping to see more of her and maybe have another_interesting_ conversation

Remy quickly got dressed. He usually wore his brown leather duster over his clothing but whoever brought his clothes down didn't include it with them. Instead he had undergarments, black jeans, and a white t-shirt. It was time to retire the trench until the fall anyhow.

The Cajun didn't mind his clothes being picked for him. His Tante Mattie used to do it all the time when he was younger. Just thinking about his aunt caused a wave of homesickness to come over him. But he was the one that accepted the job to live with the New York Guild so it's his own fault for not being home. Besides, if he was in New Orleans right now he'll probably be causing mayhem with his cousins or getting it on with one of the local girls. There would be little time to spend with his aunt. He understood now when she would always tell him, _'Don kno' what y' got til it gone.'_

After changing he looked around the room with pure boredom. It was a small bland room with a bed, table, one stool, and a few things hanging from the wall. Not much in it for entertainment except a small wall Television. The wall facing the hallway was made of glass and he didn't hesitate to keep the curtain closed.

The small clock on the table read 7:30am and he had nothing to do. He could sit and play cards but his deck was in his trench coat. He was too alert to go back to sleep and the TV offered nothing amusing that early in the morning.

Just when he considered going exploring on his own some knocked on his door and walked into room. "I see that you're ready."

"Oui." Remy replied. He had never met the person before. The man was tall with dark brown hair and wearing the strangest style of glasses he had ever seen. He couldn't have been part of the security because he was dressed up in a suit.

"Well, then. Follow me", He instructed before walking out the room.

Remy smirked; wanting to respond with a "yes master" but refrained from doing so when he came through the doorway. The guy had an overly serious demeanor about him and Remy figured he wouldn't get the joke.

"I'm Scott by the way. Dr. Munroe had to take care of a few things so I will be escorting you upstairs to the orientation." Remy nodded and followed him silently. While they made their way to an unknown destination Remy took the time to study his escort. Scott didn't look any taller than Remy and probably was around his age, or a little older. Although he was a bit bulkier Remy was confident that he could out maneuver the guy any day.

As they walked Remy notice that the elevator and the halls were way more empty than when he first arrived. "Where are all de people, _homme_?"

"You'll see," was all the response he got.

Remy followed his guide into a large room where he found the answer to his previous question. "Wat is dis place?"

"This is the recreation room for the center. Most of the furniture and entertainment equipment were moved to another room to accommodate the orientation. Through those doors is a patio, so if you smoke you can just go out there."

Remy nodded in understanding observing at the occupants of the room. About thirty kids around his age was scattered in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor or fold-out metal chairs. In the back were near twenty adults, all of them talking amongst themselves. He noticed that neither Logan nor Dr. Munroe were among them.

"Just take a seat at the end of the table and the program should start soon." Scott informed him before leaving the room.

At the long dark brown table in front sat six kids Remy guess to be new like him. There was one dark-skin teen lightly drumming his fingers on table to a beat in his head. He had on baggy jeans and a white beater, multiple tattoos on his arm, and a red bandanna on tied on his head. He was defiantly a city boy judging from his appearance.

The girl to the left of him had short blond hair, big blue eyes, and nicely tanned skin. She was kind of cute and Remy did love his women blond. At the same time, she did show some paranoid tendencies given that she kept scanning the room like someone was after her. Next to her was a stick figure in a blue tracksuit. She was definitely not perusable; the brunette was a little too skinny for his liking. It looked like she was only twelve, anyway.

His eyes then landed on a green haired beauty toying with one of her long locks. The girl was wearing khaki pants and a long sleeve white blouse. She made eye contact with him and he winked at her. She blushed and gave him a small smile then looked away. _She would be easy_. Remy thought slyly.

The redhead was gorgeous, too. _Dis place mus' be heaven sent!_ Remy thought. The girl had a nice figure and was tall. Even though her hair could use a brush, she had dark circles under her eyes, and it seemed like she might collapse from exhaustion any second, it didn't take too much away from her attractiveness. She looked a little older than the other girls but he didn't mind. The older they were the more experience they had. Remy loved the girls with a little experience.

His gaze shifted to the hooded figure at the end of the table. The person was covered from head to toe staring away from him toward the window. As if knowing his eyes was one her she glanced toward him. He recognized her, immediately. Even through the shade of the hood her ivory skin shone with a unique beauty. He could see the funny looking white hair hanging over her face, almost blocking her eyes. God, he loved her eyes. He could stare those green orbs forever.

Rogue could feel someone's eyes on her. Of course when she was led into the room earlier, everyone stared at her. Either due to her hair or the amount of clothing she had on. Usually people wore gloves in the winter not in the middle of May.

She skimmed the room until her eyes fell on a tall boy with reddish brown hair. He didn't even shy away like some people do when their eyes locked. Identifying him right away as the egotistical idiot who held her down against a door the other day her eyes darkened into a glared. He winked at her. She gave him the finger. A lopsided smirk appeared on his face as he took his seat next to a guy at the other end of the table. She rolled her eyes shaking her head in disdain.

Jean watched the interaction and looked at Rogue. "Do you know him?"

Rogue turned to her appearing very annoyed. "Yer talking tah meh?"

Jean blinked. She wasn't expecting that as the reply. "Well, yeah."

"Ah suggest ya stop." Rogue turned back to the window and Jean couldn't help but glare. After realizing her glare fell to the back of Rogue's head she turned her attention to the front of the room. She couldn't understand why the girl had to be so rude. It wasn't like Jean did anything to her. She was just asking a simple question that needed a simple answer, no harm done.

"Some people are just rude," the girl next to her mumbled.

Jean nodded in response, "Tell me about it… The name's Jean, by the way."

"Lorna."

Jean wanted to know what Lorna was in rehab for but she didn't ask. If a certain question is asked there is always a threat that it may be asked back and Jean was in no rush to share that kind of information.

She did not want to announce her imperfections just yet. It was one thing for your family and friends to know but not total strangers. Her mother always told her that first impressions are everything. They affect the way people look at you for then on. Of course what Lorna had done could be worse than her own addiction but she wasn't in the disposition to compare battle wounds.

Scott told her yesterday that everyone in the center could relate on some level with her but she disagreed. She fell from the top of her game to the very bottom. Some of these people probably never have accomplished what she has and never will. She wasn't like them, _she_ should have known better.

A young Asian girl came into the room and put down a blank 'Hello my name is…' sticker in front of each of table inhabitants along with a pen. Kitty debated over whether to write down 'Katherine' or 'Kitty' unto her tag. She figured that everyone would be using the tag to address her so she just wrote 'Kitty'. She hated her first name because and it made her feel old to be called Katherine.

"Your name is Kitty?" Asked the girl sitting next to her looking down at what she had written. "You're mom musta' been or drugs or something naming you that."

Kitty frowned. Was her nickname that bad? "No, Kitty's just my nickname. My real name is Katherine." She explained.

"Oh, my bad." The girl gave a sheepish smile. She wrote down her name on the tag.

Kitty looked at her name after she stuck it to her chest, "Tabby. Is that short for Tabitha?"

"Yep, is that a problem?" Tabby questioned.

Kitty shook her head, "No."

"Good, now could you move your chair over a little? You're in my space."

"Okay," Kitty mumbled at the odd request that seem to come out of nowhere. She didn't really understand how she could be in the girl's space since she was at least two feet away from her. But she obliged anyway wincing as the legs of the metal chair scrapped loudly against the floor. If no one's attention was on her before, it was now.

Remy chuckled, watching the poor girl move her chair away from the paranoid chick now known as Tabby. Kitty heard the laugh at turned bright red with embarrassment.

Remy smirked, "Don' be 'mbarrassed _chaton_." He called out to her, "She be one of dos crazy _filles_."

"How do you know I'm crazy?" Tabby snapped offended. "You don't even speak perfect English and you're calling me crazy."

Remy raised an eyebrow but before he could answer the boy next to him responded, "He's speaking Creole."

"Nobody asked you." Tabby snapped at him. He just shrugged.

"How did you know?" Remy asked him, noticing his name was Roberto from the tag he stuck on his chest.

"Where I live in Brooklyn there's mad people who speak Creole, mostly Haitians. I picked up a few things here and there. It's important to know your costumers when you're tryna hustle them, you know what I mean? But you don't look Haitian."

"'M actually Cajun."

"Oh okay, not too many Cajuns I know in the city." Roberto responded.

"Yeah, most of us reside in good ole Louisiana. So Roberto, y' Hispanic then?"

"Portuguese. Was born in Brazil but my parents wanted to live the 'American Dream'. So we move to Bushwick (1)." Roberto informed with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What? Am I in your space, too?" asked Roberto jokingly noticing Tabby watching him.

Tabby glared. "Don't make fun of me. I could blow you up."

Roberto smirked, "And _I _could punch you through a wall."

Tabby rolled her eyes but didn't say anything in return. Remy assumed she was trying to figure out his mutant power.

"So what are you in for man?" Roberto asked trying to ignore Tabby's dissecting stare.

"Multiple DUI's. Apparently, M' an alcoholic, too." Remy answered.

"Damn! At least you did something wrong. My parents found some 'H' (2) in my room and sent my ass here the _next day_! Made sure to tell my bro to let the block know I was arrested, though. People find out I'm actually in rehab and my rep is fucking dead."

Remy didn't have to worry about his rep. He didn't hang out with that many people in the city except when he was going out to a party or something.

"Yo, fa real., though. Would you stop staring at me?! Fucking weirdo!" Roberto snapped at Tabitha. She just smiled, feeling her quest accomplished.

Rogue observed all the idiots at the table writing down their names and talking amongst each other, she wanted no parts of it. Her scowl deepened looking at her blank nametag before she turned to look at the birds perched on a nearby tree. Her bird watching was ended minutes later when ten adults walked into the room. The room got ghost quiet, instantly.

Xavier wheeled to the middle of the room causing everyone to turn their attention to him. "Good morning all of you, I would like to take this opportunity to welcome the new patients to the beginning of their journey to a long life of sobriety. As you all may already know, my name is Dr. Charles Xavier and I am the founder of the Xavier Rehabilitation Center for Gifted Youngsters. Ten years ago I had envision a place where I could help people…mutants, just like you. It was just a dream at the time… but the dream quickly became reality with the help of a few friends and colleagues, all with the same desire.

We built this center from the ground up. Testing out new ideas and developing programs that will cater to the individual needs of those who have detrimental dependencies and cannot receive help from just anywhere because of the society we live in. It is disheartening seeing that this world has decided to divide itself, unequally, because of the differences we were born with. Until the world realizes that mutants are no threat but humans themselves and the need to have separate facilities is unnecessary, we will have to endure the discrimination.

However, I do not look at our predicament of being mutants as a downside. Neither should anyone of you. We are blessed to be who we are today. Although we may endure trials and tribulations because of our differences, it is our struggle in life that makes us stronger.

Our mission at the center is to provide our patients with successful programs that will assist those who are recovering from addiction and disorders. We will treat you with dignity and respect making sure that once your two years are complete you will be able to reintegrate yourselves back into society, stronger from your struggle and able to deter the temptation of addiction victoriously.

As you all know withdrawal is a difficult condition to endure, especially if you're a chronic user. Furthermore, if you have an eating disorder you might not even fathom the possibility of recuperation. Detox is merely the first part and getting through each day as a sober individual is only a cornerstone in the road to recovery. Despite the struggle, people _do_ recover… but they rarely do it alone.

There are hardships that may come your way and choices you will have to make in the wake of temptation. Our program is set up in a way for you to achieve recovery with our help. The four aspects of the program are Education, Therapy, Motivation, and Discipline. Every feature is a stepping-stone that will ultimately lead you to recovery. A different member of the head staff will give a brief description of each aspect. After that I will introduce other staff members, followed by a tour of the grounds, and then lunch. I will turn it over to Dr. Munroe who will speak to you all about Education."

Ororo stepped forward to the podium set up at the side of the room. "I know that most of you believe that now that you are in rehab you will not have to continue schooling. That is not the case here." Ororo paused hearing the grumbles coming from the new patients. "You may not understand the importance of education but in today's society no one can get by without having at least a high school diploma. Depending on where you left off in your education you will be offered high school and college academics. Therefore, you will be able to receive a diploma or a Bachelor's Degree in available fields by the end of your stay here.

Schooling is required and will be from 10am to 4pm every weekday altering to accommodate your schedules. The teachers will be at the center from 9am to 5pm every weekday. If you have any questions you can ask me after the orientation." Ororo stepped back from the podium allowing the next person to come up.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Braddock and I will be talking to you all about the therapy part of the program. I'm sure that all of you have already met your assigned therapist or counselor by now. We will be guiding you through your recovery and also helping you figure out what made you slip into addiction in the first place. This will help us evaluate your individual needs and come up with successful solutions. But most of all, we are the people you can talk to about anything and everything.

You will meet with your therapist every weekday at specific times. But whenever we have spare time feel free to come to us. That's what we are here for. Someone is _always_ available. Also, what you tell us is _completely_ confidential. Only you and your therapist know what is said during meetings. Most of you will have your first sessions today if you are scheduled to meet with your therapist after lunch. We all look forward to starting our meetings."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Worthington and this is Scott Summers. We will be in charge of motivating you all into leading a healthy life. After dinner on Wednesday there will be different activities and workshops to teach you life skills that will help you gain self-control and acceptance. Also on Sunday from 10am to 3pm you will be escorted to different volunteer assignments."

Scott continued, "On the weekends from 6pm to 9pm there will be optional Narcotics Anonymous, Alcoholics Anonymous, and Eating Disorder Support Groups that you can attend. You may not believe it now but having support from your peers is very helpful in the recovery process."

Logan stalked over to podium after Scott looking the most uncomfortable about public speaking. "The name is Logan and I'm in charge of your disciplinary education. We have a facility next to the MedBay called the Danger room. If you're nervous about the name you should be. Anyways, I will teach teamwork, leadership, problem solving, self-defense, and other things you need to build your self-confidence and restraint. Danger Room sessions for everyone are from 6am to 8am on the weekday and 9am to 11am on Saturday unless otherwise specified. Sunday is a day off. For all you new kids Danger Room session do not begin until next week. I do _not_ tolerate lateness so everyone should be on time and ready to workout.."

Rogue was sitting there wondering who was brave enough to wake her up at six in the morning for some team building experience, Jean was hoping that they had pre-med classes, Kitty was trying to keep the entire schedule straight, and Remy was wondering if Dr. Braddock was wearing a thong.

Xavier began again, "I know there is a lot of information you are receiving right not but don't worry. Each one of you will receive your own personal schedules for the remainder of the year. Now on to other parts of the orientation." Xavier gestured to the staff member next to the door. "This is Piotr Risputin, the head of our security. Next to him is Head Chef Sefton, she along with other staff members will be preparing all the meals for the center. Dr. McCoy provides primary medical care and works along with head Rehab RN Tessa, Nurse Tony, Nurse Sue, and assistant nurse Wendy. Another doctor comes every once in a while to help assist him.

You will see more of the minor staff as the week goes by. I will ask you all to treat my staff members and faculty with the same respect they will show to you. They are here to keep you safe, well nourished, and healthy. Any discourteous behavior will not be tolerated here. Since we are the topic I will have Logan, who is the supervisor of the center, come now and explain more on the rules and regulation."

Logan came back up to the podium as Jubilee lifted up a stack of books from the floor and put one of each of the new patients. "What you are receiving now is a handbook guide to the center with everything you need to know. If you turned to page 17 there is a breakdown of the rules we uphold at the rehab center.

Males and females are in separate dormitories on different floors. Under no circumstances should I find a girl in the guys' dorm room or vice-versa. There are lounge areas open on each floor if you need to communicate. However, guys are not allowed on the girls' floor after 8pm and the same for you ladies. Do not try to sneak around either. I _will_ catch you.

Next is the curfew. Everyone has Lights Out at 10:30pm on school nights and midnight on the Friday and Saturday. Don't let me catch you doing anything other than sleeping after those times.

There are some items that are not permitted in your rooms or bathroom. You're not allowed to have any pills in your possession, prescription or not. All your prescriptions will be administered at the Med Bay. If you got any kind of ache, cramp, itch, or cough, go to the MedBay!

You shouldn't have any items with sharp edges, which include jewelry. Guys if you need to shave you have to go to the MedBay. Ladies you can only use hair removal cream. No weapons of any sort, no food, no inappropriate literature, and no cell phones.

If you need to use the phone there is a room on each floor with two private lines. If someone calls you, it will go straight to our office. A message will be sent to you and then you may find a phone and answer. The phone will be regulated so everyone will have an equal chance to use it. If you haven't made your call by lights out you will have to wait until the next day. Do not whine to me about using the phone longer than the time allotted. I do not want to hear it!

There will be no recreational drugs or alcohol permitted on the grounds of this center at all! If I see it or smell it you will be punished,_severely_. You are allowed to smoke cigarettes but there are only two places it is permitted." Logan pointed to the patio, "Out there on the patio and on the balcony of _your_ room. That's it! If you don't like it, quit smoking.

You have to maintain a B average in school. You also have to go to your classes, therapy sessions, volunteering, and other mandatory programs. Try to skip and I will find you.

You are not allowed outside after 8pm unless otherwise specified. This is for your safety. There are times when you will be allowed to leave the center for various activities. There must be a staff member with you, at all times, when you do. For volunteering we will leave you in the supervision of the volunteer coordinator. Do not try to do anything remotely close running away or trying to score drugs. You won't get away with it.

We do not have uniform but we do have a dressed code. Ladies, anything too short or too revealing is not acceptable under any condition. Guys, your pants need to fit your waist and your t-shirt better not have anything explicit on it. During danger room sessions you will be given uniforms. When you come down and through those double doors you better have it on.

If you don't adhere to rules your privileges begin to be stripped away. Keep it up and we will be forced to get stricter with you.

My mutation gives me heightened senses. I can smell where you've been, what you ate, and most importantly when you're lying. Do not try to test me. No one has succeeded. Any questions?"

Remy raised his hand, "Are we allowed to breath?" The snickers could be heard from the new patients. The others knew better.

Logan let out a low growl, "One more thing," Logan suddenly unleashed his claws on his right hand causing the seven mutants to jump. "Do_not_ make me angry."

Logan glowered at each mutant at the table satisfied with their fear. When he looked at Rogue he noticed she had same look of fear on her face as the rest. He didn't really think he would have that affect on her being that she seem so bold toward him before.

This caught him off guard but he quickly recovered, "Any more questions?" The room was silent. "Good." He retracted his claws and stepped back to stand next to Ororo. She gave him a stern glare and he just shrugged.

Xavier cleared his throat moving to the front of the room. "Well, if there are no further questions I encourage you all to take this time to get to know one another. These are the people you will be living with for two years at most. The tour will begin in ten minutes and then you will be free until lunch at noon." Xavier finished and the room exploded into conversations again.

Jean didn't know if she had the energy to participate in the meet and greet. She managed to get some sleep last night but her body still felt heavy with fatigue. She didn't how much longer she could endure being sober.

Scott came up to Jean after everyone began to wonder around room talking, "How are you feeling?"

Jean sighed, "I'm still tired. I really want to join everyone but I don't know if I have the energy."

Scott nodded in understanding, "You're still used to being wired every day. This is a different feeling for you."

Jean frowned. "I don't know if I can get used to this," Her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

Scott put a hand on her shoulder gave her an encouraging smile. "I know it's hard but just take it one day at time. There is no way that you can be a hundred percent just yet so don't try to force it."

"I know we are supposed to go on a tour and everything but I just want to lie down." Jean told him.

"That's fine. I'll take you to your dorm room upstairs. Maybe point out a few things along the way." Scott helped Jean out the chair and they left.

Rogue got up from the table and began to walk outside but was blocked by someone putting their hand out in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Amara." Amara greeted cheerfully.

Rogue looked at the girl with annoyance. "So?"

Amara's eyes widened in shock and she sputter out words but Rogue did not have any patience to wait for coherent sentences. She just needed to get away from the crowd as soon as possible. She pushed pass Amara and headed for the patio. Once outside she took in a deep breath of the warm morning air and let the scowl on her face relax into a sad frown. She noticed another girl leaning against the patio white fencing lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. Rogue inwardly groaned. This place was crawling with people.

Rogue sat down at an empty round table with a huff. The girl looked over to newcomer and gave her a scornful stare, "If you haven't noticed, I'm the only one out here. It's for a reason."

"If yah haven't noticed, Ah could care less." Rogue bit back. She was used to people attempting to bully her. It came with the territory of being different. Or maybe there was something about her that screamed 'weak'. Whatever the case it was a circumstance she had grown to expect over the years.

The girl scoffed and folded her arms, "You're one of those new kids aren't you?"

"And what if Ah am?" Rogue challenged.

"Let me clue you in then. Don't mess with me and you won't get hurt!" The girl glared.

Rogue matched her glare. "Well, if we're schooling each othah let meh advise yah on something about meh. Ah don't take lightly tah people pushing meh around. In fact, Ah usually push back!"

The girl rolled her eyes and took another puff of her cigarette, "At least you're not a fucking punk like the rest of these kids in here."

"Yeah, whatever." Rogue grumbled. The girl leaned back on the fence taking another drag. Rogue noticed the girl's clothing had a gothic flare to it. She was wearing a black corset dress with knee length high heel laced boots. She had jet black hair in a short bob haircut. Her makeup was dark, as well. Maybe Rogue could have related to the girl on some level… if she wasn't such a bitch.

"The names Wanda." She spoke up surprisingly after a couple seconds of silence. Wanda had finished her cigarette and began to light another one.

Rogue didn't speak right away. She was still debating on whether she could actually have a civil conversation with this _Wanda_. She wasn't easily trusting towards people. She rather be mean and push people away than be nice and someone stomp on her friendliness. For some reason this time she relented, "Rogue."

Wanda raised her eyebrows but didn't comment on the strange name. "So,_Rogue_, you smoke?"

Rogue nodded. Wanda walked over handed her a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Rogue took one out the pack and putting in her mouth. Once lit, she took a deep inhale of the smoke and let it sit in her lungs for a few seconds before exhaling. She wasn't that big on smoking but nicotine was better than nothing at all. Her face relaxed again as the voices in her head began to mellow. Wanda sat down on chair adjacent to Rogue and they both became quiet again.

Rogue let her gaze linger into the room where most of the patients still were talking. She noticed a girl with long black hair staring back at her. When they made eye contact the girl quickly turned away and engaged herself in the conversation with the people sitting with her.

"Ah don't understand why that girl is staring at meh?" Rogue mumbled out loud.

"Who?" Wanda heard her and followed her gaze. "Oh, Laura? She does crazy shit like that, sometimes."

"Reallah? Well, she needs tah focus her attention on somethang else."

"What, you're paranoid?" Wanda jeered, a smirk creeping up on her face.

"No!" Rogue retorted offended that someone would call her paranoid. "Ah just don't lahke being stared at. It's annoying."

Wanda shrugged her smile disappearing, "Well, get used to it. Everyone stares in this fucking place. And if they are not staring they are doing something else. Welcome to the mutant crack house! Leave your sanity at the door."

"So yer telling meh everyone here is crazy?"

"Pretty much. Everybody that comes here are people who are fucked and on drugs. You take their drugs away and you're left with people who are just fucked up."

Rogue snorted, "Nice logic."

"Thank you." Wanda gave her a sardonic smile. "Laura's alright, though, the only person in this damn place with some fucking sense. My guess is she was probably trying to match your smell or something."

"Mah smell? What is she, a dog?" Rogue placed the butt of her cigarette in an ashtray on the table.

"Don't ask me how that works, it's part of her mutation. Just like her crazy ass father."

Rogue eyes widened, "Logan?! Yer shitting meh!"

"I shit you not. See all those kids she's sitting with?"

Rogue looked at the three boys and two other girls, "Yeah."

"Us patients call them the 'Pedigree'. They're all relatives or kids of the staff members. The guy with the silver hair is Evan. He's Dr. Monroe's nephew. Blondie over there is Alex, Scott's little brother. The guy next to him is Lucas, that's Dr. Xavier's son."

"He has a kid here, too?!"

"Uh-huh." Wanda pointed to the next two girls, "Illyanna (4) is Piotr's sister, and Amanda is Chef Sefton's daughter."

"What the hell are they doing here? They don't look like addicts to me."

"Evan is actually a patient. You would never think that he was once a skaterboy pothead. I didn't believe it that's for damn sure. Amanda just comes after school and helps out with shit. I'm thinking she's either skipping or had day off from school since she's here right now. Illyanna and Laura live here cause their relatives are all they've got. They're basically best friends anyway, so I'm sure they don't mind. Alex is just visiting from Hawaii. He and Evan are attached to the fucking hip. I don't see why, though. All they do is argue about which is better, skateboards or surfboards. Fucking idiots. I know Alex will piss his pants when Evan leaves."

"Oh, whah about the Lucas guy?" Rogue studied Lucas as he made a paper ball and shot it at Alex. He was tall and had a nice muscular body. Attractive in some sense but Rogue was never into blonds.

Wanda's eyes darkened her fist fixing into tight balls, "Lucas was a patient years ago, something about split personalities or some shit. He's a fucking joke, though. He's twenty years old and needs to move out and get a damn job, but his cheap ass is still here mooching off his dad like the cock sucker he is."

Rogue blinked, "Whoa, Ah take it yah don't lahke him that much."

"I hate that bastard. He's a fucking lunatic! Don't ever go near him." Wanda warned.

"Okay." Rogue didn't know how serious to take the girls warnings. It didn't matter, however. There was no way in hell she was would be staying in rehab. Hopefully, she could figure out how to get out of there by the afternoon. There were people in Manhattan she needed to hunt down and massacre for snitching on her.

Wanda continued with her warning. "And watch what you say around them. One those Pedigrees is a snitch."

"Damn, you got any idea who it is."

"I don't think its Laura or Amanda. They don't seem that shady to me. It's probably one of the boys."

The conversation was cut short when someone yelled from inside. "Snukums! Where are you?!"

"Fuck!" Wanda cursed. Rogue watched as she dropped her cigarette and ran quickly to the fence then jumping over it. "Gotta go! My stalker is coming. You will get one too eventually. Maybe, I'll see you around… not that we are best friends or anything. I just need to get my shit back." Wanda didn't wait for Rogue's answer as she ran as fast as she could, disappearing around the corner. Within moments a knocked knee dirty boy came out through the doors looking around for .

"Yo, have you seen–"

"No, now go away." Rogue said, her voice dripping with venom. She understood why Wanda ran so fast now. The boy smelt like he just took a shit and then rolled in it.

His eyes brighten coming up to Rogue. "Ooo! Another aggressive one. The name's Todd and you are…"

Rogue leaned more into her chair trying to be as far away from Todd as possible. "Touch meh and ya'll regret it!"

"Why? You seem like a harmless little girl."

"Wanna bet?"

"If I win can have a kiss?"

"Mah powers allow meh to drain the lahfe outtah people. So touch meh and die!"

Todd looked startled, "You joking, right?"

Rogue began to remove one her gloves, "Try meh."

Todd let out a nervous laugh and slowly backed away into the mansion. "Nah, I'm good."

Rogue sighed fixing her glove back on her hand. Lighting another cigarette she sighed in relief, finally having a moment's peace since she woke up in the MedBay. Staring out into the distance she could see a barn a few yards away and small figures of horses walking around. Next to it was a fenced in area. Rogue figure it to be baseball field. The area around the center was vast, had to be at least twenty acres of land.

Her cigarette was suddenly yanked from between her fingers. She watched, in shock, as the culprit dropped it on the ground and smothered it with his foot. "A _belle fille_ as ya'self shouldn' smoke."

Rogue was astonished. No one ever had the audacity to do something like that to her. It wasn't until he leaned on the fence facing her, pulled out his own cigarette, lighting it, and started smoking that her shock dissipated and anger flushed her cheeks.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"No problem, chere. Jus' tryin' t' save de world... One _femme_ at a time."

Rogue gritted her teeth. "Yah owe meh a cigarette."

"Ya have a whole pack right deah." Remy said pointing to the pack settled in front of her on the table.

"Those are naht mine! Give meh one of yers."

"Non."

"Why?!"

"Like I said. Jus' tryin t' save –"

"Ah don't give a damn what yah were trynah tah do! Give me one of yers. Now!" Rogue demanded.

"Non." Remy simply responded grinning menacingly.

Before Rogue could resort to violence Logan came up to the doorway. "Both of you get in here!" Logan yelled at them.

"Why, what did Ah do?" Rogue demanded already in irritated mood thanks to the Cajun.

"The last time you two were together unsupervised you both ended up unconscious. I'm not dealing with that, again." Logan told them.

"But we were jus' havin' a nice coversa –"

Logan cut Remy off. "Can it, Cajun! The tour of the center is about to begin anyway. So, move it!" Remy reluctantly put out his cigarette and walked past Logan back into room. Logan frowned looking at Rogue slowly gathering the pack of cigarettes and lighter off the table and placing it in her pants pocket. "Those things will kill you."

Rogue shrugged and mumbled a "Whatever" than walked into the room again without giving Logan a second glance. She was happy when they broke everyone up into two different groups, one for the males and the other for the females. She definitely did not feel like dealing with an asshole swamp rat at this point.

Kitty was still feeling quite awkward amongst the other mutants. After the embarrassing chair situation with Tabby the girl started talking to her when the orientation was over. She seemed slightly calmer but not normal in the least bit. In fact, everyone that she had met so far appeared strange. There was the guy, Remy, with the accent and bizarre red and black eyes, the doctor was covered in blue fur, then the one boy who kept catching flies that came in through the patio door with his tongue, and there were numerous people that she figured to be mentally unstable.

She had never been around that many mutants or even drug addicts in her life. She was one of the popular girls in school dating the star basketball player and all, so the only people she's ever been around were ditsy girls, jocks, and rich snobs. The only other mutant she knew was Lance and they looked normal enough to attend a good school without being discovered.

Her parents had always taught her to have an open mind concerning different people and discovering she was a mutant gave her experience with being set apart from the rest. But being shoved into a whole new environment filled with addict mutants was culture shock to the extreme.

* * *

The tour had been going for what seemed like centuries when they finally reached the third floor. 

"And this is the girls' dorms." Jubilee announced cheerfully. "Each room has two walk-in closets, a balcony, and a full bathroom. There are also two desks and chairs, two dressers, and two beds-"

"What? Why are there two beds?" Rogue interrupted seeming to come alive upon hearing the double furniture for one room.

"Um, well everyone gets a roommate." Jubilee explained cautiously.

"If Ah have to beh stuck heah Ah'm naht sharing a room with anyone!" Rogue shouted. All three girls looked at her like she had lost her mind.

Jubilee put her hands up in defense, "Don't yell at me. I'm not the one who makes the rules."

"Well, whom _do_ Ah yell at?" Rogue demanded.

"I guess Mr. Logan-"

Rogue turned on her heels and stormed away in pursuit of Logan.

"Wow, who knew a person could be so passionate about sharing a room?" Jubilee mumbled.

Kitty shrugged. "Like she could be an only child."

"The question is who has to room with her?" Tabby piped up.

"Hold on, I have the list right here." Jubilee flipped up the sheets on her clipboard until she came to the roommate assignments. "I'm pretty sure she's Rogue so… let's see... Katherine Pryde is rooming with her."

Kitty grimaced. "Oh joy."

Tabby laughed. "Sleep with one eye open. That girl seems determined to have her own room. Who knows what she might do."

* * *

Jean was lying in the bed she chose to be hers staring at the ceiling. She had been like that for an hour or so since Scott had left. She could start unpacking her suitcases and try to decorate the walls with her pictures and posters but that would require energy, energy in which she didn't have. 

Instead she was thinking about her life and how bad she messed up. It irritated her that she would fall behind on her studies because of some stupid pills. She tried to take her books with her while she packed but her father wouldn't have it. He told her to focus on getting better instead of medicine.

She hadn't even talked to Duncan since she left. It would be another day before she was allowed to make a phone call so she hoped that he wouldn't go ballistic looking for her. Hopefully Taryn would be civil enough to let him know that he wasn't in a ditch somewhere.

The door open slowly and the light was flicked on. Lorna jumped seeing Jean lying on one of the beds, "Oops! I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Its fine. " Jean murmured sitting up. She wasn't prepared to have her seclusion interrupted so soon. "I guess you will be my roommate, then?"

"Yeah, we got our assignments just a minute ago." Lorna informed sitting on the empty bed across the spacious room. "How come you didn't go on the tour?"

Jean shrugged, "I was a little tired."

"Oh," Lorna nodded.

"So, how was it?" Jean asked.

"The tour was cool. They have almost everything here, even a stable with a couple of horses. And you should have seen the pool. It's huge!" She replied smiling.

"I bet." Jean replied with forced enthusiasm.

Lorna's smile faltered noticing Jean's dry mood. "Yeah, well, I would probably get lost a few times before I figure everything out."

"Yeah, me too." The room went quiet after that. Both girls sitting and mulling over life as it was.

Finally Lorna spoke after looking at the digital clock on the nightstand next to her bed. "It's almost noon. I guess I will start unpacking a little before lunch."

Jean yawned, "I would of started but I'm just too tired."

"Well, we could turn the radio on. Music always gives me an extra boost." Lorna stood up and went to the digital clock turning on the radio. After diddling with a few dials she finally found a station she liked and proceeded to open one of suitcases.

Jean didn't recognize the song at all. She was so busy with school and work she rarely had anytime for leisure things like listening to music. The only time she did hear music was when she was driving and listening to her own CDs, or at one of Duncan's parties. "I don't think I've heard this song before."

Lorna gave her a surprised look. "Really? It's 'Holiday' by Green Day (3). You must not watch that much TV. It 's on a commercial that plays every five seconds."

"Never had time for TV with school and everything. This song sounds pretty nice." Jean noticed picture frames float in the air onto Lorna's nightstand. "Oh my goodness! Are you telekinetic, too?"

Lorna shook her head, "No, well, not exactly. I can basically do stuff with metal. Dr. McCoy told me I'm able to maneuver electromagnetic charges in the atmosphere. His explanation sounds more intelligent. You have telekinesis?"

"Yeah, I'm a telepath, too."

"Nice, I guess we have one thing in common. But I'm just limited to metal so you're one up on me."

"I'm sure there is something you can do that I can't." Jean assured.

"I doubt it but we will have two years figure that out, right?"

Jean could feel the dread flowing from her words. She watched as Lorna picked up one picture and studied it. She couldn't see who was on it but she figured it to be someone who meant a lot to her. The sad emotions she felt was overwhelming even though Lorna's face looked mostly indifferent.

'_I hate my life.'_ Came the intruding words into her mind. Jean's eyelids immediately shut tight as she concentrated on blocking out Lorna's thoughts. Sometimes she hated being a telepath. She couldn't control hearing and feeling strong emotions from others. And with a tired state of mind it took much more effort to suppress unwanted thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Lorna asked, her voice closer than before.

Jean snapped her eyes open to see Lorna standing in front of her looking very concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a horrible headache." Telling Lorna that she had mistakenly heard her thoughts my not go over so well. She had been accused before for invading without permission even when sometimes it wasn't the case.

"Not good. Do you need anything? I can go with you down to the MedBay to get some aspirin…"

Jean shook her head quickly. There was no way in hell the nurses were going to give her anything remotely resembling a pill even if she really did have a headache. "No thanks. I'll be fine. I will just lay here until it subsides."

"Yeah, that will help, too. I take it you won't be down for lunch?"

Jean laid her head on her pillow closing her eyes. "I don't think so. I have my first therapy session at 4:30pm so I will just get something before then."

"Alright, feel better." Lorna turned off the lights and left closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So explain again why you felt the need to ice the boiler to Evan's bathroom this morning?" Logan questioned looking irately at Bobby who was sitting nervously in front of his desk. 

"It was just a joke." Bobby shrugged. There wasn't much more to explain in his perspective.

Logan let out a low groan trying to maintain a calm nature while interrogating the boy, "Well, your little _joke_ is costing the center a large amount of money to repair damages and replace a tub and shower door that was impelled by spikes. Not to mention a new boiler."

"Sorry, sir." Bobby replied sheepishly.

"Popsicle you know you're going to have to be punish for your-" Logan couldn't even finish his sentence as a very angry Rogue slammed open the door and stormed in the room.

"If Ah have tah stay in this hellhole then Ah expect to at least get mah own damn room." Rogue cried

Logan blinked not expecting anyone to dare interrupt him while his door was closed. "Rogue, I'm in the middle of something." He gestured to Bobby sitting in front of him.

"Ah don't care!" Obviously if she did she wouldn't have busted through his door unannounced. "Ah need a new room assignment."

Logan groaned. "Are you fighting with your roommate already?"

"I haven't even met the person yet. "

"Hey, you can move in my room. I wouldn't mind!" Bobby offered ginning mischievously. The glares he received from both Rogue and Logan was enough for him to quickly loose the smile and shrink down in his chair.

Logan turned back to Rogue "I don't see the problem, Rogue."

"Ah don't share… _anything_!" Rogue seethed.

Logan sighed. He was going to have a talk with Raven about why she not only allowed his daughter to become so vulgar to any and everyone but also turned out to be such a spoiled brat. "Bobby you may be excused _for now_. I'm not done with you by any means. I suggest you use the time before I find you to contemplate life."

"Yes sir," Bobby gave a curt nod and hightailed out the room before Logan had a chance to change his mind.

"Have a seat. " Logan gestured to the now vacant seat in front of his desk. Rogue folded arms across her chest. "Or not…" Logan exhaled slowly before continuing, "We try to make everyone as comfortable as possible but I'm afraid we can't give you your own room."

"Why?"

"That's just the way it is. It's not up for debate." Logan began rummaging with papers on his desk hoping she would concede.

"How much is Raven paying ya'll anyway? "

"Not enough to have your own room."

"What about the room yah had meh when Ah got heah?"

"Does were holding rooms. They are not equipped for long-term stay."

"This is ridiculous." Rogue groaned.

"It's hard to take you seriously with the hood over your face."

"Ah don't find that to beh important rahght now. Ah'm still waiting fah yah tah let meh go or give meh mah own room."

"At least staying is an option now."

"Why do yah keep trynah change the subject?"

"I'm not trying to change the subject, Stripes. Would you at least tell me why you want a single room?" Logan inquired.

"Will mah explaination get meh a single room?"

"I can't guarantee that."

"Then what's the point? Ya wouldn't understand, anyway" With that Rogue spun around and stormed away.

"Stripes… Rogue!" Logan called out after her to no avail. Logan slouched forward in his chair putting his elbows up on the desk and massaging his temples. _This girl is going to drive me insane!_

* * *

Rogue had been walking around for what seemed like ages. She was extremely lost… not that she had specific destination to begin with anyway. Something told her it would be a good idea to pay attention to the happy-go-lucky tour guide but she wasn't trying to care at the time. Finding Logan's office was easier than finding a place to sit a mope. A couple of people she passed by tried to talk to her but she kept moving. 

She didn't understand what so hard about getting her own room. She knew they had extra. Since she got her powers the only place that was safe enough for her to be uncovered was her bedroom and the bathroom. She looked forward everyday to rid herself of the layers when she got home and just sit on her bed and be free. Now she had a roommate, which meant she had to be skin conscious even in her own room. It felt like her freedom was being ripped away, that was enough to make her boil inside. The sooner she got out of _rehab_ the better.

Rogue stopped when she got a slight whiff of enticing aroma in the air._FOOD!_ Her stomach growled reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. With new inspiration coming from her growling stomach she followed the scent farther down the hall. Rounding the corner and pushing open double doors she entered what looked more like a fancy restaurant than a cafeteria. In the center of the room were ten polished dark wood tables each with eight matching chairs. On either side of the tables were booths that could likely fit four people. Lighting for the room came from mini brass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The colors of the room were many tones of brown giving at a more domestic ambiance. There were few people seated at booths already eating and talking with each other.

"Sign in, please." Rogue turned to man leaning against wall looking at her. She recognized him as one of the therapist introduced at the orientation. He was still wearing his nametag, 'Dr. Beaubier.'

"'Cuse meh?" Rogue looked at him confused.

He pointed to a roll book placed on a small round table. "You have to sign in before you eat."

"Why?" Rogue never did anything unless there was a logical purpose behind it. She learned this from childhood days when her aunt had her doing all kinds of activities without any reason. She did kung fu and gymnastic for ten years, piano for seven years, and ballet for twelve years assuming her aunt wanted her to be a well-rounded person. It also made the blind lady happy to hear Rogue play classical piano compositions.

Later she found out that it was all under Raven's orders to become some kind of government agent. Years of Rogue's life wasted to apparently follow in her fraudulent mother's footsteps. That was never going to happen, again. Rogue now trusted that everything she was told to do by her mother or anyone else had an ulterior motive.

"We have to keep a log of when people have meals. Make sure everyone shows up at least three times a day."

Rogue looked at the book in annoyance, "What if Ah don't sign it?"

"I guess we will go looking for you." Jean-Paul answered simply.

"Yah guess?"

"Well, I'm just as new here as you are…Look, it won't hurt to sign the paper. I promise we won't sell your information to the creditors."

Rogue groaned but picked up the pen and wrote her name down. She was too hungry to argue anymore. "Gonna watch meh eat too?"

"Only if necessary."

"What are yah, anyway? Lunch guard dog?"

Jean-Paul chuckled. "You can say that. All of the head staff takes turns monitoring meals every week. This is my week."

"Well, Ah signed yer paper. Don't expect any much else."

Jean-Paul smiled thoroughly amused with the girl's tenacity. "I will keep that in mind. _Bon Appétit_."

Walking further in, there was a table setup with a stack of trays, plates, plastic utensils, napkins, and tumblers. The food was all arranged in a buffet style, each area divided by food groups. Not being a person to be shy when it came to eating, especially free food, Rogue grabbed a tray plus utensils and began filling her plate.

Since all the booths were already filled with at least one person she settled at a vacant table. The place quickly became pack as more people came down for lunch.

"Um, is like someone sitting here." Rogue looked up to see one of the girls from the tour group. She wanted to say no so the girl could go away but she could tell from the girl's eyes she was hoping more than asking.

"Ah don't assign the seats if that's what yer asking."

Kitty sat down on the chair that was facing Rogue. "Thanks, I guess… your name is Rogue right?" Rogue nodded. "I'm Kitty by the way... I-it's not my real name, just a nickname. You can call me Katherine if you want." Kitty blurted nervously.

"Thanks for the information." Rogue said dryly.

"Oh sorry, I have issues TMI sometimes." She giggled. Noticing that Rogue didn't seem amused she cleared her throat and began picking at her salad, "I know you like left before we got our room assignments but I just wanted to let you know I'm your roommate."

Rogue just shrugged not really wanting to even think about her current situation. Every time she did she got angry all over again.

"Our room is the last one on the right in the girls wing. It's pretty spacious so you don't need to worry about me getting into your space or anything."

_Yer the one that needs tah be worried_, Rogue thought.

Again Rogue didn't respond. Kitty was starting to think the girl wasn't even listening to her. Not being accustomed to remaining silent for a long period time Kitty tried once again to strike up a conversation. "This place is going to take sometime getting use to. Bayville is nothing like Chicago. Although, I don't like live in the city. It's still totally different. So where are you from?"

"Not to sound rude but Ah don't feel like talking." Rogue tried to sound as nice as she possible could. Kitty was a definite valley-girl type and if Rogue heard a 'like' or 'totally' one more time she would snap. Besides the girl seem like one of the clingy types. If you were nice to them once they will never leave you alone.

Kitty frowned, "Oh, okay. Sorry." The silence returned.

When Rogue was almost done eating she noticed Kitty still picking at her salad.

"Are yah gonna eat that?" Rogue finally asked. Why did she care?

"Do you want it?" Kitty immediately pushed her plate toward Rogue.

Rogue raised her brow at the assumption. "No."

"Oh, s-sorry." Kitty blushed embarrassed by her impulsiveness and pulled her plate back.

"Yer a food hater or something?"

"No! I totally like food. I just…" Kitty trailed off.

Rogue shrugged, "Never mahnd. No need tah explain yerself tah meh."

"Would you sheilas lioke to sign moy petition against stopping forest f'res?" A boy shoved a clipboard with a pen toward the girls.

Kitty looked at the blank paper in confusion. "Uh, I guess but shouldn't your petition be like _for_ stopping forest fires, not against."

"But Oiy support forest f'res. Oiy support all f'res." Rogue assumed him to be one of crazy people Wanda was referring to. Maybe if she played dead he would go away.

"Right…" Kitty was officially weirded out. She looked at Rogue for some support but the girl wasn't even paying attention. "I'm sorry I'm going to pass on the petition."

The boy's face darkened. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

"Uh, one of what?" Kitty asked nervously.

Before he could answer he was cut off. "John, leave them alone!" Amara said sharply walking up behind Kitty.

"But Oiy was just making friendly with the new sheilas." John explained.

Amara rolled her eyes, "You know, I think Lucas has a lighter." John eyes brightened and went in search of Lucas.

"That guy is like seriously freaky!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, John's…" Amara paused trying to find the appropriate word, "special."

"He likes fire a little too much if you ask me."

Amara nodded taken the seat next to Kitty, "It took me a while to get used to his crazy antics when I first came here. John's cool once you learn to handle his randomness."

"How long have you been here?"

"Six_long_ months."

Rogue took this opportunity to get up from the table without saying a word.

Kitty watched her go frowning, "I don't think that girl likes me."

"I don't think she likes anyone. She was pretty rude to me earlier."

"She's my roommate, too. I don't know how I'm going to live with someone who's mean. "

Amara gave her a half smile. "Some people just take a longer time to get use to this place than others."

"I guess…" Kitty never been in this situation and everything was starting to get intimidating again. Not only did she have to cope with her problems but also she had to deal with other people dealing with their own issues. Everything was becoming more than she could handle. Yet, she didn't want to seem like a little kid going to call their mom to pick them up because they got scared.

"You know you're going to have to eat that, right?" Amara said pulling Kitty from her thoughts.

She looked down at her forgotten salad sighed. "Yeah, before I came down Emma explained all that to me."

Amara nodded, "Then you know about the thirty minute rule, too?"

Kitty nodded. Even though the cafeteria was made buffet style Kitty, along with a few other patients, had specially prepared food. She was to go in the kitchen during mealtimes and retrieve a tray with a balanced meal on it. Not only did she have eat everything put on her tray but she had to sit in the cafeteria for thirty minutes so her food would be well digested, missing the opportunity to throw-up. There were also monitors in the cafeteria watching them and making sure they did in fact eat. Kitty began eating small bites of her salad while Amara talked.

"That's another thing to get used to here." Amara sighed, "Everyone in this place has a problem in some way or another. But, unfortunately for us, ours is more obvious."

"Tell me about it." Kitty chimed in.

Amara nodded sadly, "I couldn't even walk into the building. I was rolled in a wheel chair and almost everyone saw. And the thing is that some people are not allowed to have pills but Tylenol, some people are even banned from using mouth wash!"

"Mouthwash? Why would they be banned from mouth wash?"

"I'm not really sure but if you are an alcoholic they won't let you have any."

"Oh."

"But I bet you can't point out the alcoholics here."

Kitty looked around at full cafeteria, "Everyone looks the same."

"Yeah they do, not obvious at all. But they all know we're the girls with eating disorders. Cause we're too skinny, we have to be monitored every time we eat, and we're always the last ones to leave the cafeteria."

Kitty grimaced, "This is so going to suck!"

"At least you don't have to sit alone." Amara pointed out. She looked over to see her other friend coming into the room. "Hey Rahne, over here!"

Kitty smiled at that, her former insecurities forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Laura unleashed her claws on her right hand stabbing them into the wall next to her bed. She retracted her claws only repeat the process again. She had been doing the same thing diligently for the past few minutes. 

"Can you stop? You make me nervous." Illyanna (4) finally spoke from her spot on her bed. She was trying to study her English lesson but the endeavor seemed impossible with the constant sound of releasing claws and plaster breaking.

Laura froze with one mental claw still fixed in the wall and turned to the girl. "This is how I think. And I need to think right now. So let me think!" With that she turned her attention to the task at hand.

Illyanna cringed as Laura hit the wall with more intensity than before. "Your father will be angry when he sees that."

Laura let out a low growl, "No he won't. He has holes in his wall, too."

"True." She finally gave up on studying and put her textbook down. "Well, now you have my full attention. So what's got you thinking so hard?"

Laura bit her lip letting her hands drop to her side. She knew it would be bad news to tell Illyanna anything. It wasn't like she didn't trust the girl with any kind of information. It just didn't seem fair. It was terrible enough that Rogue didn't know she was in same vicinity as her father but having her business told to people she didn't know would be wrong. On the other hand, Laura needed to get a second opinion. Her idiot father was being irrational and she felt guilty keeping a significant secret like that. "Can I ask you something…hypothetically of course?"

Illyanna shrugged. "Da, go ahead."

"Okay," Laura mulled over what she was going to say quickly before speaking. "Say you were born after Piotr came to America. And you never met him, didn't even know he existed."

Illyanna chuckled. "Well, why wouldn't I have known he existed? I'm sure my parents had pictures."

"You're right, so…your mother gave him up because of financial reasons and he was adopted. And that's why he's in America. Plus, your dad didn't know about him either."

Illyanna wrinkled her brow, "This hypothetical sounds silly."

Laura gave her an exasperated look, "Just stay with me, okay. I'm trying to get advice, here."

"Okay, sorry. I will not interrupt, again." Illyanna sat up straight and gave Laura an attentive appearance.

"Thank you. Now, what if you and your dad go to America when your older and you find out you do have a brother. Do you tell Piotr that you're his sister? Even if your dad tells you not to?"

The Russian girl looked confused, "Why would my father not want Piotr to know that he is his son?"

Laura shrugged. She was trying her hardest not give anything away. "Uh… I guess he feels that Piotr will be very upset if he found out."

Illyanna thought for a moment. "I would tell him. He would want to know. No matter the circumstances. If it was me I would want to know."

Laura sighed and sat next to Illyanna a troubled expression masking her face. "I guess I know what I have to do, then."

"But then again," Illyanna continued, "I was always taught to respect my parents. So going against my father's wishes may cause me to be punished. Maybe I will not tell my brother… maybe I'll give him clues to find out on his own."

Laura's face brightened. If she dug up some information she could find a way to have Rogue find out about Logan and not be directly involved. "Omigod! Illyanna you're brilliant!"

Illyanna nodded smugly. "I know this. Now, what is the hypothetical really about?"

Laura frowned. "I can't say."

"Oh come on! I am your bestest friend in the whole world! We are like sisters." Illyanna's eyes widened. "Oooo! Are you my long lost sister that move to America from Russia before I was born?!"

Laura made a face. "No! I'm a clone remember?"

"Well, then tell me what's really going on! Or are we keeping secrets from each other now. Secrets ruin friendships, you know." Illyanna pouted

Laura sighed, "I'm not hiding this on purpose. It's just not my secret to tell."

"Fine then. It just so happens that I have a secret as well." Illyanna turned her head up in the air with a huff.

"No you don't. You're just saying that so I can tell you my secret."

Illyanna shrugged, "Possibly. Or maybe I found out at lunch who was sending you those little love notes."

Laura jumped up, "Who?! Wait til I get my hands on them!"

Illyanna shook her index finger at her, "Nah ah ah. I am not saying one word. It's not my secret to tell, remember?"

Laura narrowed her eyes at her roommate, "But it's not really the same. My secret doesn't even involve you. You have some vital information that I need. Spill it, Russian!"

"Never, clone!" Illyanna laughed throwing her pillow at Laura to distract her and dashed out of the room.

Laura threw the pillow down with a growl and ran after her.

* * *

After eating, Rogue continued to look for the most secluded area in the center. She didn't feel like being bothered with anyone at the moment. Unfortunately, finding privacy was not easy. Her long search finally ended in the library which was bigger than she expected. Large windows faced the front grounds of the center. Shelves upon shelves stowed large quantity of books. There was a small stairwell leading up to next floor with a row of computers. But the best part was that it was completely empty. 

After minutes of roaming the shelves Rogue found a book that struck her interest. She was supposed read "Jane Eyre"(5) for class a time before but never got to it. There were many places to sit but Rogue wanted to be comfortable so she chose to curl up at on of the window seats. Two hours later Rogue heard someone walk into the room. She inwardly groaned but went back to reading deciding to pay no heed to whoever it was.

"Hey, chere." Remy greeted leaning on the wall next to her. "What are you doing in here?"

"What does it look lahke?" Rogue snapped not looking up at him. _Why out of all the people to bother me it had to be him!_

Remy shrugged, "Well, it looks like yer reading but dat could be a facade fa somet'ing else."

"Are you retarded?" Rogue asked getting really annoyed. From her previous meetings with the Cajun she came to the conclusion that something was mentally wrong with him. Remy stared blankly at her. "Nevermahnd. Don't answer that, just go away."

"Aww, chere. Don' be mean. I jus' wanted ta talk ta ya. What ya reading?" Remy reached over to grab the book just barely missing Rogue's face.

Rogue jumped to a sitting position and whacked his hand away. "What the fuck is wrong with yah? Ah don't feel lahke dealing with more of yah in mah head!"

"Desolé chere." Remy sat down next to Rogue. " I didn' know ya face was mutated too. I thought it was just ya hands. Like moi." Remy wiggled his fingers in her face.

Rogue growled, "It's not just mah hands or mah face. It's mah skin. So don't yah ever _EVER_ touch meh!"

"Really? So if I do dis..." He poked her cheek and quickly jerked his hand back feeling the pull. "Merde."

Rogue jumped back, "Didn't I just tell yah naht tah touch meh!"

"Dat's a very interesting power, chere." Remy grinned surveying her body.

Rogue felt really uncomfortable having his eyes roamed her figure like she was a piece of meat. "Go away."

Remy ignored her request. "So you can't even be touched there?" He pointed between her legs just under the navel.

Rogue face flushed deep red, "NO!"

"Have ya ever been touched there, before? To see if your powers will work?" Remy asked oblivious to the sheer discomfort he was causing.

Rogue glared at him, her face burning hot with embarrassment. "I don't think that is any of your business!"

Remy's grin increased in size. "I can test it out for ya."

Rogue eyes grew wide. "You fucking perverted jerk." Before Remy could react she decked him clear across the face and walked angrily out the room.

Remy leaned back against the windowpane still seeing stars. He had said some inappropriate things to women in the past and has earned a slap or two. But never in his life has a girl ever punched him, and Rogue punched him hard. Putting his hand to his cheek he could feel the sensitive area begin to swell.

The girl he was mostly interested was not only ice cold but also untouchable. Maybe he needed to turn his attention somewhere else.

* * *

After Lorna left to go to lunch, Jean fell into a deep sleep. Her slumber came so unexpectedly that she didn't have time to set her alarm. Luckily, Lorna remembered Jean telling her about her late afternoon therapy session so she woke Jean up in time to get a quick bite to eat. After finding her way to the cafeteria on her own Jean hurriedly retrieved a muffin and headed straight for Scott's office. 

Now she was standing in front of mahogany door like a deer caught in headlights trying to build up the courage to knock. She didn't understand what was holding her back in the first place. It wasn't like it was her first time seeing a therapist. When she first started hearing everyone's thoughts in her head her parents took her to every kind of psychiatrist they could think of. She has sat on fluffy couches before, laid on luxurious recliners, was psychoanalyzed, hypnotized, and even dealt with the ink cards. Nothing ever worked and she always ended up with a prescription and her parents with a hefty bill.

This time, however, was different. Her parents were not present with her. Jean had to this alone. More importantly, this time she really had a problem.

Lifting up her right fist to the door she bit her bottom lip. _'Come on girl! You're making it harder than it really is.' _She scolded herself. Blowing out a breath she finally knocked.

"The door is open." Scott called from inside. Jean could only wonder if Scott already knew she had been standing outside his office for the last five minutes.

She slowly opened the door and walked in. Scott stood up from his desk chair and walked over to Jean. "Did you find my office alright?"

Jean bobbed her head. "Yep, I did ask one girl though. Just to make sure I was going the right direction."

"That's good to hear. Have a seat." Jean followed his hand gesture and sat on a gray plush couch near the corner of the room. Scott sat in an armchair in front of her. Jean noticed that the area was set up in way that if someone opened the door they wouldn't readily see her. That made her a little more secure but didn't relieve her nerves.

"You seem much more energetic than this morning." Scott noted.

"I did get some more sleep before I came down."

"That's good to hear that you're not having trouble sleeping, anymore."

"Yeah."

"Can I offer some water?" Scott asked. He didn't let it show but deep down Scott was extremely nervous. Dr. Xavier had put this girl's recovery in his hands and he did not want to do anything to mess it up, especially not on the first day. Plus, it would be detrimental if Jean knew she was his first solo case.

"No, I'm fine." Jean replied unconsciously fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

"Don't be nervous, Jean. We're just going to talk, okay?" Scott smiled.

Jean couldn't help but feel at ease when he smiled, "Okay."

* * *

_Now, where can she be?_ Logan wondered as he roamed the halls looking for Rogue. It was some minutes after four when he finally left his office in searched of her. She was supposed to meet with Betsy in 30 minutes and he was pretty sure she wasn't going to attend on her own accord. 

He already checked her room but it was empty, she was not in any of lounge rooms or out on the patio. He finally gave up and decided to ask Xavier. _'Chuck?'_

'_Yes Logan.'_ The mental reply came.

'_Can you locate Rogue for me? I know she's still on the grounds but I don't feel like going on a wild goose chase._'

'_Certainly…She's out by the gazebo. The one looking over the cliff.'_

"What?!" Logan cried out loud.

'_Relax Logan. I sense that she is agitated but nothing too drastic.'_

Logan let out a breath in relief. _'Thanks Chuck.'_

'_No problem.'_

Logan made his way through the patio following the path that led up to gazebo. When he reached he saw Rogue standing with her back toward him looking out toward the scenery.

"What you doing all the way out here kid?" Logan asked once he got within hearing distance.

Rogue jumped not realizing someone was approaching. Rolling her eyes and mumbling curses under her breath she turned around to see Logan coming up the stairs, "Why is it that as big as this place is, there is no such thang as privacy?"

"You can have all the privacy you want during your free time. Right now you have to go to your therapy session."

"Ah told yah already. Ah don't need tah see a shrink."

"Talking to a therapist does not mean you're crazy, Stripes." Logan tried to reason. "They are just people who are trained to help you with your problems."

"The only problem Ah have is being tricked by mah mother to come to a shitty place with a bunch of crazy mutants running around." Rogue snapped

"What is it with you, huh? Why are so angry at the world?"

"If yah lived mah lahfe yah wouldn't be asking questions. Ain't no way anybody can understand meh, naht a shrink, naht mah family, and definitely naht yah. So yah can go on and tell yer shrink or therapist, whatever yah call it, Ah'm naht coming." Rogue turned her back to him.

"Well, we have a situation then. Cause whether you like it or not, you have to attend your therapy meetings. So are you going to walk there by yourself or do I have to drag you there?"

"Ah said no and Ah mean it! Yah can't make meh do anything Ah don't want to do!" Rogue screamed at him.

Logan was getting to his breaking point again. He was about to retort but Xavier interrupted him, _'Leave her, Logan.'_

'_What?'_

'_Just leave her. We won't make her go today. I sense a great deal of distress from Rogue right now. Her emotions are not stable in the least bit. I believe we may make a fatal error if we push her to do anything at this point.'_

_'But –'_

_'I've already informed Betsy that sessions will be cancelled for today. I will speak to Rogue tomorrow about her apprehensions regarding the therapy. Hopefully she will be more at ease by then.'_

'_If you say so, Chuck. But she's not staying out here by herself.'_

'_Very well, just try to be a little more sensitive with your words.'_

Logan sighed. Sensitive was definitely not his forte. Luckily Laura knew how to handle him at his worse. However, he sometimes forgot that not everyone was as tough as Laura. "Fine, Strips. If you don't want to go to therapy you don't have to today."

She didn't answer or turn to look at him. "But at least come back inside. The doctor hasn't cleared your roommate yet so she will still be sleeping in MedBay. At least you will have your own room for a couple of days."

To Logan's relief Rogue turned left the gazebo heading back to the center. All his doubts about keeping the truth from Rogue went straight out the window. He couldn't put that kind of pressure on her. Xavier already warned him that she was emotionally unstable. And just knowing that she was standing so near to a cliff put his stomach in knots. He will at least wait until she was stable before he would destroy her life again.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me how you attained the black eye?" Ororo asked. 

"I don' t'ink y' would wanna kno'." Remy replied holding the ice pack firmly to the left side of his face. He was currently lying on a couch in Ororo's office. When he arrived for his therapy session she quickly got him an ice pack and told him to lie down.

"Well, if you're not getting along with your peers it would help to stabilize the problem before it gets out of hand." Ororo insisted.

"Non, dere's no problem. Jus' said somet'ing I shouldn't 'ave t' one of deh filles here."

Ororo nodded in understanding, "Then I assume you got what you deserve."

Remy smirked at this. "I suppose."

Ororo quirked her eyebrow at his attitude, "Do you normally find it amusing to be struck in the face by a female."

Remy reflected on this for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure."

"Uh-huh." Ororo wrote something down on her pad before continuing. "Remy, why don't you tell me about your life in New Orleans."

Remy turned to her looking very puzzled, "I t'ought we were going t' talk about my drinkin' habits."

It was Ororo's turn to smile, "Trust me, Remy. That's exactly what we are going to talk about."

"I don' know… I'm not sure about tellin' y' bout ma life. Dat's one t'ing I don' talk bout with jus' anyone."

"Don't worry. Everything you say here is confidential."

"Where I come from ain' no such t'ing as confidential."

"Well, then tell me about your family."

"Dat's somet'ing I definitely don' talk about."

Ororo put her pad down. "Then what can you tell me Remy?"

Remy gave her his trademark smirk, "Plenty, chere."

* * *

It was just after midnight when Rogue woke up in a cold sweat. She had his nightmare again. This time was just as painful as the last. She didn't know how much she could take. Removing the blanket from her body she quickly got off the bed and looked for her shoes. Once on she quickly gathered some of her belongings that were necessary into a small knapsack. 

Walking out unto the balcony she quickly went over the scenery, remembering each spot she noted while planning her escape earlier. Stretching her limbs quickly she sprang into action. She stepped unto to the balcony ledge and then jumped off onto a nearby tree branch. She skillfully climbed down the tree and began to sprint across the landscape toward the front gate.

'Please say password.' Came a computer voice out of nowhere. Rogue stopped short and looked around trying to find where the sound came from.

'Please say Password.' The computer commanded again.

"Whah?" Rogue mumbled squinting at a bush on the edge of the front porch. She hadn't noticed before but there was a little machine blinking a red light at her.

"Password not recognized. Please do not move."

Rogue just rolled her eyes, "Whatevah." She started to run again but stopped when two more machines popped up in front of her.

"Intruder Alert."

"What the hell, Ah ain't no intruder!" Rogue shouted.

"Intruder Alert. Enter Defcom2" Rogue stared wide-eyed as the machine began to power up. _This thing is about to shoot me!_ Rogue thought with disbelief. As the lazar ray shot toward a stun Rogue she was violently shoved to the ground.

"Code 6598, Defcom2 Disengage!" A gruff voice shouted above Rogue. "You okay?"

Rogue scrambled up to a sitting in a position to looking at Logan in disbelief, "Am Ah okay?! That –that _thing_ almost killed meh!"

Logan grunted standing up. "I told you not to come out here at night. You should learn to listen to people." Logan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"How was Ah suppose tah know that if Ah go outside Ah could loose mah life. What the hell kind of place is this?! Ah never seen a rehab center with this kind of security system." Rogue demanded as she struggled in Logan's grip.

"Would you lower your voice? There are people trying to sleep." Logan said as they came into the mansion. Xavier and Ororo were by the stairs waiting for them.

"Ah want the truth!" Rogue exclaimed. "What is this place?!"

* * *

**That's it for now!**

(1) – Bushwick is a neighborhood in Brooklyn. I grew up there!

(2) – H is slang for heroine sometimes

(3) – I do not own Green Day or their song "Holiday"

(4) – Don't expect Illyanna or Piotr to have a Russian accent. In fact don't expect any accents from me except Cajun and southern. Yeah right! Like I'm going to sit here and pretend to know how to write a person's tone of speech so you can throw stones at me via anonymous review. Those of you who are good at it should create a website for those of us who suck.

(5) – A novel written by one of those Bronte sisters. I will never own it

Disclaimer: I _know_ I don't have to write one for every chapter because I already specified in the first chapter that I didn't own Marvel but this is sooo much fun. Nonetheless, this disclaimer _does not_ mean that I'm not plotting with others to take over the Marvel Empire. No one can stop me! But until my evil scheme comes to pass I do not own the X-men.

**New Cartoon: (**Although I'm sure you all heard already about the new X-men cartoon**Wolverine and the X-men? Wolverine and the freakin X-men! What about Rogue and the X-men???? Or Remy? Why do my favorite characters get treated this way?! Is the creator of Gambit on bad terms with the Marvel people or something? Is that why he keeps getting kicked out of X-Men things? First the movie and now the new cartoon. WHAT THE HELL? **_MazdaMiatta begins to cry her eyes out._ This is why I need to enter the kingdom of Marvel and rectify their mistakes. Who's with me?! (I need a Spartan army)

**Reviewers: I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. I mean I feel **_**so**_** encouraged. You guys are my stick in sinking sand, my light bulb in dumbness, my Dane Cook in sorrow…**

**However to those anonymous reviewers… one review is enough. I don't know how (or why) you do it but just stick to one review, okay. Great! (However, I could be wrong…)**

A lot of you guys had mention cutting in your reviews. It wasn't everyone but the amount was substantial enough to make me a little apprehensive. I wonder what it is about cutting that makes people so drawn to it. Maybe someone can enlighten me on this topic….

**HELP ME PLEASE!** There is a story on fanfiction that I've read and I can't find it. I don't remember the title or the author who wrote it but I want to read it again. If I remember correctly it had to do with Rogue and Remy, spaceships, and slave trades. I do know that Remy was some kind of pirate and held Rogue captive on his spaceship, or something like that. If anyone knows what the hell I'm talking about please give me a clue. ;-)

If you haven't read Blind Sight (sequel to Thick as Thieves) by Valarie J, what the hell are you waiting for?


	9. Are You Serious?

**AUTHORS NOTES: (Extremely long but extremely important)**

**Holy Update Batman! **Goodness it takes me like forever (What like 3 years!) MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES to all my faithful readers. This chapter was kind of already finished I just didn't have the energy to edit and fill in gaps. I suggest you take the time to review and refresh the other chapters in your brain before you continued. I know I had to.

Nonetheless, I do have a very good reason. During the time I started this story my health began to dwindle. I was feeling tired and crappy all the time. I stopped writing because I thought I had writers block but it was more of the fact that I was just depressed. Everything went downhill year after year until finally I almost exploded (Literally!). It was then I was finally diagnosed with Systemic Lupus Erythematosus and a plethora of other health issues! It's a pretty annoying disease to deal with but it explains a lot of what I was going through. It's always good to have a name for something even if it's not what you want to hear. Now I'm getting back to myself due to drugs, exercise, and healthy eating habits. Yeah, life is still hard but I'm learning to adjust. I'm also getting my zeal to write again. But bear with me.

**THANK YOU!**

First, I would like to thank Jesus for saving my life. Secondly I also would like to thank all of you who also write and entertained me while I was going through such trials and tribulations. I'm not always the most committed reviewer (mostly cause my joints hurt from typing) but I do read your stories. I am very grateful for fanfiction and the people who contribute (ROMY!) every day. Lastly I would like to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter. Thank you for the support, motivation, critics, and even ideas. I embrace it all!

I also changed my identity. I am now emotionalcrack. It describes me so much better…

**BTW: The story I was looking for: "THE MASKED THIEF" by Evolution Stripes! **The author and their stories have been deleted. How do I find them? It's not listed anywhere. I don't know if I can ever find the story again. Never to be fulfilled. AGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Please Evolution Strips, if you are out there, hear my cry, bring the story back (and the other ones too)!

**Story Notes:**

Okay, today, boys and girls, we are going to learn about emotional triggers. These are words, phrases, even situations that trigger cravings for drugs, food, etc. Even with rehab, addicts can have cravings days, months, or years after being sober, which can ultimately lead to relapse. There are different triggers for each person and the ways they react to their cravings are very diverse, especially when they are in a situation where their desires are not easily met.

In the last chapter you witness a little of that in the scene with Logan and Rogue. Rogue became extremely volatile when she was being forced to go to a therapist. It's not the therapist that angers her. She associates therapy with being crazy, and if there were voices constantly talking in your head you are considered crazy. Well, if you haven't concluded this by now, you should know that Rogue uses drugs to alleviate the voices. Hence, her body wants drugs and her demeanor becomes explosive.

One of the first steps counselors and therapist take in rehab programs is to determine these emotional triggers. By doing this, they can help patients discover what those triggers are and learn how to battle the cravings (relapse prevention).

Therefore, in the next few chapters you will see the techniques that some of the Xavier therapists will use to discern those emotional triggers in our favorite addicts. It works similar in eating disorders as well.

To understand more read up on **classical conditioning **and **Pavlov experiment**.

Try this: If you know a smoker (or if you are one) take a note of what you say, they say, they do, or you do that leads them to pick up a cigarette. I knew a person that was triggered to smoke because of coffee. When he quit, every time I had coffee around him I noticed he would reach for his pockets and get really agitated about nothing. I guess before, every morning he had a cup of coffee and a Marlboro. It became tradition for him until now coffee is his trigger. He stays away from coffee like the plague now. Another common smoking trigger is actually driving. Triggers are fun to learn about right? *_crickets sound in the background_*

Okay that's enough talk. I wonder who actually read this author note. Let me know if you did or did I just waste two pages… **BTW, the chapter is Rogue centric.** I believe we will be more focused on a single character for the next few chapters. I missed these addicts!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Xavier Rehabilitation Center for Gifted Youngsters**

**Chapter 9**

**Are You Serious?**

(You really do need to at least reread the end of Chapter 8 or you will not know what's going on!)

"Ah want the truth!" Rogue exclaimed. "What is this place?"

Logan didn't reward her with answer, instead he spoke to Ororo, "If there's any kids awake just tell them it was a false alarm and they should go back to bed."

Ororo nodded without a word. She took a last despondent glance at Rogue before returning back into building.

Rogue looked at Xavier accusingly still unsuccessfully trying to shake Logan's strong grasp on her arm. "Ah heard about this! It's some kind of government conspiracy. Ya found a bunch of fucking druggy mutants and yer gonna use us as some kind of weapon. If ya wanna overthrow the fuckin' government do it yerself!"

"Watch your mouth!" Logan snapped. Rogue glared at him as if to say _'make me'_.

Xavier quirked an eyebrow at her bizarre accusation, "I'm sorry to inform you, Rogue, but nothing of the sort is going on here at the center."

Rogue narrowed her eyes toward him. "That's a bunch of bull! Now Ah get why Raven dropped mah ass off here. She's still trynah get meh to join ya'll and become a terrorist. Well Ah'm not doing it! If mutants want tah get rid of the Registration Act they should have nevah let it happened in the first place!"

"Your mother has tried to get you to become a terrorist before?" Logan asked. He could feel the anger begin to simmer in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't act stupid!" Rogue snapped at him. "And let meh go already!"

"Rogue, I think you need to calm down." Xavier reasoned. "Let's go to my office."

"Hell, no! Ah'm not going anywhere with you." She spat.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way." Logan hoisted the teen over his shoulders and made his way to Xavier's office.

"Put meh down!" Rogue shouted as they made their way into the mansion and toward Xavier. Logan gritted his teeth as the teenager shouted and pounded his back with her fist. As soon as they got to the office room he dropped Rogue unceremoniously on a nearby couch before stepping away quickly.

Once she was free Rogue pounced up flushed with anger. "Yah can't force me to be part of yer stupid resistance! Ah'm not doing it!"

Logan voice volume increased to match Rogues, "For the last time we are not trying to do whatever it is you're accusing us of! This is a rehab center and nothing else."

She shook her head not buying his explanation. "Then what's with all that security?"

This time Xavier spoke calmly, "Unfortunately, Rogue, even if we are just a rehab center there are many people out there who see this place as an opportunity to harm as many mutants as they can. The security system is not to hinder you from going out. It's to keep more dangerous individuals from coming in."

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest seeming to contemplate that answer. After a moment she spoke again, "Ah need tah leave."

Logan was about to retort but Xavier beat him to it. "I see Rogue. Why don't we try to figure something out? I'm sure we can–"

Rogue didn't budge. "There ain't anythang tah figure out. So ya'll can turn off yer little security system and let meh go on mah way."

"On the contrary, I do believe there is something to figure out. Since you are a minor, in order for you to stay with us your mother had to sign you over to the center, making us your legal guardians. Therefore we are in charge of your welfare for the time being."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yah reallah can't hold meh here against mah will. That has to be against the law on some degree."

"What if I could offer you something in return for your cooperation?" Logan blinked at Xavier's words. Never in his life had he ever heard the old man bargaining with someone to stay at the center.

"Ah don't know what yer selling but Ah ain't buying it." The angry teen snapped.

"Chuck–" Logan began but was cut off by Xavier holding up his hand to silence him.

Xavier smiled, "I may be able to help you control your powers, Rogue."

Logan saw Rogue's eyes widen in surprise for second before she quickly return to her usual piercing glare, "How?"

"I don't know if I told you this yet but I am a telepath."

Rogue snorted, "Am Ah suppose tah beh impressed?"

"Not at all. But I believe that if we work on your mutation together we may be able to come up with a way to teach you how to control it." Xavier offered. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to accomplish this but he knew that her uncontrollable mutation was the driving force for her addiction.

"A lot of people have trahd and failed. What makes yah think yah can help meh?" Rogue spoke up.

"Many of the mutants that come here can't control their powers either. I have succeeded in helping all of them, with some hard work and time of course."

Logan watched Rogue face absorbed the information and change with each thought of the decision. Finally, to his surprise she responded, "How long do yah think it will take?"

"I'm not positive on the time…" Xavier began hesitantly.

"If yah tell meh two years Ah'm out of here." She bluntly replied

Xavier let out a soft chuckle. "I will not put a timestamp on this. But I promise you that I will not take advantage of the situation. We are here to help you, not hold you by blackmail or false hope."

"So in order fah yah tah help meh with mah powers Ah have to stay here?"

"_And_ follow the program, which means going to all classes, training, community service, and even therapy." Xavier added.

"I'm naht-" Rogue began to protest but was interrupted by Xavier.

"I know you have some apprehensions about the therapy sessions but Betsy is very good at what she does. I believe it would be very beneficial if you just took the opportunity to talk with her." Xavier assured.

Rogue didn't respond right away and the moment of silence was killing Logan. To his relief she finally answered. "Fahne, Ah will do yer little program. But if ya don't live up tah yer part Ah'm leaving."

"You have my word, Rogue. In fact let's start now. I haven't had a chance to assess your mind yet… If you don't mind."

Rogue eyed him warily, "What exactly do yah mean bah that?"

Xavier wheeled closer to her very slowly. He knew that any fast movements might make her feel threatened and increase her agitation. That would take them back to square one all over again. "I need to probe your mind. Trust me it won't hurt."

The teenager frowned. "People have trahd that too. And it hurt lahke hell."

Xavier nodded, noting that Raven might have tried to unsuccessfully help Rogue in the past. "If you allow me in, it won't hurt."

Rogue sighed, "Fahne, do what yah gotta do."

"Thank you, Rogue. I need you to sit and on the couch and close your eyes." Xavier ordered and reluctantly Rogue complied. Xavier reached out his hands and Rogue automatically flinched away. "Relax Rogue." She sighed again allow the tension in her shoulders to relieve itself.

"Chuck, are you sure…" Logan began, trying to voice his worry. He had let Xavier probe his mind in the past and neither time had it ended well for him.

"It's alright." Xavier replied closing his eyes, his finger tips inches from Rogue's temple.

Logan watched on nervously not really understanding the mechanics of what Xavier was doing. For the next couple minutes nothing happened. They both stayed in the same exact position with their eyes closed.

Suddenly, Rogue let out a sharp cry bringing Logan out of his thoughts. He dashed towards them as Rogue fell backwards unto the couch and Xavier rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Chuck! What happened?" Logan asked looking over the unconscious girl.

"Her mind… It's extremely complex." Xavier replied weakly.

"Is she okay?"

Xavier nodded, "S-She's fine… just resting. Take her to her room. I need speak with Hank about a few things concerning her mutation."

Logan went to couch and carefully gathered the unconscious girl in his arms while Xavier wheeled to his desk seeming too deep in thought. "Can you help her?"

Both men made eye contact for a moment before Xavier finally answered. "I will do my best."

Logan didn't like that answer but nodded in acceptance. He could tell that Rogue had been let down one too many times before and if it happened again it can have lasting negative effects. He just hoped that Xavier knew what he was doing.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

It was early Tuesday morning when Emma was summoned from her sleep to check on one of her patients. She already knew who it was and why. She held dealt with the same thing a hundred times over. However, she was amazed that the girl had held on longer than most.

Emma walked into the infirmary room to see Kitty sobbing into her hands. "What's wrong Kitty?"

The girl looked up and her arms automatically went to her stomach. "My stomach… hurts…. really bad." She managed to gasps out between her fitful sobs.

Emma nodded knowingly. "Alright, why don't you lay on your back and I will check you out."

Kitty complied as Emma washed her hands at the sink. Then she came over to the girl and pressed her abdomen in certain areas. When she finished her exam she gave Kitty a sympathetic look. "It doesn't look like anything swollen or out or place."

"But I'm in pain!" Kitty cried. "I don't think your pills are working. Can't I have a laxative or something?"

Emma sighed. "Kitty, you know good and well you are not getting any laxatives. I can't really give you anything if there is nothing wrong."

"I want my mom!" Kitty screamed. "You all are forcing me to eat and I'm not ready!"

"Kitty calm down." Emma ordered putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We went over this before. You're body is just getting used to eating so you are going to feel uncomfortable and some pain. But you feel better soon."

"I don't care! I hate this and I want to go home." The girl cried. Emma sighed again. She had a long morning ahead of her.

* * *

It was pretty early in the morning when Rogue decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day ahead. She hadn't slept much since she was put in her prison and last night was no different. She spent most of the night staring at the ceiling and trying to think of new methods of escape. So far she came up with no solution that didn't involve a gun or explosives. Since she currently didn't have access to any of these she was stuck for the time being.

Moving from the bed to her desk she saw her schedule for the day and cursed. She had the classes that she made habit of skipping at high school in Manhattan all on the same day. This was beginning to stress her out, which wouldn't be a big deal if she had a hit right now.

"Fuck!" Rogue screamed slamming her fist down on the desk as the weight of her current situation came crashing down on her again. She didn't care who heard her yelling at six o'clock in the morning. She needed a hit and now. If she ever saw Raven Darkholme again she would kill her. "That bitch is so dead." Rogue stated out loud as she began to look through her belongings for any type of solace.

After minutes of searching and coming up with nothing, she finally decided on a cold shower to clear her head. The people running this place were good but there must be a weakness. She would by her time and figure it out. Once she would find the weakness, she was going to exploit it and get the hell out of here.

Of course, she did agree to stay so that the old baldy would help her control her mutation. A small part of her wanted this to be true, wanted to have faith in him, but from every let down in life her faith in others had dwindled.

The shower had taken the edge off a little but the craving was still there. At least she didn't feel like she was going to explode at the moment. After getting dressed, Rogue decided to go grab something to eat. She could never deny herself food.

* * *

Rogue was sitting alone in the dining room eating her breakfast, which consisted of a blueberry muffin and milk, when of course someone decided to interrupt her. "Hurry it up, Stripes. You're first class begins in a couple of minutes."

Without looking up from her muffin Rogue bit out a reply. "If Ah didn't know any better Ah would think you were stalking meh."

Logan snorted taking a seat opposite the irate teen making them eye level. "I'm not stalking you, kid. Just making sure _you_ are follow protocol."

Rogue rolled her eyes and then glared at him. "Ah will! Ah gave the old man mah word so you don't have tah follow meh everywhere breathing down mah neck."

"With your track record I think I do. Now, let's go. I'll escort you to your first class." Logan replied standing up again and waiting for Rogue to follow suit.

"Ah'm not done yet." She complained. As proof she took another bite into her muffin.

Logan shrugged, "I guess I can sit here with you until you finish up. Maybe we can chat a little and get to know each other."

Rogue put her muffin down as if disgusted. "Ah think Ah rather go tah class." She said getting up with her tray and heading to the front. Logan just smiled in satisfaction. It worked every time.

* * *

Jean walked into sitting area on her dorm floor and was excited to see that no one was in there. Since she was a college student the teachers were still coordinating her schedule to make sure she didn't fall too behind. In the mean time she had a lot of free time during day. Scott told her to use this time to just relax, spending time to meditate and write in her journal. It had been a long time since she had nothing to study for or practice and she was finding it hard to just relax.

He had also wanted her to make her own schedule for each day so that she could better manage her time. She figured that before she started on her planned morning activities she would speak with her family to let them know how she was doing. She hadn't spoken to anyone for almost a week and she was sure her parents were going crazy with worry. Jean sat down at the table, picking the private phone, and dialed her home phone number hoping that her parents hadn't left for work yet.

The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up. "Hello?"

Jean smiled, tears already welling in her eyes from hearing her mother's voice. "Hi, mom it's Jean."

"Oh- Oh John! Jean's on the phone" Jean let out a giggle hearing mother's excited voice call for her dad. "Darling how are you? Are doing okay? Did you go through detox and everything okay? Are they giving you methadone? Because I swear I will come up to that place and give them a piece…!"

Jean wanted to laugh at her mom always going on about the medical aspects of things. "No ma'am, they didn't give me anything. I basically had to get through everything on my own."

Her mother sighed and Jean could tell it was more from worry than actual relief. "Aww honey, did they at least make you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I was in the best of care. I'm not going to lie, mom. It was one of the worst moments of my life." Jean inwardly shuddered thinking of what she endured just a couple of days ago. "But I am glad I came. I really don't think I could have gotten through it by myself."

"I'm happy you decided to go, too. I'm really proud of how brave you are. I know you were worried about school and what not but your health is far more important. I just hope that you will utilize your time at Xavier's because I want my daughter back and in good health."

"Yes mom, I definitely will. It just gets hard sometimes." Jean said allowing tears to roll down her cheeks. She didn't think that talking to her mother would make her so emotional.

"I may not know firsthand what you're going through, honey, but I do know that I raised you never to be a quitter. Just take one day at a time and call me anytime you feel like things are getting overwhelming. I'm here for you Jean, always."

"I know, mom. Thank you. I'm sorry for everything I put you both through. I love you." Jean said while wiping her eyes with her hand.

"I love you right back, baby. Nothing you can do will ever change that." Elaine's sounded misty probably from her own tears. "Okay, your father and I are just so glad to hear from you. And you really do sound much better. We will be up there on Thursday to see you and make sure they are really taking care of you."

"Alright, I can't wait to see all of you. Hopefully Taryn can come with you guys out here too."

"We'll see what her schedule is like. Oh, hold on your sister wants to speak to you."

Jean bit her lip for the phone transfer to her little sister. The last time she spoke to her sister they didn't have any friendly words to exchange. Knowing Sara she was probably still holding a grudge.

"Jean, I'm sorry for the way I acted before you left for rehab."

Jean sighed. She could tell from her sister's voice that there was nothing sincere in her apology. "Are you really sorry or are you just telling me this because Dad said so?"

"Does it matter?" Her sister voice sounded cool and distant.

Jean paused for moment before answering. "Yeah, it kind of does."

"Dad, made me say it. You're happy now?" Sara snapped.

"No, and just so you know, you're apology is not accepted."

"Whatever." _Click_.

Jean slammed the receiver down and threw the phone across the room. "Ugh! The stupid brat has nothing to be angry about!" She shouted out loud in frustration.

"I can see your angry, petite, but wat did the poor phone eva do t' ya."

Jean stood up quickly seeing Remy standing behind her. She was taken aback that she didn't physically or mentally notice anyone enter the room. "I'm sorry."

Remy shrugged. "Non, ya don' have ta apologize."

Jean used her telekinesis to place the phone back in its appropriate spot. "I'm just dealing with a rude little sister. I mean I don't understand why she's being so mean to me. It's not like I did anything to her!"

Remy's arched an eyebrow, "Sounds like a personal problem, _cheré_."

"Yeah, well the room is all yours." Jean hurriedly left the room slightly embarrassed from her outburst in front of a complete stranger. Remy watched her go and made sure no one was in the room before he started to dial.

"Who is dis?" The person asked impatiently on the phone.

Remy grinned, acclimated to his father's abrasive tone when answering calls. "It's yer favorite son."

"Remy! Dat you? Wat are you doin' callin' dis line. I sho' knock ya' senseless, fils."

"Pere, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? You don' check in fa duex weeks an' ya wan' me tah calm down? Ya got a lot of explainin' ta do _garcon_!"

"Sorry about dat. I was actually busy." Remy figured it would be better to make up some bogus story for his father than tell him he was actually in a rehabilitation facility.

"Busy my ass. Where da' hell are ya, Remy?"

"I'm actually doing some recon work, _peré_. Der' is a book I wanted to borrow from a museum in Manhattan."

"Really?" Jean Luc LeBeau asked seemingly interested in what Remy had to say now, "How expensive is dis book ya' speak of?"

"Very expensive! We talkin' top notch. Give me a couple days and I will have it on the plane to New Awlins in a few weeks." Remy promised.

"Huh? Well, _fils_, I didn' know dey had such exclusive treasures in Bayville, New York."

Remy groaned, "How did ya kno'?"

"Do ya think I'm stupid? Do ya see _âne_ written all over _mon_ face? You can't hide anyt'ing from me. I'm the fuckin' King of Thieves! I can't believe ya, _garcon_! You can steal national artifacts and not get caught but ya' can't drive a damn car straight. Fils de putain!..."

Remy put the phone down and sighed. He definitely did not want to hear is father rant on about stuff he didn't understand. After a minute Remy heard his name being called by a different voice, causing him to return the receiver back to his ear.

"Remy!" The person called with impatience.

"Yeah, dat y' Henri?" Remy asked sounding relieved. His brother was easier to talk to than his father.

"Yep. So petite fil, y' got yerself inta some more trouble. Pere sending me dere to get you. He buying y' a ticket to Paris as we speak." Henri replied with a hint of amusement.

"Non! Dere ain' no way in hell I'm going back dere!" Remy all but shouted.

"Ya don' 'ave much of a choice, Remy. Ya got ya names in de records an' it's gonna take a while t' get it expunged."

"I don' care. I ratha' stay here den go back ta dat place."

"Ya tellin' me dat ya want to beh in rehab?" Henri asked dumbfounded by his brother's admission.

"Oui! And ya know why, _frère_. Or have ya forgotten already?"

Henri sighed. "I haven' forgotten. I'm grateful for ya everyday because of it. Fine, if ya wan' ta stay in dat place I ain' gonna stop ya. I'll jus' tell pere dat yer betta' off in rehab for now. I hope y' know what yer doin' tho. An' I'm still comin' too. I need t' see ya with mon own two eyes before I let ya stay in dat place. Don' make me regret it."

"I won'. Merci, Henri" Remy looked up to see someone walking into the room. "Mon times up! Au revoi!" He could hear his brother objections before he hung up the line. As much as he wanted to continue the conversation he didn't trust the people in this place.

* * *

Rogue exited the classroom and saw Logan waiting for her in midst of bustling kids. Her neutral expression erupted into rage. "Do Ah reallah need to be escorted to the room _rahght next door_? Yer being paranoid now!"

"Not going to your English class today." Logan announced evenly starting to walk off anticipating Rogue to tag along.

"Where are weh going?" Rogue asked as she followed.

"You'll see." Logan answered. He figured if he told her what awaited her she wouldn't go. Not that he couldn't blame her but he had no say in the matter.

They finally came to a room on the main level. It was small and encompassed a large brown sofa, one wooden table and matching chairs. Rogue noticed a woman standing by the window and glowered. "Yah have got tah beh kidding meh."

"You have twenty minutes Raven." Logan told Raven who was currently having a stare down with her daughter.

What happened next was nothing Logan expected to happen during the visit. Luckily Logan's primal instincts kicked in immediately as Rogue launched at her mother with a murderous intent. He wrapped his arms around her waist preventing her from doing any harm.

"Let go of meh Logan! Ah'm going tah kill her!" Rogue shouted.

"Not today, Stripes. I don't feel like cleaning up blood stains today." Logan replied as he struggled to calm the girl down. "What you need to do is relax. She's just here to talk with you."

"Are you serious? Ah'm not talking to her. And when she ever stops by again if yah don't want a murder scene don't bother meh!" Rogue seethed as she jerked herself free from Logan's grip. She gave Raven one last look of disdain before leaving the room with a slam of the door.

"Well that went well." Raven mumbled.

Logan snorted, "What did you expect? For her to run to you with open arms."

Raven rolled her eyes at his cold remark. "Please don't talk on what you don't know Logan."

Already fed up with her presence Logan snapped. "Raven, you have five seconds to leave before I throw your ass out."

"Very well, I don't know how much of your company I can take anyway…"

"The feeling is mutual" Logan sneered.

"But before I go I need you do something –" Raven began as she gathered her purse.

"I'm not doing shit for you." Logan replied bluntly.

"It's not _for me_ jackass. It's for Rogue."

* * *

Rogue walked into her science class livid. She just had lunch with her stalker which was anything but fun. The man didn't seem to want to leave her alone. Okay, sure she did try to escape a couple times but at least could she eat in peace? Not to mention her mother's appearance earlier. Raven had the audacity to show her face after all the bullshit she put her through. _Stupid bitch!_

Without looking up she stalked to the last empty seat near the back and slumped into the chair.

"Wats got ya panties so twisted, _chere_?" Remy's voice asked from next to her. Rogue jumped feeling his breath blowing on her ear.

'_For fucks sake!'_ She inwardly groaned as she turned to see Remy leaning inches from to her head. "Wat makes ya think Ah would tell yah anythang about mah panties?"

Remy smirked at this. "Not'ing like dat, chere. I jus' saw y' come in here all huffy and puffy and I wanted t' see if I can help."

"Yah can help me bah minding yer damn business, swamprat!" Rogue snapped before turning back to the front of the class. Luckily, before Remy could retort the teacher started the lecture. When the class was done Rogue hurried out of the room before Remy could decide to talk to her again. Of course there to meet her at door was her guard dog.

"Where yah taken meh now?" Rogue asked too exhausted to be angry any longer.

"You have your session with Betsy now." Logan led the teen away. "And don't even think about getting out of this. You made your deal."

Rogue first instinct was to run the opposite direction. But he was right. She made a deal with the devil. Even though it was out of desperation, it was still a deal and she wasn't about to go back on it. But thinking about talking to a shrink was making her edgy.

Once they arrived outside Betsy's office Logan led her in and left hurriedly. Rogue glared at his departing figure before returning her glare to the woman sitting nonchalantly behind a large oak desk. "Ah told the old man that Ah will come to these stupid meetings but Ah never said Ah would talk tah anyone."

Betsy smiled, "Of course Rogue. These sessions are design to meet your needs so if you don't feel like talking that's fine. You don't have too."`

"Good, Ah'll be on mah way then. Nahce meeting you." Rogue turned around and began to leave.

"Not so fast Rogue." Betsy shouted before the teen could make her exit. "I accept that you have nothing to say to me. But you're going to sit here for the hour and half that you're supposed to be here."

"Are yah serious?" Rogue asked for what seem like the tenth time today.

"Dead." Betsy replied with the utmost seriousness in her voice. "Now then, luv, have a seat and get comfortable. We have a lot of time to kill."

"Unbelievable." Rogue groaned slumping onto the nearest couch. She hated this stupid place and her stupid mother for bringing her here. She had to find another way out.

* * *

**To be continued**...

I apologize again for the looooooooooooong wait. I can't promise when the next update will be. Hopefully not another 3 years.

I know it's shorter than the previous chapter but it's something right? Please feel free to review. I will accept your death threats as well. Hopefully the break line works this time.


End file.
